


Lust and Propriety

by HindertoyBL, RamblingRobin, Thirdly



Series: Lust and Chastity [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Moments, Oral, Unicorns, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindertoyBL/pseuds/HindertoyBL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRobin/pseuds/RamblingRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdly/pseuds/Thirdly
Summary: Winter Maestri leads Peraza after his parents' suspicious and tragic death. Andyvion, a servant from the household of the new king of the neighboring land, leaves his home and his mates to warn Winter of a plot. Winter will do anything to keep himself and his land free, even take on a fake mate. But Hazeth Montcroix is a bit more than Winter expected and the fake mating may become real, no matter how Winter fights his feelings for Hazeth.





	1. Prologue: Part 1

_a/n: This is a sequel to the story Lust and Chastity._

* * *

 

** Prologue**

 

If someone were to have told Andyvion that he would one day find himself wearing a frilly maid's uniform and speaking in a feminine tone of voice for several months straight, he'd have asked them what kind of night flower they were sniffing.  To be fair, his last name was Liwa. The Liwas in Peraza came from a long line of skilled, well-paid house workers. They had style, grace, and pride.

Well, the _majority_ of them had style, grace, and pride. Andyvion wasn't perfect, but he generally got the job done with minimal hassle. He scrubbed toilets, washed dirty sheets, and took the trash out without a shred of shame. He was raised to work hard, help others, and hide in plain sight. He generally tried to be nothing more than silent assistance in the background, especially if he was well-compensated for his work.

If there was one thing he couldn't complain about, it was that Duke- Correction, _King_ Rathburn, paid everyone in his ostentatious manor well. However, according to many rumors and what Andy himself had seen, the Duke- _damn_ , **King**...why was it taking him so long to adjust to calling him their King? He had taken over the manor months ago! The point was that just being in the presence of King Rathburn creeped the servants out.

"Oof!" Andy wheezed as he was finally able to place the heavy centerpiece onto a long table out in the courtyard of the immense estate.

The Du- _King,_ the _King_ was entertaining guests from other countries for some kind of proposition or another. Usually, the Unicorn didn't care about his king's plans. But, every last person in the manor had been working hard for the last three days to set up for the gathering.

Andy took a deep breath as his aquamarine eyes looked up at the sky. Barely a cloud up there, but it was certainly hot. He reached up behind him to pull his shoulder-length teal hair back into a ponytail, patted at the ruffles on the skirt of his beige maid uniform, and walked back inside to help the others bring out the china. The young Unicorn had been disguising himself as a female for the last several months. He had his reasons, but he certainly lamented not being able to simply wear pants and a shirt on hot days such as that one.

The hours flew by as everyone finished with the tables in the courtyard. But, there was still more work to do. Andy found himself biting his lower lip and walking with his legs a bit crossed as he realized that his bladder was full. They were all typically given healthy breaks between work, but that day was a busy and chaotic rush. He rushed over to set down his basket of towelettes on the corner of one of the tables and looked around. Everyone seemed to be focused on their individual tasks. Realizing that he was probably not going to get another break like this, the Unicorn rushed over to the edge of the woods.

Concealed by the trees, he found some bushes, and nearly wept in joy. Andy promptly hefted up his skirt, tugged the waistband of his boxers down and relieved himself.

"Freaking _finally_ ," He hissed out loud as the nearly endless stream continued to arc in front of him.

However, Andyvion wasn't as concealed as he'd thought. Two sets of matching amethyst eyes watched him from the trees.

"Oh my, well, that's a surprise," Nico giggled softly as he nudged his brother.

"A _lovely_ surprise," Vincent added with a wide, wicked smile.

"I wonder why he dresses like a girl." Nico cocked his head to the side as he shamelessly watched the servant.

"I remember a few times you dressed in cute little skirts and frilly things," Vincent said with a leer as he slid a hand up his brother's warm thigh.

"And I remember that it was _your_ idea and you enjoyed the show thoroughly," Nico retorted as he tossed his long violet curls over his shoulder.

"I did," Vincent admitted with a smile. "I'm enjoying _this_ show, too." He nodded at Andy.

"Awwww," Nico pouted as the pretty cross-dressing Unicorn finished his business and fixed his clothing. "Looks like the show is over."

"Aren't you glad I saw the little maid squirming and thought to follow him?" Vincent asked.

Nico nodded enthusiastically and rewarded his brother with a kiss.

"He was adorable, bouncing around, and doing the potty dance!" Nico cooed. "He's sweet, too. He helped me get to Marjory that time when Dukie was too mean, and you were tied up all night." The Unicorn sighed wistfully. "I wish we could keep him. I _like_ him, Vin."

"Hush. Don't sound so sad." Vincent wrapped an arm around his brother. "We can't keep him, but maybe we can _play_ with him."

Nico clapped his hands in excitement, completely forgetting they were trying to be stealthy. Andyvion's aquamarine eyes snapped to their hiding spot on the thick branch of a tree. Nico squeaked, and the two men froze, as though that would keep the lovely servant from seeing them.

When he first heard the noise, Andy felt his stomach drop down to his feet. If he was caught and the person went and tattled to the King…he didn't even want to think about the consequences! He slowly approached the source of the sounds and didn't know whether to feel relieved or wary when he realized that it was Rathburn's favorite twins.

"Uh, h-hey, you two...you wouldn't mind, you know, keeping this a secret? Especially from the king?" Andy pleaded with them, using his normal voice for the first time in months.

Vincent and Nico smiled identical smiles at each other before dropping out of the tree simultaneously. Andy jerked, expecting them to crash to the ground, but the duo seemed to glide more than fall. The soles of their boots contacted the ground gently. In moments, they were crowding into Andyvion's personal space, inspecting him closely.

"We would never tell on you to Dukie," Nico exclaimed as he hugged the servant's arm to his chest. The twin was taller than Andy and was the same height as Vincent. But, there was something about the Unicorn that made him seem smaller than them.

"Hmmm," Vincent ran a long finger across a ruffle, looking down at the petite nervous. "But, you'll have to do something for us, make it worth our while." He lifted a violet eyebrow and smirked.

Andy felt a blush burning his face as the twins came in too close for comfort. "Wh-" The Unicorn began, but stopped to clear his throat. "What kind of _something_ are you talking about?" He asked.

Nico slung an arm around Andy's waist while Vincent threw his over the cute little Unicorn's shoulders.

"You have to be our friend!" they both demanded with wide grins.

Friends? That didn't sound too terrible. Who wouldn't want more friends? For a moment, Andyvion's mind drifted back to one of his closest long-distance friends. He wondered how Winter was doing. The Unicorn hadn't been able to go to Peraza, not since after the funeral.

"Fair enough." He conceded to the twins.

"Ooh, and you have to tell us everything about you!" Nico added.

"For example, why you're hiding your gender." Vincent slid a fingertip up Andyvion's arm until he reached a puffed sleeve. "Not that I'm complaining. You're adorable."

Nico nodded his agreement.

Though it wasn't possible, Andy could practically feel steam flowing out of his ears at that point.

"Well," He began. "The Du- I mean, the King prefers men...and though I'm not as lovely as either of you, my parents worried that I'd eventually end up in his bed. Or worse, his punishment chamber." He took a deep breath. "And, he seems to ignore women, especially if they're servants. So, I've been dressing and talking like a girl ever since."

The twins surrounded Andy in a hug, refusing to let go.

"Hush, you're beautiful," Vincent began.

"And Dukie will never get his nasty paws on you," Nico finished. "Not if we can help it." The younger twin's amethyst eyes flashed. "I'll cut off his fingers first."

"Um, I, er...thanks?" The Unicorn responded.

"You're very welcome," Nico told him happily.

"You smell nice," Vincent said at the same time while nuzzling behind the little maid's ear.

"That'd be the….uh, flowers! The flowers from the centerpiece arrangements on the tables." Andy insisted, refusing to admit to having a penchant for wearing a hint of flower oil on his person. It was bad enough that he had to act and dress as a woman day after day, but to actually like flower oil, too? He’d rather keep that part private. "And, speaking of which, I should get back to work."

"I want to smell," Nico demanded before pushing Andy's back against a tree and snuggling up to the servant's throat, sneaking his pink tongue out for a stolen lick. "And a tiny taste."

"That's not fair," Vincent grumped. "I didn't get a taste."

Andy felt some of the air escape his lungs at the movement, but he kept absolutely still. The twins were lovely creatures, he hadn't lied about that. But, they also reminded him of the tigers held in captivity in the zoos of the Earth dimension. Though he certainly didn't want to poke at any tigers, his body seemed to enjoy being their prey, as he began to stiffen in the very places he most desperately tried to keep hidden.

"I still-" He croaked incoherently. "W-work..."

"Everything is done by now," Vincent purred, licking his lips. "Don't go."

"Please, won't you stay?" Nico begged with puppy-dog eyes. "Just for a while?"

Andy bit his lower lip as he peered from one set of amethyst eyes to the other. "Maybe for just a t-tiny while, then." He agreed.

"Can we take him to the secret base?" Nico stage-whispered to his brother.

Vincent thought a moment and nodded. Nico clapped his hands happily and grabbed Andyvion, tossing the startled servant over his shoulder and racing into the trees with Vincent at his heels. Their soft-soled boots made no sound in the underbrush. No leaf crunched or twig snapped. Every step was swift and sure until it felt more like flying than running.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked quietly as he forced himself to remain as calm as possible.

They came to such a sudden stop it made Andy's head spin.

"Here," Nico told him as he set the servant on his feet.

"Our secret base," Vincent said seriously, making the silly words sound heavy and important.

Andy turned in a circle, eyes widening. They were in the middle of a lush glade. The surrounding trees were dense and thick, blocking any view of the space. Andy's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't see any space between the trees where they could have possibly even entered from.

The twins had been forced into the Duke's harem many years before. They'd made the best they could of the situation. Having a place to escape had helped them deal with the Duke's arbitrary cruelties. They'd had years to coax the glade into suiting their needs. Careful management and magic had nudged the nature around them into comforts.

Plants and trees formed tables, seats, and even something that resembled a bed. Lovely flowers bloomed out of season, decorating the space and sharing their lovely fragrances. Everywhere Andyvion looked, there was something touched by the twins' magic. The servant had never seen such amazing displays of an affinity for nature magic.

The Unicorn approached one of the seats and patted it to ensure that it was solid before sitting down on it and holding a hand to his head. "I need to sit down." He admitted, feeling a tad overwhelmed. "This is just incredible!"

The twins' smiles were blinding. They'd never had the opportunity to show off their years of work to anyone. Happiness bubbled in their chests at Andy's words.

"Thank you!" They leaned their shoulders together, a perfect pair.

Andy was reaching out a hand to touch what looked like a table made of flowering vines. The twins frowned.

"Noooo," Vincent growled.

"Don't you dare," Nico said just as ominously.

The Unicorn froze in mid-motion. "Can't touch the table?" He asked in a squeaky tone of voice.

"Kimset _, sit_!" the twins shouted just as Andy was bumped from behind and sent sprawling onto the soft moss covering the ground.

The servant froze when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He slowly turned his head to find a massive beast looming over him. It was some sort of cat, but like nothing Andyvion had seen before. Its creamy fur was covered in sooty black spots of different sizes. The creature's head resembled a panther, but its ears were tall and pointed, like a lynx. The beast was massive, easily two or three times the size of a tiger. It had teeth to match. They were long, pointed, and perfectly white. They were also very close to Andy's face.

"Kimset, no!" Vincent scolded. "Naughty pard! Very naughty pard! We don't throw guests to the ground and jump on them!"

"We don't?" Nico asked quizzically.

"Alright, I suppose we _do_ ," Vincent admitted. "But, we ask first!"

Kimset seemed to be grinning down at Andy. The petite Unicorn thought it was all over when that mouth full of knives dipped down. Instead of being chomped, however, the pard flipped the Unicorn on his back and began vigorously licking the terrified servant. A deafening purr rumbled in the beast's chest. The cat flopped down on his tummy, covering Andy with his soft, warm body.

The Unicorn kept frozen still in the hopes that the frightening creature would tire of him as soon as possible. "N-nice beastie..." He murmured.

"Ugh, _Kimset_ ," Vincent shoved at the giant cat's shoulder, which didn't budge. Stop smooshing him and slobbering on him!"

"Yeah!" Nico yanked on the long tail. " _We_ wanted to do that first!"

The cat turned and roared at Nico, long teeth bared. The pard hadn't appreciated the tail-pulling. The Unicorn sighed, unimpressed, reaching out to flick the tip of Kimset's nose.

"Don't you take that attitude with me, mister." Nico crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the beast, who could have probably eaten him in two bites.

Andyvion took the opportunity to roll away from the pard. He tugged off his lower apron and used it to try to wipe off the slobber. "Great," He drawled sarcastically. "Now I have to clean up before going back, as well."

"Now see what you've done?" Nico scolded the cat.

Kimset looked at Andy, his tufted ears drooping. He gave a startlingly kittenish mew and disappeared.

"I think Kimset likes you, Andy," Nico declared with a grin. "Oh dear, there are grass stains on your skirt."

"Poor thing," Vincent purred, advancing on the disheveled Unicorn. "He made a mess of you. We'll have to help set you to rights."

A shiver rolled down Andy's spine at the look on Vincent's face. He had forgotten that, between the twins and the pard, the twins were clearly far more dangerous. "I was just going to head back to wash up a bit..." He admitted.

"Oh no," Vincent said firmly, fighting a smirk. "It's _our_ fault you got messy."

"We'll take responsibility for cleaning you up," Nico continued. "Now, just strip down to your sweet skin, and we'll take good care of you." Nico licked his lips.

"Down to my skin?" Andy all but squeaked. "But, it's just mostly my face!"

"But your cute little dress is in quite the state," Nico pointed out with a wink. "Off with it."

"Here, I'll help," Vincent added happily, reaching for the ruffled hem.

Before Andy knew it, he had been stripped down to his boxers. He rubbed both his arms and shivered despite the day being sunny and warm. "I never was too good at cleansing magic...always had to do everything by hand. Kind of sad, really, for a _servant_ to be terrible at cleansing magic..." He babbled nervously.

"Hush," Vincent pulled a soft handkerchief from his pocket. "You're perfect."

He pulled Andyvion into his arms, warming him while he wiped his face. Whisper light kisses were pressed to each bit of cleaned skin.

"I know a nice Brownie in the next thicket. He'll have this clean in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Nico gathered up Andy's uniform and disappeared through what looked like a solid wall of trees. "Don't do anything too fun without me," he called over his shoulder.

"Uh, th-thank you," Andy responded as he tried not to squirm about while he was being cleaned.

"My pleasure," Vincent purred as he finished wiping the lovely servant's face.

The cloth dipped lower, slowly swiping down Andyvion's throat to his chest, an embroidered edge dragging across one pebbled nipple.

The Unicorn's breath hitched at the sensation, and he ended up hunching over slightly. "I, er, I think I'm a-all clean now." He pointed out.

Nico had reappeared, unnoticed by the uncomfortable servant. Andy squeaked when the younger twin whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to go back yet, do you? Your clothes will take a few minutes." Nico kissed Andy's bare shoulder. "Don't you want to stay and play with us?"

The violet-haired man behind him slipped past Andyvion to join his identical brother. The twins embraced, sharing a searing kiss, before releasing each other enough to create a bit of space between them, enough room for one petite Unicorn.

Andy's heart leaped to his throat in both shock and confused arousal at the sight. "I-" He whimpered before he took a moment to clear his throat. "I don't think that's allowed...nope." Though he folded his arms around himself in insecurity, a definite tent had already formed in his boxers.

"Not allowed?" Nico asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Ah, but you didn't say you _don't_ want to," Vincent pointed out.

"Listen, guys...as gorgeous and proportionate as you both are, I still value my life." The Unicorn continued. "Which if the King finds out, let's face it, would be over in some kind of horrific way."

"You're worried about Dukie?" Nico scoffed.

"That won't be a problem." Vincent grew serious. "We've lasted longer in his harem than any other. Longer by years."

Nico hugged his brother and continued. "We've survived by doing absolutely anything he wants." His amethyst eyes wouldn't meet Andy's eyes. "But he gets bored...then he wants something more, _always_ more."

Vincent petted his brother's soft purple curls. "Lately, he's been enjoying sharing us with his friends and acquaintances."

"Whoring us _out_ , you mean." Nico scowled.

Vincent sighed and nodded. "But it means that, for _us_ , Dukie's rules about fucking no one but him don't apply. He told us so, quite forcefully, when Coco expressed reservations about his plans."

Nico reached up and tentatively touched the arch of his cheekbone, as though reassuring himself it was whole and unbroken.

The teal-haired Unicorn felt himself frown as their conversation turned to darker subjects. "I don't think _anyone_ could have survived as long as the both of you have. It's one of the reasons I dress like I do...I wouldn't survive there, either." Andy confessed. "I'm quite grateful he ignores all the women and me."

"It was smart of you," Nico praised, pulling himself out of his bitterness. "And you look really cute in a skirt."

"You look even cuter out of it." Vincent's eyes took in Andy's body, appreciation and desire evident from within them.

Andyvion hadn't even realized that his arms had peeled themselves away from his body while they were talking, leaving his chest open to perusal. "The whole, uh, skirt thing wasn't ever a choice. As for the rest of me, well..." He trailed off as he rubbed his arms in nervousness. "I'm average, I guess."

Each twin grabbed one of Andyvion's slender wrists and tugged him into their arms.

"Average?" Nico asked skeptically.

"You are much more than average," Vincent added.

"You're exquisite," Nico continued, running a hand down the servant's hip.

Unsure of where to place his hands, the Unicorn put a hand on a shoulder on each twin. "Ah, th-thanks?" He responded.

"Seriously, love, have you looked at yourself?" Nico asked.

Vincent stroked his fingers through the smaller unicorn's soft teal locks. "Such pretty hair." He tugged at the two small braids framing Andy's face.

"Your eyes are like the finest aquamarine gems." Nico nuzzled his nose to Andyvion's "Your lashes are lush, and the envy of any woman."

Vincent turned Andyvion's face to his. "Your crest is delicate and gorgeous. It's perfect for you." He kissed the mark on the servant's forehead which resembled the eye on the tip of a peacock's feather.

Nico stole Andy back. "Your dimples and beauty marks beg for kisses." He peppered the petite Unicorn's face with kisses.

"Hmmm," Vincent murmured. "I think what truly begs for kisses are those soft lips." Vincent leaned forward, giving Andyvion a chance to pull back from the kiss he offered.

Andy had been progressively turning into barely more than a puddle of goo with every word and touch from the two attractive men. He felt his face flame up when Vin came closer, but how could he possibly resist? With a sharp gasp, he tilted his head further and pressed his lips against the violet-haired beauty.

Vincent moaned, following Andy's cues, not wanting to scare him off. Nico whimpered, pressing himself to Andyvion's bare back, nibbling and kissing the smaller man's shoulders.

The teal Unicorn was in _so_ much trouble. 'Little Andy' below announced to him that it was having the time of its life by leaking just a bit. Andyvion keened into Vin's mouth as his hand reached over to clutch one of Nico's hands.

"I want to keep him," Nico whined as his other hand began to explore Andyvion's smooth skin. He buried his nose in Andy's shoulder-length teal locks. His voice came out muffled. "He smells so good."

Shit shit shit, the shorter Unicorn thought to himself as he found himself all but dry-humping Vincent. "F-fuck," He hissed as he forced himself to stop. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." Andy continued to mumble. "Celestials, I don't ever remember being this turned on in my life!"

"We like you turned on." Vincent's fingertips barely skimmed Andyvion's straining erection. "We want you," Vincent purred.

"Any way we can have you," Nico hummed in Andy's ear.

Andyvion was finally starting to realize what that phrase about being stuck between a rock and a hard place was all about. He was surprised that he hadn't jizzed himself already.

"Erm..." He coughed to clear his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny little voice tried to remind him that he had to get back to work. But, 'Little Andy' had other plans. "I'm all in?"

"All in." Nico grinned, rubbing his own hardness against Andyvion's hip. "I like that."

"Ah, but, do you want to be all in _us_?" Vincent nibbled behind Andy's ear. "Shall we be all in _you_?" The violet Unicorn chuckled. "Or maybe a bit of both?"

"However you want," Andy whispered as he dropped his head back onto one of Nico's shoulders, his aquamarine eyes closing. He took a shuddering breath as the pleasure continued to build wedged between the two lovely young men.

The twins circled him, fingers skimming here and there. They herded Andyvion gently towards their makeshift bed. A soft sheet covered a thick cushion of leafy plants and moss. Two pairs of hands lowered Andy to the fabric. Vincent crawled in after him while Nico joined them with a giggle and a flop.

"I want your ass," Vincent growled from behind the teal-haired Unicorn.

The shorter man fought down a blush and only wiggled close enough to press his backside against the older twin.

"Wh-what about you?" He asked Nico softly as he reached out to touch a few strands of purple hair.

"I want whatever you want." Nico turned his head to kiss Andy's palm. "Do you want to bury yourself deep inside my ass while Vin takes you? Or I could take your sweet mouth while my brother fucks you nice and deep. Or maybe you'd like me to fuck Vin, shoving him inside you every time I thrust into him?"

Andy tugged Nico closer and gave him a heady kiss. "Turn around for me," He whispered against his lips as one of his hands slid down Nico's back to give one of his round cheeks a squeeze.

Nico made a happy little noise as he flipped over eagerly. Vincent kissed Andy's shoulder as he tugged down the last covering on the petite servant's body. Andyvion lightly bent his knees to help him take the boxers off the rest of the way and then urged Nico to tug off his own clothing. Without even thinking about it, he shifted into his faun form to retrieve some lubrication off his shaft and gently pressed it along Nico's puckered flesh. His fingers eased their way inside so softly that he worried if the amethyst-eyed Unicorn was ticklish.

Nico just moaned. He felt the pull to shift into a faun but resisted. He wanted to feel the delicious sting as the bigger faun cock entered and filled him. Some pain with his pleasure made everything better, more intense. Sometimes, it was only Vin who kept Nico from taking it too far.

Swallowing hard at the lovely sight, Andy continued to stretch as the pads of his fingers sought out Nico's sensitive spots. "I'm nowhere near as skilled as you both," He warned. "But, I'm not a complete brute."

Nico's amethyst eyes peeked over his shoulder at Andy.

"A little brutish is nice, though." His lip pulled into a little pout.

Vincent stroked the soft fur on Andyvion's lower half, marveling at the teal hue. He tugged open the ties on his pants, freeing himself. Once he popped free, he poked against Andy's warm lower back.

"Coco sometimes likes it rough." Vin explained as he rubbed his cockhead against Andy's smooth skin, smearing precum. "But he also doesn't mind gentle." His breath puffed against the smaller man's cheek as he whispered in Andyvion's ear. "So, you can fuck him however you want to, and he'll love it. Just give him a little bit of discomfort to get started, and he'll do anything you want, gladly."

The faun raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Alright then, hold on..." He urged as he pressed his lubricated shaft to Nico's entrance and worked his way inside. Even though he had prepared him, the breaching was a bit rough due to his larger, half-form shaft. When Andyvion was nearly all the way inside, a low moan fell from his lips. He gave Nico's shoulder a gentle nip as he grinded the rest of the way inside.

"Ahhhhh, so good," Nico moaned, shifting his ass back and forth to take the thick cock as deep as possible.

Andy's hand slid over Nico's lower stomach and then gently gave the purple Unicorn's member a gentle stroke. He pressed his thumb into the slit as he thrusted into the tight heat a few times. He raked his upper teeth down the side of the lovely man's neck and pressed a kiss to the skin at the base. Knowing that he probably wouldn't last very long, he looked back towards Vincent and motioned with his head to 'go on.'

Andy didn't think about where Vincent had gotten the lubricant from or when the violet Unicorn had slicked himself. As a faun, Andyvion could have easily taken Vincent's cock without lube, but with Vin nice and slick, he sank into the smaller Unicorn as though pulled inside.

The teal-haired Unicorn took in a sharp breath as he was entered and then shuddered at the pleasure of being surrounded by heat. _"Celestials!"_ He keened and clutched Nico to him a bit tighter. Vincent patiently waited for Andy to adjust to him, but Nico was too impatient. He rolled his hips forward and back, whimpering at the teal faun's length and width.

Nico's movements caused Andy to rock back against Vincent. He ended up tightening around the older twin's shaft in surprise. "Ah, s-sorry!"

"Sorry?" Vincent thrust forward as Nico pushed back. "You feel amazing. So tight." He nibbled and licked Andy's throat. "So warm. Perfect."

Andy found himself grabbing tightly onto Nico's hip. He carefully began to thrust into the Unicorn's depths as he adjusted to being penetrated himself. For him, it felt like quite a feat. As the three of them found their rhythm, the pleasure began to take him over from head to hooves. His tail flicked after every other thrust and his horn began to glow.

"Fuck me," Nico whimpered.

"Shall we fuck him, Andy-love?' Vincent purred as he slid his hand forward to grip his twin's hip.

Vin shoved his hips forward hard, nailing Andy's sweet spot as he yanked his brother backwards to spear him deep on the teal faun's rigid cock.

Then he did it again.

"Hah!" Andy groaned as the pleasure kept on rising. He was already dripping inside Nico as they continued to rut. He had never been so hard before in all his life. It was almost painful. His heartbeat kicked up a few notches when he heard Nico let out a throaty moan.

Overcome by pleasure, Nico couldn't hold back from slipping into his faun form. The fur on his lower half was a deep, rich purple. A beautiful amethyst horn appeared where his crest of two downward pointing chevrons had been. His cock grew, dripping on the soft sheet beneath them.

Seeing his twin change pulled Vincent to shift as well, his length and thickness growing to fill Andy completely.

 _"Fuck!"_ Andyvion gasped as his muscles once again clamped down on Vincent's flesh in surprise.

He pressed his warm hand against Nico's stomach to steady himself for a moment, and then they all had to find their pace once more. The Unicorn reached over to stroke Nico's hybrid shaft with gusto as more groans and moans rose into the air.

Nico turned his head to kiss Andy as he felt himself begin to peak. The touch of the sweet little servant's hand sliding up and down his sensitized length coupled with the feel of Andyvion's thrusts were pushing the violet Unicorn over the edge. Their horns slid together as he moaned into Andy's mouth.

A sharp shock of pleasure passed through them both from that contact. Before he even realized what he was doing, Andy bent down to press his aqua-pearl horn against the back of Nico's neck as his free hand reached behind the back of Vincent's neck.

"Ah!" He keened as he felt his orgasm rolling over him. Though he usually felt himself come more fiercely from his shaft on the outside...that time, he felt the release striking him hard from within. "Oh fuck...I think you both just ruined me for anyone else..." He whimpered.

Vincent growled as Andy's body tightened around him. Pleasure spun through him, from where he was buried inside the pretty teal Unicorn all the way up to where the smaller man's hand held the back of his neck. His mouth opened, catching Andyvion where his neck met his shoulders. He bit down, growling, as he spurted deep inside Andy's warm depths. It was a struggle not to break the skin as he tasted his lover’s warm flesh. Instead, Vin sucked hard, raising a dark mark.

The twins slumped, utterly spent, as the glow of their horns lit the little, hidden glade.

"That was just..." Andy mused out loud as he gently raked Nico's hair aside. He froze in place at what he saw, however. Right in the center of the back of the purple-haired Unicorn's neck was the unmistakable eye of a peafowl feather that served as Andy’s forehead marking. "...oh, _shit_!” He gasped as he sat upright, wincing at the pain of the sudden movement. "Tell me I freaking _didn't_!" He reached over to swipe Vincent's hair aside to look at the back of his neck, where another perfect marking resided.

Nico peeked over Andy's shoulder. "You claimed him!"

Vincent's eyes widened, slapping a hand over the back of his neck. The skin didn't feel any different, but the touch sent tingles straight to his cock, threatening to bring it to life again.

"I-I claimed you, too." Andy pointed out as he carefully stroked the back of his knuckles along the back of Nico's neck. " _Celestials!_ I didn't even realize when...I-I'm so sorry, you two." He rambled.

Nico ran his fingers over the back of his own neck, moaning softly as they stroked Andy's mating mark.

Nico looked at his brother with big puppy-dog eyes. "Does this mean..."

Vincent looked from Nico to Andyvion and back again before nodding. "We can keep him."

Nico sat up, throwing his arms into the air. "YAY!"

The violet Unicorn made a happy little squeal and tackled Andy onto the makeshift bed, barely avoiding putting out the smaller Unicorn's eye with his horn.

"Whoa!" Andy huffed as his back hit the bed once more. "W-wait, but it isn't finished yet! Don't the two of you have to mark me?" He pointed out. "Oh, b-but, it can't be anywhere that can be seen with my uniform on!" Masquerading as a female or not, if Rathburn ever saw the unmistakable chevrons that made up the twins' markings on his person, Andyvion would be killed on the spot.

The twins grinned at each other, putting their heads together.

"What do you like, little brother?" Vincent asked.

"Mmmm, his throat." The younger twin reached out to stroke Andy's neck. "It's long and lovely, like a swan." Nico sighed. "But that's too visible."

"I like his thighs." Vincent's fingers traced across Andy's warm skin. "But if his skirt flew up... That won't work."

"His ankles are lovely," Nico pointed out, reaching down to grab one of Andyvion's feet. The purple Unicorn pulled upward, sending Andy flat on his back.

Vincent grabbed the other foot, lifting it more carefully to examine it.

"They are perfect." Vin pressed a kiss to the delicate bone of Andy's ankle. "But if his socks slipped down..."

Nico pouted.

"Um...what about the top of my feet?" Andyvion suggested as he tried his best to hide the one part excitement, two parts panic that wreaked havoc in his stomach. The two handsome men were seriously considering marking him back. A part of him wondered if everything that happened was just a dream. But, another sharp spike of pain from a careless shift reminded him of the truth.

Nico frowned as Andy flinched in pain. He dropped the foot he was holding.

"Are you ouchie?" Nico demanded. "Where are you ouchie? Who hurt you? I'll tear out their innards and feed them to Kimset."

Andy blinked. "I...no, I just moved a little too fast too soon. Your brother's not exactly 'small,' you know?" He snickered. " _Neither_ of you are."

Nico slugged his brother in the shoulder with a snarl.

"You hurt our mate, you great beast!" Nico sounded completely incensed. "Look at how sweet and little he is." He cupped Andy's face in his hands, squishing Andyvion's cheeks and making his lips pucker out. "You have to be gentle!"

Vincent took Andy's hand, stroking it even as his brother continued causing his new mate to look rather like a surprised fish.

"Please, forgive me, Andyvion." Vincent's voice was like silk when he said Andy's name. "Will you still accept my mark?"

"I fromiff ahm fine*," Andy mumbled through his squished cheeks. He gently tugged Nico's hands down and spoke again. "I'm just fine. Are you kidding? Of _course_ , I'll accept your marks!" He countered. "I just don't want to die a quick and immediate death, so..." He added as he waved his feet from side to side. "Feet."

Nico clapped his hands excitedly, completely distracted. "Top or bottom?" he asked his brother.

"Top," Vincent said confidently. "I want him to be able to see them easily if he wants to."

Nico beamed, laying his palm over the top of Andyvion's foot. Vincent mirrored him.

"May these marks..." Vincent began as his horn flared brighter and warm tingles bloomed where Vin touched.

"Always lead you back to our arms..." Nico continued as his own horn lit from within.

"And our hearts," Vincent finished with a smile.

They lifted their hands. Two sets of violet chevrons shimmered on the tops of Andy's feet as the mark settled into his skin. Nico's mark pointed down to Andyvion's toes, while Vincent's pointed up to his ankle.

Goo. Andyvion was a complete puddle of goo at that point. "Shit, maybe I _am_ just dreaming...that's about the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, let alone a set of brothers!" He admitted. "I don't even know how I can top that...I mean, jeez, I can't even calm down my heartbeat."

Nico laid his hand on Andy's chest. "Does it beat for _us_?" he asked shyly.

Andy blushed and nodded his head, unable to speak for that moment.

"You'll have us, forever," Vincent purred as he kissed Andyvion's cheek.

"And we'll never let anything happen to you," Nico added, kissing his other cheek.

"I love you, Andyvion."

"I love you, Andy."

Andyvion could almost feel the heat rising from his shoulders, neck, and face as he blushed even harder than before. "Love you both, _too_." He whispered.

 

* * *

 

*"I fromiff ahm fine"= I promise I’m fine.

 

 

 


	2. Prologue: Part 2

The days that followed were just as busy and chaotic as the previous three days before them. Andyvion and all the other servants in the manor were bustling about like worker bees. The teal Unicorn would be grateful when the whole ordeal was over. In his opinion, all of those preparations just to impress a few neighboring delegates was a ridiculous notion.

Granted, the young man was feeling a bit more aggravated than usual. He had, at the ripe age of twenty-four, been well and truly mated a few days prior. And it wasn't to just anyone; it was to a set of amazing twin brothers. It was enough to make him space out throughout his workdays in daydreams and memories. The problem was that the servants were all so busy that he hadn't had time to be with his mates, other than minute-long conversations and distant greetings.

He had to hand it to the purple brothers, however. Andy had his suspicions that they were keeping an eye on him day after day. Whenever he felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he would always turn to catch sight of something purple. Sometimes it was a hoof, and other times it was the swish of a tail or even a few strands of purple hair. 

That day had been particularly exhausting for him. As he dragged his feet to his chambers, he didn't feel a single trace of his mates anywhere. At night, they would be the ones that were occupied, of course. The teal Unicorn became a bit restless at night simply worrying about them.

As he walked through the door, the first thing that drew his attention was his pine green pillow cover. It was no longer pine green. In fact, he thought as he scrunched up his nose and pouted, it was covered in a layer or two of _cum_. With a long sigh and a frown, Andyvion held the corners of the pillowcase and shook the cover free so that he could wash it. He tossed it into his laundry basket and caught sight of something colorful on his rumpled bed sheet. When he walked closer, he realized that it was a peacock feather.

A goofy smile formed on his face as he held it to his heart. The day before, it had been an ancient coin and, the day before that, it was a shiny teal stone that was close to the color of his hair. He walked over to his bureau to place the feather next to his collection and found something else added to another collection of his. A lavender hair ribbon had been tied around a new flask of flower oil in a scent he didn't have yet. The day before, it had been a pair of soft socks. And, the day before that, it had been the comfortable shoes that were currently on his feet.

Andy wanted to see them, talk to them, and touch them. He wanted to thank them properly for their daily gifts and for watching over him. His mates were clever and thoughtful. After all, he certainly didn't remember ever telling them exactly where his bed chambers were, and they _still_ managed to find it! There had to be something he could do in return.

After a quick shower and tossing on his pajamas, the young man dressed his pillow with a clean cover and sat on his bed. He lifted his knees to his chest as he reached down with his hands to gently trace the two chevron markings on the top of his feet. Two dimples formed on his cheeks as he smiled. He finally figured out a great gift for his two mates. With a flop, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He would start his preparations tomorrow.

* * *

 

Nico grumbled sleepily when he was slowly pulled from his slumber by someone gently patting his hair. He loved being petted, but he hated waking up in the morning.

"Too early," Nico mumbled.

A chuckled answered him. "Come on, sleepyhead. I know you had a hard night, but you need to get up. I found Marjory, and she gave me more salve." Vincent brushed his brother's hair out of his eyes. "We need to get some on you, so you'll heal up fast and won't scar."

Nico sighed and nodded, rolling onto his stomach. They'd bathed and cleaned their wounds after their time with the King, Duke of Rathburn. Vincent's injuries had been minor and superficial. Rathburn preferred going after Nico with his harsher games and watching Vincent's reactions. The King had commented on more than one occasion that Nico's screams were sweeter, but the expression in Vincent's _eyes_ while he watched was nearly as good.

That wasn't to say that Vincent got through unscathed. The King was unpredictable in his moods. Vincent had spent more than enough time strung up for the King's pleasure. Sometimes, Rathburn liked to abuse both twins simultaneously.

The twins healed quickly, but the slash marks covering the back of Nico's body were still angry and raw, though they'd stopped bleeding. The salve had a touch of magic in it that would speed the healing and leave no scars. They didn't know what they'd do without it.

Nico was quiet and still as his brother applied the healing balm. Vincent knew it had to hurt, but one wouldn't know it from Nico's response. The older twin sighed softly as he finished and put the lid back on the medicine.

Rathburn had been intense and excited the previous night, worked up about the gathering to come. Knives had been his choice for expressing it. The twins hadn't liked it a single bit but made no objections.

Vincent sat with Nico as the salve worked, petting his little brother's hair.

"I miss Andy," Nico sighed.

"So do I," Vincent agreed. "Do you think we have his schedule down?"

"I think so!" Nico said excitedly. "We have identified several windows of opportunity for cuddles and ravishment of our Andy." Nico turned his head to peek at Vin. "Do you think he liked our presents? Yours were so much better than mine."

"He'll love yours just as much, I promise."

Nico frowned but didn't argue, changing the subject. "Are we going out to check on Kimset today?"

Vincent nodded. "Poor baby's probably feeling neglected. We'll head out to the glade as soon as we can get you up and dressed."

Nico happily agreed.

When the twins arrived at the glade, Kimset was already bounding about in with excited purrs as he rushed over to them, then to its bowl, and back again. He appeared to be eating a heap of all kinds of meats. But, in spite of the excited commotion the pard was making, what drew the purple brothers' attention was the magnificent layout on their table.

A laced cover was laid down and was piled on top with two tiers of finger foods, fruits, and decorative flowers. Pitchers of drinks were beside the tiers of food, and two aqua-hued envelopes were set on the edge. Vincent and Nico glanced at each other before almost simultaneously rushing over to the table to grab the envelopes. They then had to swap the envelopes because they each grabbed the one with the wrong name on it.

As they opened the envelopes, a lavender scent wafted from the letters inside, which were written on a lilac-hued stationery. "Beloved Vin," Vincent read his letter out loud. "I've been wearing the shoes every day. Thank you so much for the socks, ribbon, and lovely oil. I used some of the lavender on these letters! I miss you and love you...Andy.”

"Beloved Coco," Nico read his own letter out loud. ."Your unique finds are like treasure to me. Thank you so much for the feather, coin, and stone. I can't wait to build the perfect box for them! I miss you and love you...Andy."

 Nico grinned. “He called me ‘Coco’!” The Unicorn made a little happy noise.

A moment passed where the twins held the letters to their noses to take in the scent.

"Oh, Vin, just look at his adorably drawn hearts!" Nico chirped.

Vincent couldn't help but grin. "So, so cute." He agreed. "All the more reason to stick with our plan." He pointed out as he laid out a yellow parchment onto the table. The sheet held a detailed layout of the teal Unicorn's schedule and, more importantly, their windows of opportunity.

Kimset bounded over as they were going over 'The Plan,' rubbing against them and nearly knocking them over.

"Yes, baby kitty," Vincent said, patting the huge pard's head. "I see Andyvion got you some yummies."

"Isn't he the best mate _ever_?" Nico asked the cat as he scratched behind one tufted ear.

Kimset purred louder, as though agreeing, before going back to the haunch of meat in his bowl.

"Our mate really is amazing," Vin comment with a dreamy smile.

"And we _need_ him," Nico said seriously. "So, back to 'The Plan'!"

"Right!"

The first window was critical, as it was twenty minutes long. After the maids in the beige uniforms set out the baskets of recently washed sheets and clothing out on the lawn for the maids in the burgundy uniforms to set out on clotheslines, they were allowed a thirty-minute interval for lunch. Andyvion took five to seven minutes to eat his food, which usually consisted of fresh fruits and tea. And, then, he would clean up a bit in the restrooms near the kitchen. At least, that was according to the maid that they bribed for that particular information. So, that was the best time to strike. The twins waited down the corridor of that particular restroom until the teal-haired Unicorn walked towards them.

* * *

 

Andyvion had made good on his plans to surprise the purple-haired twins early in the morning. Luckily, the great pard had taken a sun nap for most of the time that it took him to set the table up. Andy had then laid down the meats in Kimset's bowl and gave it a gentle pet on the head before rushing off to start with the daily laundry.

He could practically perform his daily tasks blind from experience. As soon as he set his washed laundry down, he headed over to the kitchens to grab a snack. He felt like eating a mix of berries that morning. He ate a bowl full of grapes, strawberries, and raspberries, which he then downed with a glass of water. Andy then hit up the restroom near the kitchen, which was always kept tidy and clean by the staff, and washed up a bit. He even splashed his face with water. He dried up his face with one of the towelettes laid out for them on the counter and walked out. Almost immediately, he felt goosebumps as he walked down the hallway. Was someone watching him again? Were _two_ certain someones watching him again?

Two certain someones were hiding behind a door, shushing each other until they caught sight of their mate. They were struck silent at the sight of him. He really _did_ look like a girl if one didn't know better. There was a certain curve to Andyvion's hips and the way those hips swayed when he walked that was almost feminine. It didn't detract from his attractiveness, though. It was just another facet of their mate, and it suited Andy somehow. He was small and petite. He wasn't girly, and he didn't swish, but he passed for one easily. It was actually kind of fun and exciting. A secret between the three of them. An _important_ secret that kept Andyvion safe.

The twins were so enraptured by the sight of him that they almost missed their chance. Nico let out a soft sigh, which made Andy turn his head in their direction. It spurred the twins into action, throwing the door wide open and bursting out to grab their mate and drag him back in, locking the door behind them.

"Whoa!" Andyvion gasped as he was suddenly hauled into an empty room with his two mates. "Vincent! Nico!" He greeted as he gave each of them a hug.

Nico promptly burst into tears and clung to Andy. The night before with the King had been even harder than usual. It wasn't the pain, he was used to that, sometimes he even was able to enjoy it. The problem was that it had all felt _wrong_. He didn't want Rathburn to touch him; he wanted _Andy_. It hurt his heart to submit to the King, and he couldn't help but feel he'd betrayed his mate somehow.

Vincent looked as bewildered as Andyvion, but took a moment to throw a spell on the door that would keep it locked and block any noise from inside.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Andy whispered as he ran a hand through Nico's purple locks and rubbed his back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Nico shuddered and tried to fight his tears. "You should have only mated Vin. I'm not worthy of you."

A deep frown formed on the teal Unicorn's face. "You both are equally as warm and thoughtful." He insisted. "And you both are strong.. _.I'm_ the one that shouldn't be worthy of you."

Nico and Vincent looked at him like he'd said that Rathburn was great for warm cuddles.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent and Nico asked, their voices blending perfectly.

A shaky smile formed on his face at the reaction he drew from them. "Now then, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Indeed," Vincent added, unused to not knowing his brother's mind.

Nico pulled away and went to sit on the edge of a chair. His eyes wouldn't meet theirs.

"I'm a _whore_." Nico's fingers twisted together. "Vin is always so strong when Dukie...uses us. Even when he fucks us, Vin seems above it all. I'm just dirty and weak." Nico shivered. "And I let him do it every night since we mated. I never tried to stop him or get out of it. I'm _dirty_ , and I betrayed our bond."

"Oh, Coco..." Andy responded softly as he held Nico's face in his hands. "You did it in order to survive, neither of you really had a _choice_." He admitted. "That doesn't make you dirty or weak at all. Our bond isn't flesh and bone on its own!" He continued as he took one of Nico's hands and pressed it over his beating heart. "It's how we feel about each other and how we're on each other's thoughts. Doesn't matter what he does to you, I'll still love you. Even if you never wanted to make love to me again, I'll still love you." He then pressed a firm kiss to the younger twin's lips.

"I'll _always_ want to make love to you," Nico whispered as he pressed their foreheads together. "You really don't hate me, Andy?"

Vincent flicked his brother's ear. "You're being dumb. Andyvion knew what we have to do to get by when he mated us."

"Vin's right," Andy agreed as he gave Nico a tight hug. "But I still can't stand seeing you suffer like this. If it gets to be too much, we'll just move to another country and start over! What do you think?"

The twins frowned, drawing back slightly.

"Maybe..." Nico started.

"If we knew our parents were okay..." Vincent continued.

"And we could visit them often." Nico finished.

"But, where could we even go?" Vincent asked.

"Of course we'd come back to see our parents..." Andy replied. "As for where to go...I have a close friend in Peraza.  Well, he's my _only_ friend, really...we sort of grew up together for a while back when the royal families of Cha Borolan and Peraza spent their summers together." He explained. "But, then the king and queen died..." A frown formed on his face. " _Both_ kings and queens died..."

"All around the same time," Nico pointed out.

"Not exactly, but close enough," Andy admitted. "In any case, I'm sure Winter still remembers me! He'd help keep us safe. I'm sure of it."

"Wait, Winter _Maestri_?" Nico asked.

"The crown prince of Peraza?" Vincent added, just as confused.

The teal Unicorn nodded. "Mm-hmm, the two royal families had a great rapport, and my parents would bring me with them whenever the king and queen visited Peraza. And I would look after Winter whenever we were there. He was so adorable!"

" _You're_ adorable." Nico nuzzled Andy's throat.

" _Completely_ adorable." Vincent nibbled the other side.

Andy couldn't help but swallow hard. "And you both are _beautiful_ ," He whispered as he reached out to gently tug on a section of purple hair from each of their heads. "...thank you for the gifts."

"You liked them? Really?" Nico bounced a bit on the bed.

"Coco was convinced you wouldn't like what he got you." Vincent mussed his brother's hair. "I told him he was being silly."

Nico scowled at his twin.

"I loved them _all_ ," Andy responded with a grin. "Well, _almost_ all...I can't believe what you guys did to my pillow case.”

The twins were shameless as they grinned.

"It smelled like you," Vincent pointed out.

"And it was soft and humpable," Nico said with a shrug and a laugh. "Just like you."

A vibrant blush formed on the servant's face. "I-It's not like I didn't have replacement covers, anyway..." He stated.

"We'd rather cum on _you_." Nico winked.

"Or _in_ you." Vincent nodded.

"Or you on _us_." Nico licked his lips.

The blush darkened another shade. "I...I don't have to go back for another twenty minutes..." He confessed. "Wh-what would you like to do?"

"You," the twins purred, pushing Andy gently to the thick rug on the floor.

Though his face was still a vivid red hue, Andy didn't waste any time in shedding his uniform. He certainly didn't want it getting soiled, not when he had to go right back to work. After a quick second to think, he gave Nico a bright smile. "Want to be inside me this time?" He offered.

Nico clapped and nodded. "What form would you like me to be?"

"As we are right now, there's not much time. A-and I have something to confess." Andy pointed out as he presented his backside to Nico. His opening was already lubed and a bit loose. His voice fell to a very soft whisper. _"I've been using a buttplug with lube every night."_

The brothers were silent as they stared at their mate. Andy fidgeted, worrying for a moment they weren't happy with his confession. Then they fell on him, hands and lips running over every bit of Andyvion they could reach. Nico couldn't contain himself, snuggling behind Andy and fingering the servant's sweet little hole. He really didn't need preparation, but the violet Unicorn still played with him a bit, hunting down and teasing Andy's prostate.

Andy whimpered and shoved back against the fingers as he all but clung to Vincent. "Wh-what about you, Vin?" He asked in a trembling voice. "What do you want to do?"

Andyvion's lovely cock was hard and dripping. Vincent smirked before diving down to catch his mate's precum on the tip of his tongue, then sucking the tip into his mouth.

"Ahn!" The teal Unicorn moaned as his fingers raked through Vin's hair and dug into his scalp.

Vincent winked at his brother; a signal Nico figured out easily. Nico winked back. As Vin swallowed down Andyvion's hard cock to the back, Nico replaced his fingers with his dick, sliding into seat himself snugly inside Andy's tight velvety heat.

"Celestials!" Andy cried as he was breached and engulfed by heat all at once. His shaft gave a happy throb inside Vincent's mouth. He reached down with one hand to gently stroke the back of Vin's neck, where his marking resided and began to squirm. "W-wouldn't it h-hurt Vin this way?" He asked Nico.

"Hurt?" Nico asked, confused, as he circled his hips and Vincent moaned from the soft touch on his mating mark.

"Hn!" The teal Unicorn whimpered in response, barely able to think straight. "Just want you both to be safe..." He whispered.

"Mmm," Nico purred as he began pumping slowly into Andy's depths. "What's not safe about fucking Vin's mouth? He'll love it."

Vincent made a little hum of agreement as he began sucking Andyvion's sweet length in earnest. He adored the way his little mate tasted and felt. Andy's flesh was warm and hard, slightly salty with sweet precum. It was perfect, and made Vincent's own length turn into a steel rod.

"Well, if you're s-sure," the young man conceded as he reached back with his other hand to cup the back of Nico's neck. He grinded back against Nico with every other thrust as he bit his lower lip. All that Andy could think of was how glad he was that he had been prepping himself night after night just for this kind of occasion.

"Fuck his mouth, Andy," Nico whispered as he snapped his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into the smaller man, pushing Andyvion forward to choke Vincent.

Vin didn't object, swallowing hard and moaning when he could get a breath.

Andy keened, his hand clutching the back of Vin's scalp as he followed along with Nico's movements. As the pleasure continued to build, he tossed his head back onto Nico's shoulder. _"Ah!"_

Nico suddenly stilled. Vincent whined amethyst eyes peeked up at Andyvion, begging for more. Andy saw that Vin had freed his own cock, smearing the precum around the tip, but not taking himself in hand. The violet Unicorn teased himself without mercy.

"Why'd you stop?" Andy mewled as he squirmed against Nico. He peered over at the purple Unicorn with a pout. His aquamarine eyes were dilated with lust.

"Awwww, poor Vinvin," Nico purred. "He wants so much to feel you thrusting hard and deep in his mouth, all the way to his throat, rubbing his tonsils." Nico licked the shell of Andy's ear. "He won't let himself come until you've pleasured yourself thoroughly in that hot wet mouth of his." He nipped the lobe. "And _me_? I want to feel you pushing back onto me. Fucking yourself on my cock, love. I want you to take your pleasure from us. We'll adore every second."

With a gulp, Andy nodded. He wanted ever so desperately to please his mates. He glanced down at Vin. When he deemed him ready, he gave a shallow thrust into his mouth and swung back against Nico. With the hand on the back of Vincent's neck, he kept him in place as he began to find a rhythmic pace.  His gaze never left the older Unicorn's.

Nico moaned softly in Andy's ear, whispering encouragement and adoration.

"We've never known anyone like you," The purple-haired man whispered. "You don't realize how special and precious you are to us. You're like this amazing light that saved us." He kissed Andyvion's shoulder. "You saved us from despair. We'd decided we couldn't take what he did to us anymore...we were giving up. But with you, we can endure _anything_ if it means we have the chance to see you, love you."

Vincent gazed up at them, the truth of his brother's words shining in his amethyst eyes.

Tears began to brim in Andyvion's eyes, but he closed them and focused on the task at hand. He wanted to give them pleasure, as well. But, most importantly, he wanted to get them all out of their everyday hell. When he opened his eyes again, there was a new fierceness, one born from the desire to protect and care for his mates. His thrusts became more confident and precise as he made sure not to hurt Vin and took Nico further into him from behind.

The twins moaned in unison. Nico reached forward to pluck at Andy's tight little nipples. The hand that Vincent wasn't using to tease his erection slid down Andyvion's shin to grasp one of Andy's slender feet. Vin's fingers massaged the sole as his thumb stroked the mating mark on its top.

Andy let out a gasp as that simple touch was enough to have him stumble over the edge. "Ahn!!" He cried out as he spilled himself into Vin's mouth. "S-sorry!" He mewled when he realized he gave no real warning.

Vincent just grinned after swallowing, his tongue sneaking out to catch a streak of white that had escaped his lips. The violet Unicorn scooted upward to steal a kiss, letting Andyvion taste himself.

"Where do you want our seed?" Nico purred as Vin nipped Andy's lip.

"Inside, outside, wherever you want," Andy panted against Vin's mouth, completely lost in the rolling pleasure.

"I want to spill inside you," Nico whispered as he gave a teasing thrust.

Vincent got up on his knees with his fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"I want to paint you with mine," Vin growled.

"Yes," Andy hissed. "Do as you please!" He keened.

Vincent took Andyvion's hands in his own. The servant's hands were rough and calloused from years of hard work. They were strong and capable. They felt amazing as Vincent pressed them to his needy flesh. He held Andy's grip tight around his shaft and began pumping his hips, fucking his mate's blissful grasp.

Andy licked his lips as he carefully dug his thumbs into his mate's hot flesh. He felt a surge of eagerness rolling through him. To be marked inside and out by his mates was sure to quench the drought of days past.

Nico gripped Andy's hips, holding him tight as he pumped into him.

"Andy-love, you feel so good," Nico moaned. "Tighten down on me when you want me to come."

"So close," Vincent gasped, thrusting harder into Andyvion's grip.

Andy bit his lower lip in concentration as he carefully tightened around both shafts. His inner walls closed in around Nico's flesh, and his hands tightened their grip around Vin's.

Nico gasped, pounding hard into his mate as he began to spurt deep inside him. Meanwhile, Vincent's eyes rolled back as his cock throbbed and twitched in Andy's grasp as he sprayed his load across Andyvion's throat and chest with a growl.

The teal-haired Unicorn whimpered as he felt Nico's shaft pulse a few more times inside him. He carefully let go of Vincent's spent member and tugged the older man into another kiss. Vin laid down, snuggling close to Andy, uncaring that he was smearing his own seed across himself and his mate. He hummed contentedly as Nico wrapped his arm around both of them, nuzzling into Andy's soft hair. It smelled like flowers and sunshine. Their mate was like a sweet spring day. It felt so nice, so _safe_.

Andyvion peered over Vincent's shoulder as he looked at the grandfather clock on the wall. He let out a soft snort when he realized he still had ten more minutes with his mates until his next task. So, he held them both close and basked in their warmth. The three of them needed security and peace...and if that meant smuggling even their parents over to Peraza, then it would have to done.

The brothers petted and snuggled him, not realizing the thoughts filtering through Andyvion's head. The twins tried to live in the moment, stealing what happiness they could until they were called again to entertain the King. It had become more and more of a struggle over time... until they'd found Andy.

All the things that had become unbearable fell away when they touched him. So, they held him tight and close while they could.

When a few more minutes passed, Andyvion reluctantly pulled away from the twins and asked them to help clean him up for his next task of the day. "I have another break just before dinner..." He told them out loud.

"Oh, we know," they told him with wicked grins as Vincent threw a cleaning spell on Andy's front and Nico did the same with their mate's back.

"Oh?" Andy mused out loud as he pulled on his maid uniform and tied the apron around the back. "See you both then?" He asked aloud.

"And feel us," Vincent purred as he stroked a hand down Andy's back.

"Mmmm, possibly _taste_ us." Nico stole a kiss, his tongue teasing his mate's.

The twins reluctantly let Andy go. They'd see him, and more, later. As the teal Unicorn left them, the twins hugged each other tightly. Without Andyvion, the world was a little colder and lonelier. The violet Unicorns would always have each other. But, they hoped Andy would be a part of their little circle forever.


	3. Prologue: Part 3

 

Yellow eyes narrowed as they looked at the clock on the wall. His servants knew that there would be hell to pay if he was even a second late to his quarterly meeting with the Mortons. After a moment of thought, he decided to tug off the tie in his hair so that the mid-back olive locks flowed free. Rathburn had a touch of pride for his hair, which had a healthy shine that was fit for a ruler such as himself. Besides, it was the one thing she didn't have. The well-built king stood up from the table, just about to bellow out an order when a short maid with wide hips rushed into the dining room. "My office?" He questioned.

"Cleared and ready, Sir." The maid responded in a soft voice as she quickly started placing the cups, utensils, and other odds and ends on the tray to clean up.

"And the twins?" Rathburn asked. He raised a brow when he saw the slight blush on her cheeks as she lowered her aquamarine eyes. However, his entire mansion regularly lusted after his harem on a daily basis, so he thought nothing of it.

"They are already there waiting for you, Sir." The maid added as she picked up the tray. "Anything else?"

"No, you're dismissed," Rathburn ordered. The maid bowed and left and the king all but prowled his way out of the dining room and through the corridors. As he opened the doors of his office, he regarded one of his most prized possessions, the Morton twins. Two regal beauties with curly purple locks and sharper purple eyes. If there was one good thing that came from the union of their parents, it was their existence.

The king regarded their clothes and let out an annoyed sound. "No, that simply won't do." He stated as the arsenic symbol on his forehead began to glow a sickly yellow against his grayish, pale skin. Rathburn reached out his left hand towards the twins and moved it horizontally before them. Immediately, the clothes that the twins were wearing began to change into long, tiered gypsy skirts with exposed sides and sleeveless netted shirts in shades of violet.

Vincent and Nico looked down at their altered clothing. They said nothing and revealed nothing in their expressions of what they thought of the change. Their lovely eyes were distant. The only sign of their distress was how they held each other's hands, but they didn't cling. So, it wasn't very noticeable.

"Slightly better," Rathburn spoke aloud before giving out orders. "Nico, it's your turn to lay down across my desk. Vincent, come sit on my lap." As Nico laid down, he pressed his hand against the center of his chest as he regarded the view. Yes, he could be seen from all angles. "Lift one of your legs..." He instructed, feeling pleased to note that the entire leg and some of his hip was visible.

"As for _you_ ," Rathburn continued as he turned his attention to the twin on his lap. He tilted his chin up and dove down to give him a fresh and vicious hickey on the side of his neck.

Vincent gasped, repressing a disgusted shudder. He neither moved toward or away from his master. Similarly, Nico held his pose. He neither helped not hindered the King's activities.

They were props, and they knew it.

The king's trimmed beard scraped along Vin's skin as his lips moved towards the edge of his collarbone to leave a hickey there, as well. When he pulled away, Rathburn glanced back towards Nico. For a final touch of flare, he reached over to tug the netted shirt halfway up his chest. "There." He rumbled just as one of his butlers peeked his head in the door.

"Sir, the Mortons are here to see you." The butler announced.

"Let them in," Rathburn responded in a pleased tone of voice, the smug expression on his face was frighteningly devious.

The King couldn’t see his face, allowing Vincent shut to his eyes when he heard the door click open and Lord and Lady Morton were announced. Nico's eyes were open but sightless, staring at nothing, not meeting anyone's gaze. His expression was blank, even as his parents bowed before the desk that he was artfully draped across.

They didn't have to look to know that their father, Victor, would be handsome with his blue-violet curls pulled back as he towered over everyone in the room or that their mother would be fighting back the fire in her cranberry pink eyes when she saw Rathburn and the way he treated her babies. Most would have wisely feared such a look in the tiny woman's gaze; there was murder hidden in her irises. Not a single mauve hair was out of place in her smooth short bob. Her clothes were nothing but modest and ladylike, befitting her station. However, there was a warrior within her. When she saw her babies being treated like perverse window dressings, the fighter, and mother in her cried out for blood.

Yet it wasn't the time for such things. Instead, she bowed and greeted the King respectfully. She could wait.

"Victor," Rathburn practically purred as he slowly stroked Vincent's side. "How goes the construction of my honorary statue?" His gaze never left the purple eyes of the man he once called a friend. Without even glancing aside, he also addressed the woman beside him. "Lady Morton? Are the suppliers treating you well?"

Gemma's eyes were glued to the king's hands as they traveled along her son's body. "The suppliers are doing their best." She responded in a clipped voice.

"Yes," Victor said quickly before his mate could say more. "We've had some difficulties with access and delivery. The roadways are fine in the urban centers. However, in all other areas, the streets and highways have deteriorated greatly." Eyes that matched the twins' darted from his sons to the man stroking them like pets. He took a calming breath and continued. "A thought was put forward that perhaps a very small portion of the funds going towards your very nice statue could be used for road maintenance. I've been assured that minor changes could be made that wouldn't affect the final look of the piece, but could save enough to deal with the road problems and still have enough for bridge upkeep."

Victor looked hopeful while Gemma continued to look as though she'd tasted something bitter.

"As thorough as ever, Victor." Rathburn mused as he placed a hand on Nico's knee and slowly slid it down the thigh, giving the center a squeeze. "If you can re-arrange the funds with minimal fall-out, then you have my permission." He let go of Nico's leg and dragged his other hand back up Vincent's side, gently pinching the young man's nipple between his fingers. "If it was the roads and not the suppliers, you should have stated as much, Lady Morton."

"We've told you about the run-down highways before!" Gemma hissed. "You really seem to like listening from-" Before she could say more, Victor placed a hand on her shoulder. She frowned as she glanced up at him, but stopped the beginning of her rant.

Vincent held back a flinch as the King gave his side a harsh pinch. Vin knew the signal well. He stretched his arms up to wrap them around Rathburn's neck and leaned in to allow himself to be kissed. It was supposed to look spontaneous like it was Vincent's idea. They had tried it with Nico once at a similar meeting, but the younger twin had been unable to hide his hesitance. Gemma had nearly blackened Rathburn's yellow eye by the end of that meeting and Nico had been punished severely. From then on, Vincent had volunteered for the more stomach-turning aspects of such meetings.

Rathburn's smirk widened as he dove down to claim the young man's lips in a bruising kiss. One of his hands reached up to rake the curly, purple locks to the side as his other hand reached down to cup the twin's backside.

Gemma shifted as if to say something or to rip her son out of the king's grasp, but then she let out a little gasp of shock. As Rathburn's fingers curled Vincent's hair aside, she caught sight of a unique marking on the back of her son's neck. She lifted a hand to her mouth and reached over to point it out to her husband when her younger son caught her gaze.

Nico had seen what she had, his violet eyes widening. Nico stretched languidly, running his fingers through his hair. He turned his head, flashing the mating mark on the back of his own neck. He looked his mother and then his father in the eyes, giving his head a slight shake as he pressed a finger to his lips. He then easily slipped back into the contrived pose the King had put him into.

The marking was undeniably the same on the back of both her sons' necks...a striking eye of a peacock feather. Gemma took hold of Victor's hand and glanced up at him to verify that he saw what she had seen, as well.

It was a good thing that the King was distracted. Victor couldn't have hidden his amazed look. That was not any crest that they knew, and it was certainly not the harsh-looking symbol on Rathburn's forehead. Questions and concerns swirled through their minds, but the parents heeded their youngest son's warning. The King would not be pleased if his favorite playthings had snuck a mate under his nose.

However, Vincent's reluctant kiss could only distract Rathburn for so long. He wanted to see Victor's and Gemma's faces after witnessing their precious child appear to initiate a kiss. As he pulled away, Rathburn was not disappointed. His smirk grew even wider as he regarded the lingering traces of shock on both their faces. It left him quite satisfied with Vincent's performance.

"If that is all, then if Lady Morton and her sons would wait outside as I speak privately with Victor? I do, indeed, have some foreign affairs to look into later today." He admitted.

Gemma looked on as her sons slowly walked away from the king as if they were prey that didn't want a predator to give chase. She walked out into the hall with them.

"Where can we talk?" She asked softly.

Nico took one of his mother's small strong hands and Vincent took the other. In moments, they were tucked into a small forgotten tea room.

"Mother," the boys sobbed as they fell to the couch with Gemma.

Nico slid to the floor, resting his cheek on his mother's knee as he looked up at her adoringly. Vincent curled into her side with his face snuggled into her shoulder. She was a tiny woman, at least a foot shorter than the twins and two feet shorter than her gentle husband. Yet, she easily gathered her boys to her for these few moments until she'd have to leave them again.

"Now then, my loves," She mused out loud as she massaged Nico's scalp with a hand and pressed a kiss to Vincent's cheek. "Did your father and I really see what we saw behind your necks?"

"His name's Andyvion," Vincent told her with what was the first genuine happiness she'd seen from either of her sons in years.

"He's perfect, Mama," Nico whispered as tears sparkled in his eyes "He's an _angel_."

Gemma gently traced the chevron markings on both her sons' foreheads. "Andyvion," She tested the name. "I'm eager to meet him."

The twins sighed.

"I don't know when you _will_ ," Nico admitted.

"He's in hiding as a maid here in the manor," Vincent explained.

"If Dukie finds out..." Nico paled.

" _When_ he finds out." Vincent petted his brother's soft curls. "We won't be able to keep this a secret forever, Coco." He looked to his mother. "When it's discovered we'll have to run or send Andyvion to safety...away from here."

The petite woman was surprised at their conviction. She was more curious than ever to see the man who drew such a protective reaction from her boys.

"Your father and I are doing what we can. Rathburn will slip up, and when he does, we'll have Peraza _and_ Zirao Zion on our side." She affirmed.

"There is some kind of big to-do tonight," Nico said conspiratorially. "There are servants from all over in advance of their masters."

Vincent took a slip of paper he’d hidden in the heel of his shoe and put it in his mother's hand.

"We made a list of everyone who has sent a personal servant here for the party," Gemma's eldest explained.

"Dukie is careful to make sure no one ever says anything in front of us," Nico continued. "But we have eyes and ears."

"Great work," Gemma replied as she hid the list in her purse. "Sweethearts, remember...if any of this gets to be too much, your father and I will pull you out no matter _what_ will happen." She insisted. "I would take Rathburn down with my own hands."

They clung to their mother, shaking their heads wildly.

"Even if you succeeded," Nico gasped.

"Those loyal to him would see you dead!" Vincent finished.

"Father _needs_ you," they told her sadly.

Silence weighed heavily on them for a moment.

"If...If something happens to us," Nico whispered. "If it's Rathburn's doing that ends us, you _have_ to promise to wait for the right moment for vengeance."

"Don't throw your lives away," Vincent agreed, looking pained. "We know you'll stop him." He glanced at his brother. "We were close to _giving up_ , Mama...To letting it all end..."

Tears formed in the fierce woman's eyes as her expression shifted from determination to concern. "No, my sweethearts!" She gasped. "Never think like that. Without you, everything your father and I have done will have been in vain. We want our country to be safe again, for _you_ to be safe." Gemma explained as she all but crushed both her sons to herself in a tight hug.

"No," Nico gasped, as his mother squeezed the air out of him. "We _were_ giving up...Not anymore. Andy..."

Their smiles were soft and dreamy. Gemma knew that look. It was how Victor looked after he'd lifted her up for a quick sweet kiss. It was how their father looked when he spoke of Gemma.

"My, my...I'm liking this Andy more and more." Gemma admitted with a trembling smile. "Still, that my boys reached that level of low..." The rest was a hissed whisper. "If I ever get the chance, I'll _castrate_ him."

"It's not..." Nico mumbled.

"That bad," Vincent finished, but they couldn't look Gemma in the eyes when they said it.

It _was_ that bad. It was worse than that, even. They'd never let their mother know the depravities and pain they were subjected to. She would tear Rathburn apart with her bare hands and burn the manor to the ground if she suspected half of the cruelties they endured daily. When she asked if they were treated badly, they lied. They did everything they could to convince her that Rathburn mostly enjoyed parading them in front of her, but was busy with the rest of his harem when they weren't visiting. Usually, they couldn't successfully lie to their mother. Desperation drove them to make sure she was convinced. Some days it was harder to convince her.

That day was one of those days.

"We will take you home right now, you only have to say the word." Gemma reminded them.

The twins just shook their heads. They couldn't protect themselves, but they could keep their mother from being executed and their father from joining their ranks in the King's harem.

Gemma pressed her hand to the side of each of their faces. "We love you and are proud of you both. Stay strong together." She said.

"Yes, Mama," they answered obediently, allowing themselves to be soothed and protected, just for a little while.

Gemma pressed a kiss to each of their temples and let out a sigh. "Now, it's time to go rescue your father from Rathburn." She suggested.

"Daddy's going to be making that face again," Nico snorted as he stood.

* * *

 

Back in Rathburn's office, Victor was indeed making a face. However, the king paid no heed to it, as his hands trailed along the taller man's back and shoulders.

"Victor, Victor, Victor..." He practically purred. "However is that little woman satisfying you night after night? As I've shown you before, I have quite the variety of young men that I could lend you from my harem."

"Including my sons!" the violet-eyed Unicorn pointed out coldly as he attempted to subtly evade his King's unwanted touch.

"Only because you don't take their place," Rathburn reminded him. "I can offer you so much, Victor. All you have to do is reach out and _grab_ it." He added as he held Victor's face with both his hands.

Victor held himself very still, knowing better than to reject Rathburn's touch in an obvious way.

"I have a _mate_ , Highness." Victor tried to keep his voice neutral.

The sharp sting of pain was visible in Rathburn's yellow eyes for a half of a second before he allowed the taller man to lower his hands back down and off him.

“Fine.” He whispered. “Go then, _go_ to the little woman.”

Victor's bow was less than graceful as he backed out of the room. The tie keeping his hair up had been lost at some point, and the Unicorn's deep blue curls were uncharacteristically messy. The top buttons of his shirt were also missing. Victor blushed as he pulled his collar closed and escaped into the hall.

“H-Honey?” Gemma called out as they met halfway into the hall. She rushed over to help fix him up. “ _Honestly_ , why is it that he always leaves you in such a state,” She grumbled, a hint of jealousy in her voice. “If I ever find out that he did _more_ than his awful attempts to molest you...”

"I'm fine," Victor squeaked, wide-eyed, bending over so his diminutive mate could reach.

Undaunted, the smaller woman ran her fingers through his hair until it was settled down a bit and then gave her husband a firm kiss on the lips. “Our sons found out something grave,” She then whispered into his ear. “We should head out to Peraza right away.”

"The boys..." Victor's violet eyes were filled with sadness as they looked for his sons. "There's no time for me talk to them, is there?"

“We _do_ have a bit more time,” Gemma replied with a smile as he led him over to the tea room just as the boys were walking out of it.

The twins dragged their father in and tackled him to the floor. They were like excited puppies as they grinned and bounced around their dad. Gemma soaked in the sight of her beautiful family, her beloved boys, all in one place. This was how it used to be as of six years ago...this was how it should have _always_ been. She chased away the sad thoughts with the vision before her. They would have this back and more, they just had to keep strong.

* * *

 

Andyvion was barely able to see where he was going as he walked down the hallway with a basket full of dried laundry. Just as he was about to pass a tea room with a short woman standing before it, he heard familiar peals of laughter. He set the basket down against the wall and approached the room.

“Excuse me, my lady...” He greeted in his soft, womanly tone of voice.

"Andy!" the twins gasped as they froze with Nico in a playful headlock and Vincent clinging to Victor's back like a monkey.

Andy gaped at them in shock. They had never been so careless to call him Andy instead of Andrea, as was his disguise name. _“Shh,”_ He hushed as he rushed into the room, closing the door behind him. His voice fell to its normal octave. “Remember that it’s _‘Andrea’_ when I’m working.” He admonished.

Gemma couldn’t bring herself to speak as she stared at the girl-no, the young _man_ that walked in the room...the young man that just so happened to have the eye of a peafowl feather on his forehead.

Victor tipped Nico's head forward to get a closer look at the mating mark on the back of his neck. He looked from it to Andyvion's crest and back again. Victor grinned as he stood, carrying Vincent along on his back as though he didn't even notice him. Andy found himself swept up into the giant's hug.

“Whoa!” Andy cried out as he kept still. “Wh-what’s going on?” He asked, confused.

The ridiculously tall man lifted the little servant up to eye level and smiled at Andy gently. His eyes were a lovely violet that was very familiar.

"Welcome to the family, Andyvion," he said sincerely.

Aquamarine eyes shot open wide. ”Family?” He looked to the twins for confirmation. When they nodded, he took another good look at the man before him. He was definitely their father, no doubt about it. “P-Pleased to _meet_ you?”

Gemma had finally pulled herself together enough to come closer, as well. “He’s so... _pretty_. Do you see this, Victor?”

"He's adorable!" Victor agreed, giving Andy a little squeeze. "He's as tiny as you, Gem." The giant actually giggled as he held Andy up. "So, cute! I could eat him up!"

 _"Dad!"_ the twins scolded as they blushed scarlet.

When he was finally set on his feet, Andyvion fixed up the skirt of his uniform and bowed to them formally. "My name is Andyvion Liwa." He introduced himself. When the young man straightened himself back up, a blush was streaked across his nose and cheeks. "I-I know it's a bit disconcerting seeing me dressed like this, but I assure you that it is only a disguise!" He insisted.

"My sons explained as much to me," Gemma replied as she took hold of Andy's face to get a better look at him. Her thumbs traced his teal eyebrows, and she gently turned him from side to side. "It's remarkable how pretty you are."

Andy's blush spread out to cover his entire face. "I...um, thank you?"

"My boys both mating the same man." Victor grinned as he patted Andyvion on the head affectionately. "I should have seen that coming."

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Nico gushed as he cuddled up to Andy's side.

"Like an angel?" Vincent sighed dreamily, wrapping his arms around Andyvion's waist.

Despite the twins not being shy about touching others, Andy still hadn't quite expected their parents to be just as affectionate.

"I-I'm in love with your sons?" He all but squeaked in response. "Will try to take care of them..."

"I would expect nothing less," Gemma affirmed, pleased with the young man's honesty.

"He's so cute!" Victor exclaimed. "I want to keep him."

The twins growled and effectively hid Andy from sight by covering their little mate with themselves.

"I'm teasing," Victor laughed, amethyst eyes twinkling.

Gemma gave them a bright smile. "Alright, boys. You seem to be in good hands." She pointed out. "Honey, let's go. The faster we get to work, the faster we'll be able to spend more time with all three of them."

The mirth drained out of the tall Unicorn's expression. He tried to hide his sadness at leaving the trio there to Rathburn's questionable mercy, but his worry was obvious. Victor scooped up all three of them in a hug that lifted their feet off the ground.

"My sweet boys," he choked. "Stay safe. And remember, you can contact us at any time. We'll come in a heartbeat."

The twins hugged their father tight, comforted by his genuine affection and love. The big man had always been lovingly demonstrative. Their childhood had been filled with riding their father's shoulders, climbing him like a patient jungle gym as he tried to work, being tossed into the air and caught with a hug, or laying on him while he spun a silly story for them. None of their lives had prepared the brothers for what Duke Rathburn had in store for them when he'd stolen them away.

They'd only been eighteen, little more than children when Rathburn had gotten his wicked hands on them. The boys were tricked and kidnapped. By the time Gemma and Victor had found Vin and Coco, it was too late. Rathburn had already consolidated enough power and influence to be able to concoct a story that convinced the King to allow him to keep the lovely twins. He'd been whispering venom in the King's ear for years, by then. A few comments and lies had the King believing that the Morton's were on the path to treachery and had to be controlled. And what better way to do that than through their boys? Out of their parents' questionable influence, the twins could be taught loyalty and patriotism. And, Gemma and Victor could be kept well under the thumb of the crown.

It was all lies, but it had worked.

When the King had died, under dubious circumstances, Rathburn had been well positioned to take the throne. After that, the new King's hold over the Mortons only tightened.

So, the boys held their father tight, drawing in all the love and affection that they could. It would have to last the interminable span of time until they could see him again.

Though Andyvion had been swept up into the hug, he gently returned it and allowed his mates to soak in their father's warmth before their parents had to go.

"N-Next time, I'll introduce you to _my_ parents, as well." He suggested. The young man really did want all of them to spend some time together.

"We'll be looking forward to it," Gemma replied as she took Victor's place and hugged the three of them to her. She pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, even Andy's. "I love you so much."

Victor's eyes were as big and sad as a basset hound's as his mate gently led him from the room. It broke his heart every time he had to leave his boys there in that den of vipers. But, this time, he felt a little better knowing that Andy was there with them. Victor saw something special in the tiny servant. He didn't know Andyvion well, but something told him that the trio was safer now that they'd found each other. Victor would find out all he could about Andy and his family when they reached home. Preparations would need to be altered to include Andyvion in case the twins needed to be extracted quickly from the King's clutches.

Victor sighed softly, shoulders slumping as he lost sight of his boys and his brand new son-in-law. He'd pray for their safety and work secretly to pull their country from the darkness it had fallen into.

Andy watched them go, still feeling like he had just gone through a whirlwind. "Well, that's _one_ way to meet your in-laws." He mused quietly.

"They loved you!" Nico said with a kiss to Andy's flushed cheek.

"Adored you," Vincent added, kissing the other cheek. "As they should. You're utterly adorable. I find myself in a constant state of adoration when you're near."

"Still, I didn't quite expect for them to see me in these clothes- _clothes!_ The basket, I need to take it over to the chambermaids..." The teal Unicorn rambled out loud.

"You're perfect in whatever you wear," Nico purred as he quickly straightened Andy's clothes and hair.

"We have to get ready for the party, anyway." Vincent sighed as he stole a quick kiss and plopped the basket in Andy's arms.

"I love you," the twins whispered as they scooted their little mate out the door. They would wait a few minutes and then leave to prepare for that night. It wouldn't do to draw suspicion towards Andyvion.

Just before he walked out, Andy turned around and pressed a kiss to each of their lips. "Love you, too." He said as he rushed off with a pink tint to his cheeks.

A few hours later, Andyvion found himself in a straight line with all the other cleaning maids in his beige colored uniform. The foreign dignitaries were being seated with their own servants standing behind them. The teal Unicorn had never seen uniforms of so many different variations. A platform had been set up, along with rows of chairs, so that everyone would be able to see and hear King Rathburn clearly. Andy felt his fellow maids shift and tense on occasion. Perhaps they felt as anxious as he did upon seeing so many foreign leaders in one place.

The murmuring between the leaders and their servants grew in volume and then fell to silence as the olive-haired King stepped onto the platform. His hair was in a high ponytail adorned with stringed studs of gold. His suit was custom made to fit him perfectly. It was black with an olive inner lining and an olive square kerchief in his pocket. His vest was a dark gray chrome and the black dress shirt beneath featured a yellow cravat that was the same hue as his eyes. A cape was draped over his shoulders in black velvet with silver embroidery around the edges.

"My esteemed dignitaries," Rathburn spoke out loud in a clear voice that could be heard from as far back as the maids in the most distant corners of the room. "As you all well know, it has been mere months since I have claimed Cha Borolan as its leader." He began. "And, though I have been by my predecessor's side for over eight years, I know that I still am quite the young ruler."

He slowly paced before the first row and motioned with his hand towards a ruling couple.

"Is that not so?" He asked them. "Tell me, how old do you think I am? Have a guess."

"I certainly couldn't hazard a guess," the foreign country's queen said demurely.

"I'd think you must be over a hundred," the king with her said with a frown. "It would take at least that long to reach this point."

"You flatter me. I am merely forty-eight. Though considered an aged adult to our human neighbors, I'm still barely past an adolescent in our world," He admitted. "However, as you have mentioned, and if you ask our closest neighbors and allies...the Gordures of Junziean, and the McRays from Sero. We have accomplished quite a lot in partnership." His yellow eyes held a determined glint as he gazed over the crowd. "Imagine how much _more_ we could do together, as a united front."

He once again slowly paced from one side of the platform to the other. "Sir Fletcher McRay," He called out. "Your neighbors are the Montcroix. What is their _status_ as of right now?"

"Th-they've regained rulership of Zirao Zion," The Sero king responded.

Rathburn nodded as murmurs once again began to break out over the crowd.

Andyvion, who was listening to everything from a distance, wondered what their king was getting at.

"The Montcroix...they are quite privileged for Nightmares. Note how they have pretended to hand over control to their Elders, most of which were Unicorns themselves, only to _steal_ the monarchy back!" The olive-haired king accused. "There is even talk that a Maiden was involved. A Maiden, held hostage by Nightmares? Are we truly going to allow these Nightmares to take over our world one country at a time?"

King Rathburn paused to allow for the dignitaries to speak amongst themselves for a moment. "I have a proposition, my rulers in arms." He continued. "And I needn't even manipulate a sacred chaste Maiden to achieve it..."

The teal-haired Unicorn frowned as he found himself leaning closer to hear what Rathburn had to say.

"It has come to my attention that the young Unicorn regent from Peraza, after the tragic deaths of his parents some years past, is not only of courting age but is actively seeking a mate to help him rule his country," Rathburn revealed. "I know that some of you have heirs that are at the cusp of courtship, but I ask that you leave the Perazan Crown Prince to _me_."

Andy felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. Winter? Was Rathburn really going after _Winter_?

"If chosen, not only would I be able to unite Cha Borolan with Peraza, but it would be one more link in the fight against Nightmare domination!" Rathburn declared.

All of his other words, along with the rolling murmurs of the crowd, were lost to Andyvion's ears as he staggered out of formation. King Rathburn was going after Winter Maestri, after Peraza! If their twisted ruler expanded his rule, then no place on their _world_ would be safe.

At the risk of his disguise, his job, and his own life, Andy found himself shifting into his Unicorn form and tearing off into the manor in search of his mates. His white pelt gleamed in the night, and the sound of his teal hooves hitting the stone paths echoed loudly in his equine ears. He had to find them, even if it meant bursting into Rathburn's chambers.

Andy finally found them in one of the bathing chambers. The sound of his hooves was sharp and loud on the tiles. Andyvion wasn't sure how he'd found them. He'd thought of them, of how he needed them, and felt himself pulled towards his mates.

_"Andy?"_

There was a splash as Nico and Vincent jumped out of the tub and ran to him. It was amazing no one fell and broke their neck. Water dripped off their smooth naked bodies, but neither of them paid any heed to it under the circumstances.

Andyvion shifted into his human form so fast that he stumbled for a moment. "Winter!" He gasped for air between his words. "Rathburn...is going after Winter!" He rambled. "Told the delegates to hold back their heirs...so only he could _court_ him!!" He held the top of his head with both his hands. "He's really set on taking over Peraza, I just can't _believe_...we have to _do_ something!"

"Slow down," Vincent said calmly, waving a hand to activate a spell to dry them.

"Tell us what happened," Nico urged, throwing a locking silence spell on the door.

Tears began to brim in Andy's eyes. "Rathburn's meeting...all this preparation. It was so that he could convince the other leaders not to go after Winter. He wants to court him to take over Peraza!! We just can't let that happen!" He explained. "I...I've got to _warn_ him!"

"Of course," Nico soothed, wrapping his mate in his arms. "We can help." He looked to Vincent.

"We've had preparations ready for us to escape for years." Vincent joined the hug. "We have them hidden in our glade and we can ask Kimset if he'll take you to Peraza."

And that was when it hit him hard. If he left, he couldn't bring his mates with him. Rathburn wouldn't miss one servant out of a thousand, but he would surely miss his favorite twins. "You...I would have to _leave_ you." He hissed in frustration. But, even as he desperately wanted to stay with his mates, he realized that there was just no other way.

"It's not forever," Nico whispered.

"And your friend needs help immediately." Vincent pulled back slightly. "But...does the King suspect you?"

Andy shook his head. "He doesn't even realize I exist. Which is why he wouldn't notice if I left. But, if you two left with me...he'd _know_."

"We know, love." Vincent cupped Andyvion's cheek.

"We'll miss you," Nico sighed, before straightening. "Come on. We have to hurry." He quickly pulled on his robe. "The sooner you go, the sooner we can see you again."

The teal Unicorn nodded and the three of them rushed out into the night towards the glade. Andyvion felt as if his stomach was being squeezed as hard as his heart with every step they took. He had to reach Peraza as fast as possible. How was he going to do that?

Luckily, Kimset was nearby. Andy watched as his mates quickly explained the situation to the giant cat. Special saddle-bags were secured to the beast by Nico as Vincent hunted down clothing from their stash whose cuffs could be rolled up and their waists cinched. Vin's eyes were sad as he secured a ribbon around the waist of a shirt that fit Andy more like a dress.

"J-Just how is riding Kimset any faster than taking the monorail?" Andyvion finally asked out loud.

"Well, first of all, Kimset is very fast," Vincent pointed out. "He can move faster than your eyes can see when he wants to."

"When he's not lazing around in the sunshine," Nico added, scratching under the pard's chin. "He can also scent good places for dimensional hops. Since you don't have a map of the hop-points, it won't be perfect. But, it will still get you there faster than anything else." Nico gave Kimset a final pat and stood. "Have you traveled using hops before?"

Andy shook his head. He had never even heard of such a thing. Yes, they sometimes traveled through the dimensional boundaries, especially to search for Maidens. But, he had never heard of dimensional hops. "Hop-points?" He asked. "Map?"

"We learned about it traveling with our parents," Vicent explained. "You know those little ripples you can use to pass into another dimension? Like the ones that let us bug the humans?"

"Like on the boundaries?" Andy asked.

"Exactly," Nico praised. "There's kind of an odd...well, sort of a _glitch,_ I guess, that you can use to your advantage if you're traveling long distances. If you push extra power into the spell when you're entering the portal, you can pop forward to an entirely different portal."

"It's not an exact science, though," Vincent continued. "You have to be pointed in the direction you want to hop when you enter the portal. Sometimes, it's too far to the next ripple and you will pop back to where you started. It can be a rough ride." Vin tied his mate's pretty teal hair back. "All you have to do, though, is let Kimset take you to the portal, put a little extra oomph into it when you open it, and expect some bumps. You might be able to jump quite a few in a row, but you're going to have to move on to a better portal sometimes."

Nico swatted Vincent's hands away from Andy's hair before he knotted it.

"We believe in you, love," Nico assured with a smile. "You can do this. Hurry and help your friend. We'll wait for you."

"If you need help or to send us a message, contact our parents." Vincent pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek as Nico slipped a ring into Andyvion's hand.

It held a huge amethyst the same shade as the brothers' eyes set in platinum. It fit Nico and Vincent's ring finger but would fit on Andy's thumb.

"If you ever need proof that you are a part of the Morton family, show that ring and one of the mating marks." Nico blinked, willing himself not to get teary-eyed. "I love you, Andy."

"As do I," Vincent said softly.

The teal Unicorn gave each of them a hard kiss on the lips and an even tighter hug.

"I promise I'll come back for you!" He vowed as he mounted Kimset and the two of them headed towards the boundary. Andy sent a final glance over his shoulder at his two mates before doing as instructed, letting the magic surge through them into a jump. _"I love you both!"_ was the last thing he had said before he and Kimset disappeared.

 

 

 


	4. Penni and Renke

Pennicola blew his white-blond hair out of his eyes when no one was looking. He sat, back straight, hands in his lap. Proper. He really wanted to nibble one of the breadsticks in the middle of the table, but nibbling was frowned upon. He kept quite still, but his pale sapphire eyes darted from place to place. They followed a mama cat skirting the edge of the outdoor cafe, a pink kitten hanging from the mother's mouth. Pennicola watched, delighted, as the cat went back and forth, transporting several brightly colored kittens to a new hiding place. The pale-haired Unicorn itched to follow her, to see her litter, pet their soft fur, and count their tiny toes. He distracted himself a while longer imagining names for all the kittens.

Penni wasn't allowed pets.

Eventually, the Perazan had to accept that his date wasn't coming. He hadn't seen the distant cousin he was supposed to meet in years, but he had a nearly photographic memory. He would remember his cousin's coloring and crest. Honestly, it was a bit of a relief that Pennicola wouldn't have to go through with the date. His parents had set it up and made it clear that Penni's opinions on it weren't important. The regal Unicorn needed a well-placed spouse. They were already making heavy concessions by not forcing him to attempt to woo women when the young man couldn't imagine a romantic interest in anything other than men.

When a waiter came to check on him, Pennicola paid for his drink and the untouched breadsticks, thanking the server for his time and attention.

Penni knew he should go directly to the hotel his parents had reserved for him. He even started to walk in that direction. However, didn't make it a block before he thought he saw the twitch of a furred tail around a corner. The young Perazan looked around furtively, a wide grin breaking his proper facade as he hurried around the corner. He didn't find the cat.

Instead, he had found a street vendor who sold him two little blue jewels magicked to stick to skin. Pennicola's eyes were wide with happy wonder as the vendor affixed the jewels to one of Penni's cheeks, spinning an unlikely tale of magical fish whose lucky scales would turn into the jewels if the fish were tickled by a left-handed dryad under a new moon.

Pennicola believed every word.

The Unicorn was next distracted by the intricately carved woodwork around the windows of a pub. Penni traced the flowing curves with his fingers, delighting in the smooth wood, following it around the side of the building. Pennicola wondered if the carving went all the way around, deciding there was no reason he couldn't find out.

::

Across the pub was a convenience store that Renke Ruzzier frequented for his weekly necessities. He held a recyclable bag filled with bread, eggs, and different cheeses. As he exited the store, the most alluring scent wafted across the street and all but smacked him in the face with its intensity. The Nightmare had only come across three Maidens in his lifetime, but the owner of that new scent was broadcasting quite sharply. A set of heterochromatic green and purple eyes peered across the street, and then promptly frowned at what they were seeing.

"Aren't chu just the prettiest thing," mused an inebriated Unicorn out loud. "A little short for my tastes, but..."

"If she's doo shord for you, den move over," a second man, a Nightmare this time, stated as he shoved the Unicorn aside and cupped Pennicola's face with one hand.

"Dumbass," hissed the third man, another Nightmare, as he jabbed his friend on the side and placed a hand on Penni's shoulder. "S’not a she! He's clearly a _he_!"

"He or she, don't matter to me!" called out the fourth man, a mixed Unicorn as he gave the Perazan a sharp slap on the backside. "Wanna come have a little fun with us, sweetcheeks?"

"Oh _, I’m_ sure the lil’ tyke does _not_ ," Renke growled as he approached the drunken group. Were they so sloshed that they couldn't tell what was right under their noses? "Yall are either morons or drunk outta yer minds to not recognize a Maiden when ya smell one."

Four variations of shock came across the drunken men's faces. The two Nightmares immediately backed off. But, the Unicorn and the mixed Unicorn leaned down to get a long whiff off the top of Pennicola's head.

_"Holy Hera."_

_"Son of a bitch!"_

"You know what? I _still_ wanna play with him," the mixed Unicorn admitted.

"Who cares if he's a Maiden!" the Unicorn agreed.

The two Nightmares tried to signal the Unicorns to quit messing around, but the other two men were too tipsy to recognize it. One moment, they had slipped their hands beneath Penni's shirt to try to pull it off. The next moment, both men were knocked unconscious to the ground.

Renke straightened back up, cracking his knuckles as he sent a glare towards the two Nightmares that remained at the entrance of the alleyway. "Wanna share the fate of yer moronic friends?" He hissed. The two inebriated Nightmares shook their heads and tripped over their own feet as they scampered away.

Concern filled the green and purple eyes as Renke turned to assess the damage. "Alright, lil’ tyke?" He asked.

"Oh! Ah, yes. I'm so sorry you were bothered, sir," Pennicola responded as he desperately tried to smooth his rumpled skirt. There was a dirty scuff on the sleeve where the men had pushed him against one of the walls.

"Oh dear," Penni said worriedly, looking at the unconscious men on the ground. "Will they be alright? I should call a healer. Poor things. That looked like it hurt."

Brilliant blue eyes caught Renke as the petite Unicorn looked up at him, the jewels on his cheek matching the sparkle in his irises. The Nightmare was forced to push his estimate of the kid's age by a few years. Still definitely too young to be wandering around the back-ends of pubs getting manhandled, though.

"A healer for _them_?" Renke growled. "We should be getting one for _you_...are ya hurt?" He questioned as he reached out and carefully swept Penni's long, pale locks aside to look at the back of his neck. A part of him wanted to tug the shirt up from the back to see if there were any bruises back there. Instead, he walked around in a circle as he took in every part of the young man that he could see. "Don't seem too hurt...what were ya _thinking_?" He then argued as he motioned towards the unconscious men on the floor.

"When four drunkards try to hit on ya, ya gotta shout out loud and clear that you're a Maiden!" He insisted. "Listen, I dunno where you came from. You're clearly not from 'round these parts, cause over here we take that shit seriously."

"As I said, I'm quite well." Pennicola patted the huge man's arm and then patted it again just to enjoy the ripple of muscles. "Ah, yes. I'm from Peraza. I'm very sorry. I didn't realize there was a custom about announcing Maidenhood to everyone a person meets." Penni gave a sharp nod, smiling up at Renke beatifically. "Hello, my name is Pennicola. I am a Maiden. Delightful to meet you." The fair Unicorn bowed, then peeked up at Renke through his hair. "How was that? Did I do it right?"

The Nightmare was stunned to silence for a good moment before making his decision. "Nope, this ain't working," he said as he bent down to pick up his bag of groceries from the floor. He then held out an open hand for the Unicorn to take. “I can explain everythin’, but we can’t be out in the open like this. My place’s only a block away. Come with?”

"Certainly," Penni answered immediately, seemingly unconcerned with following a strange man to his home, his small hand dwarfed in Renke's. "If you're sure it won't be an imposition."

And that was yet another reason that Renke was uneasy. The young man seemed to invite all kinds of trouble. How the hell the tiny thing managed to survive this long was beyond him.

Renke gently led the younger man to his home. The house was a small dwelling between many others of the same size. Though it looked like it was in serious need of a paint job on the outside, the inside was quite tidy and new. The kitchen was small, but the living room was large enough for an entire sofa set. His were black velvet.

“You can sit anywhere,” the Nightmare said as he began to put his groceries away. “Want anything to eat or drink? I got orange juice, passion fruit juice, grape juice…water and milk. For snacks, I have chips, cookies, cheese n’ crackers.”

Pennicola perched on the edge of the couch seat, back straight and hands folded demurely in his lap. They itched to pet the soft ebony fabric, but he was able to control the urge.

"Whatever you're having will be fine, thank you," Penni said with a polite smile, his eyes wandering over the room. "Your home is lovely. It's very warm and welcoming."

His sapphire eyes paused at a massive wooden carving of a bear in the corner. It was intricately detailed. The bear was shifted onto its short hind legs, with its much longer forelimbs stretched in front of it. Penni shifted his head to get a better look, noticing the carved creature had a sloping back, similar to a hyena's. It had a short muzzle, parted slightly to show a carefully carved tongue and long teeth. It had large rounded ears and seemed to be looking at something very interesting above it.

"Oh, is that a carving of a Nandi Bear?" Penni asked, not realizing where he was standing and stepping closer to the carving. "I've heard they're becoming quite rare in Africa." Pennicola stroked a hand across the carving, smiling at the carefully detailed textures under his fingertips.

The Nightmare was quite impressed with the Unicorn’s knowledge. “Nandi bear, is that what it’s called?” Renke mused aloud as he came over to set a tray full of random snacks and grape juice onto the glass table in the center of the living room. “Saw one as a kid once and I didn’t wanna forget the moment, so I carved it out myself.”

However, the proud grin on Renke’s face faltered as he saw the large, wooden carving teetering downward. _“Watch out!”_ He warned as he quickly tugged the Unicorn towards him by his elbow. The Nightmare held the Unicorn against his chest as the bear bounced once on the ground, and then quivered to a halt. “You alright?”

"Oh no! Your Nandi!" Penni clutched at Renke's chest while craning his neck to see the giant bear statue. "Have I broken it? I've surely damaged it. It's so beautifully made, I'll never forgive myself if I've so much as scratched it!"

At that slight shift, the blond’s scent teased the larger man’s nostrils. The layers of Vanilla bean, cinnamon, and apples were downright mouthwatering. In spite of himself, the Nightmare found himself dipping down to press his nose to the juncture of Pennicola’s throat and shoulders and simply took in the fragrance.

“I’m loads more worried about _you_ ,” Renke insisted. “That wood is strong. Nothin’ but age’ll weather it down...Celestials, you smell so good.”

"Mmm, wood," Pennicola moaned softly, arching forward to press his sudden erection against Renke's thigh. He took a deep breath. "You smell the _best_..."

The Nightmare let out a low growl of approval as he gently nuzzled the side of the Unicorn’s neck. “You can actually catch my scent?” He mused aloud.

For Renke, it had been many years since he was a Maiden. He had been told that his scent was of the bark from a royal empress tree, sensation lilac, and a rainforest. But, hell if he knew when anyone last detected any of them.

"Mmhmm." Penni pushed up on his toes to nuzzle into the tall Nightmare's neck. "Like lilacs in deep forests. Not pine...something else...some sort of heavy _woods_ , damp and lush with growing things."

The shock in Renke's eyes shifted into a hunger that he, himself, didn't know where it sparked from. How many years had it been since anyone caught all _three_ of his scents and was able to describe them? The Nightmare pulled back to gaze into Penni's pale blue eyes and then all but crushed his lips against the Unicorn's. Renke kissed him with every ounce of experience he had gained over the years as a reward for the younger man's accuracy.

Penni moaned, running his fingers over Renke's endless, delightful muscles. The petite Unicorn licked at Renke's lips, begging for a deeper kiss as Pennicola rubbed himself mindlessly against the Nightmare.

The Nightmare wrapped an arm around the Perazan's waist, tugging the Unicorn flush against him as his tongue dove inside the younger man's mouth to claim every inch.

Pennicola gasped, eyes wide. Renke was afraid for a moment that he'd gone too far and frightened the kid. Penni was a _Maiden,_ after all. The Nightmare was about to pull back and apologize when the pale-haired man gave a little hop, pulling himself up by Ren's shoulders and wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist before nuzzling his throat, peppering the warm skin with kisses.

The older man felt his pants becoming far too tight. _Maiden_...the Unicorn was _chaste_ , Renke kept reminding himself. He refused to cross that threshold, as it would make him no better than the drunken men that were lured in by Penni's precious looks. "A-hem," Renke cleared his throat. "P-Penni...how old are ya?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Pennicola blinked languidly. "My birthday's not for months. Did you want to do something for my birthday? We should do something for yours, it's probably before mine." Penni licked at Renke's collar bone. "What do you want for your birthday? I could make you a cake."

The Nightmare couldn't be more confused about what to do with the Unicorn in his arms. He walked over to the couch and sat them both down, gently settling Pennicola onto his lap as he took hold of the blond's shoulders. "No, I mean how _old_ are ya? Have you turned 18 yet?" He questioned.

"Oh!" Penni blushed, spine straightening. "Yes. I'm eighteen. And you?" he asked politely, hands resting on his thighs as though he were sitting in front of a dignitary instead of on Renke's lap.

Renke let out a sigh of relief. "Twenty-two," he responded as he gently raked back some of the blond's long locks. "You sure got a lot of passion in ya for just bein' eighteen."

"I'm terribly sorry." Pennicola's gaze dropped to the floor, his cheeks burning bright with embarrassment. "I apologize for my shameful behavior. I'm well aware of my short-comings in the area of impulse control."

"Are you like this with _everyone_ you come across?" Renke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was certainly not the first precious object I've nearly damaged because of my inability to keep my tactile curiosity under control," Pennicola admitted with a quickly smoothed grimace and a tightening of his fingers.

Renke shook his head. "No, I mean like just now...with me," he elaborated. "Do you let just anyone shove a tongue in yer mouth?" He teased with a smirk.

Pennicola let out an undignified squeak, his bright blue eyes finding Renke's dual-colored ones. "Certainly not,” he responded firmly. “And I believe I was the person who climbed _you_ like a ladder and then forced my affections on you."

Renke couldn't help but laugh, the sound resonating from deep within his chest. "Precious, I hafta admit that I dun think I want anyone _else_ climbin' me like that," he admitted. "Are ya gonna take responsibility for it?"

"Yes, sir." Penni took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll accept any punishment you deem appropriate."

"Have you promised yerself to anyone as a mate yet, Pennicola?" Renke wondered as he continued to run his hand through the Unicorn's hair, gently scratching the younger man's scalp.

"No, sir," Penni admitted, leaning into the touch as his eyes drifted closed and his posture relaxed.

"You think you'd ever promise yerself to someone like me?" He asked in a soft whisper as he gently stroked the Unicorn's back with his other hand.

"Oh, heaven's no," Pennicola shook his head. "I'd never dream such a thing."

"Why not?" the Nightmare urged, feeling waves of inadequacy. "Do I _scare_ you?"

"You're very silly," Penni said with a chuckle. "You're about as frightening as a giant friendly puppy." The Unicorn sighed wistfully. "I _love_ puppies. I used to sneak out to the kennels when I was young. My father kept hunting dogs. They were supposed to have a touch of Cu Sith in them." A sad smile touched Penni's lips. "I got banned from that quickly. They were always sweet to me, but apparently hunters can be dangerous." He shook his head, his pale hair falling into his bright eyes. "What was I saying? Ah, _no_. You're not frightening in the least.”

The Nightmare let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. If it wasn’t his intimidating size, then what was it? Was his humble home not big enough for the little thing? Before he had a chance to ask, the Unicorn continued.

“It's always been made abundantly clear that my input into my choice of mate will be minimal. My parents will pair me with someone who can keep my tendencies under control." Penni continued as he peeked up at Renke through his hair shyly. "I don't believe I'd be able to behave myself well with you. I'd be touching you constantly, kissing and babbling my nonsense." The Unicorn blew a lock of pale hair out of his eyes. "Look at me, right now. Making you hold me in your lap because I can't bear to be further from you. I'm fully _aware_ of my indecency, yet I can't seem to help myself. And you're so very kind not to point it out or scold me." Pennicola patted Renke's thick forearm. "Such a sweet fellow."

The massive Nightmare paid rapt attention to every word coming out of the Unicorn's delicious mouth. "You dun hafta go along with what yer parents say all the time, 'specially when it comes to a possible mate," he pointed out. "Stick with me and not only will ya be the owner of my lap, but we can adopt some puppies of our own."

_"Really?_ You want to court me? _Truly_?" Penni's beautiful, bright smile knocked into Renke heavier than a brawler with a mean left hook. "And you'd let me sit on your lap and play with puppies even though it's frowned upon?"

"I dunno where you're from, but here in Zirao Zion, it's bad if ya _don’t_ like playing with puppies," Renke replied with a snicker. His voice then took a more serious tone. "But, yeah...if you'd let me, I'd like to court ya."

Pennicola let out a happy squeal and flung his arms around the big Nightmare.

"You said it, you can't take it back! Promise you won't take it back unless I truly drive you away." Penni sat back, fingers dancing across Renke's broad shoulders, memorizing every delightful dip and curve of muscle. "I know my behavior can be horrendous when I forget myself. Please, just tell me if I do anything untoward and I'll correct my actions immediately. I swear it. I can be good. I'll be so good for you."

Renke lifted one of the Unicorn's hands to his lips, kissing the palm. "Would I be enough for _you_ , Penni?" He asked softly. "Sure ya wouldn't want someone with more class?"

"You clearly have no shortage of class, sir," Pennicola said warmly, curling his fingers to stroke Renke's cheek. "If you're asking if I'd rather spend my time with some entitled _fop_ who'd spend half his time scolding me for embarrassing him and the other half posturing to attempt to show how well-connected he is, then, no. Absolutely _not_." Penni lifted his other hand to hold Ren's face in his hands. "I'm discovering I quite fancy a rather tall gentleman with the hands of an artist and a heart more impressive than his rather fetching muscles."

The smile on Renke's face was genuine. "Then, I promise to be yer future mate, too," he vowed.

"I want that, so much. I know we've barely met, but I can feel so much from you. I've never felt anything like it before. You make me feel so calm and safe. I'm usually thinking so hard to control myself, but being here with you, my mind isn't spinning as it normally would. I haven't even thought about petting your couch for such a long time." The Unicorn's eyes were drawn to the dark velvet upholstery. "It does look so _soft_ , though..." Penni's brows furrowed, pulling the bottom of the swirling wings of his butterfly crest. "But, Ren, are you _sure_? You hardly know me. What if I drive you mad? I couldn't bear it if you bound yourself to me and then found me _distasteful._ "

The older man took hold of both of Penni's wrists, tugging them gently until the Unicorn's hands held the couch just past the Nightmare's shoulders. He meant for the blond to touch the couch as much as he wanted, but the movement drew that lovely face closer. Ren couldn't help himself. He kissed the Perazan deeply, his arms already dropping down and around the petite waist.

Penni moaned, his fingers trailing the soft fabric as he shifted to straddle Renke's thick thighs, leaning into the kiss.

Something about the Unicorn drove him absolutely crazy. Renke couldn't pinpoint whether it was his sprightly personality, his beauty, or his mouth-watering scent. But, he had a feeling in his gut that told him to never let go of the petite man. As one of his hands slid under Penni's shirt to gently press against the soft skin, he had to keep reminding himself that the Unicorn in his arms was a Maiden.

With much reluctance and, only through sheer will, Renke pulled away from their heated little make-out session. He was barely even able to remember why he brought Penni to his house in the first place. " _Strangers_...ya need to be more aware of yer surroundings, Penni," he panted and then frowned. "Keep _away_ from strangers, and keep an eye out _especially_ for any drunken group ‘a people."

_"Hmm?"_ Penni blinked at Renke, a happy haze fogging his mind as he released the sofa to pet his new beau's warm muscles. Yes, Renke felt nicer than velvet, Pennicola decided.

Renke took hold of Penni's face in his hands. " _Precious_...you can be as distracted ‘n’ careless as ya want whenever I'm around. But, when you're out there on yer _own_ , ya hafta promise me that you'll be more careful. You want us to be mates eventually, right?" He insisted. "Well, that can't happen if you keep getting mauled by drunks and strangers."

"I'll be ever so careful, Ren," Penni promised, drawing a little X on his chest with one finger, to show how serious he was.

"‘Round these parts, a Maiden has the law on their side," Renke explained. "So, if ya cry out for help, someone's bound to come running or will at least call d’authorities."

"I'll be sure to explain to everyone that I'm a Maiden, Ren. Then they're sure not to bother me. It was simply a misunderstanding earlier. I should have made it clearer what I am and that I was uninterested in pursuing a relationship with those men."

Renke let out a long sigh. He had a feeling that he was going to have to keep a close eye on the petite man for the rest of his entire life. "Where's your mobile? I'm gonna set my number in there as number one for emergencies," he decided.

Penni lifted up on his knees, his groin pressing to Renke's stomach as the Unicorn struggled to pull his little phone from his pocket. It was a useful technology that they'd adopted from the humans. Much easier than finding a still pool of water to call someone with. Magic made cell-towers unnecessary.

Pennicola sighed in frustration as the slim phone tumbled out of his hands to land on the floor between Renke's feet. Instead of getting up to fetch it, Penni turned himself around so he was still straddling the Nightmare's thighs, but facing away. The pale-eyed Perazan bent over, one hand bracing himself on Ren's knee and the other reaching for the device that was just out of reach, unwittingly displaying his gently rounded ass inches from Renke's face.

The Unicorn was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Renke let out a low groan at the sight. He held Penni's waist with one hand to keep him steady. However, he couldn't help but gently caress one of the mounds with his free hand.

Penni caught his phone, and immediately forgot about its presence in his hand as he arched up into the soft touch.

_"Mmmm_ , Ren," Pennicola purred, curving his spine.

" _Rules._..how far can I go, precious?" Renke asked. "Where am I allowed to touch you?"

"Ohhh," Penni breathed. "Anywhere you want. Please, touch me _everywhere,_ Ren."

"Phone...give it here," Renke all but pleaded. He quickly entered his number and set the phone aside before tugging Pennicola's back flush against his chest. His hands slid down the sides of the Unicorn's body and then down to gently spread the blond's thighs outward.

Penni's head lolled back on Renke's shoulder as he pushed his legs wide for the Nightmare. He could have gone further if the fabric of his pants hadn't restricted him. Pennicola smiled at Ren's obviously pleasant surprise at the petite Unicorn's flexibility.

"My parents wanted me to train in a martial art, but it ended up being more like gymnastics," Penni admitted. "I've no talent for punching or kicking, but I can bend and roll quite well."

"If I were thinking straight, I’d’ve had ya take off yer pants first..." Renke hissed as his hands slid along high quality pants. "But, _celestials_ , can I not think straight right now..."

"I-I'd be happy to take them off," Penni said quickly, shifting to rub his cheek on Renke's thigh. "I'm not big and impressive like you, and no one's ever really seen me, not since I could bathe myself. I don't know if I'm... appealing."

Renke was already unzipping his own pants for a little relief as he watched the Unicorn avidly. "Penni, you’re hot, damn edible even..." He stated frankly. "And I can't wait to see more of ya."

Penni lifted his upper body, turning around to face Renke again. The Unicorn popped the first button, blushing as his white-blond hair fell around his rosy cheeks.

"Take them off me?" Pennicola whispered.

The fancy pants were more complicated than Renke had previously thought. Granted, he had been too busy looking at them from the back rather than the front. The Nightmare fumbled a bit, but finally managed to all but rip the pants down. He was both surprised and pleased to come face to face with Penni's soft pink shaft. _"Beautiful..."_ He whispered as he reached out to give it a gentle stroke. "Just like the rest of ya."

"Ahn," Penni cried out, thrusting into the gentle touch. "I... I want to touch yours, too. It feels so good."

This was a mistake. Renke shouldn't be going this far with a Maiden. But, there was something about Pennicola that was making him lose his mind. He lifted Penni by the hips and gently swung him down onto the soft surface of the black velvet sofa. The contrast was breathtaking. For a moment, the Nightmare simply stared at the gorgeous display with his heterochromatic green and purple eyes.

The Unicorn's pale, platinum locks splayed perfectly like a fan against the black velvet. Penni's pale sapphire eyes seemed darker. His pupils overtook more than half of the irises in desire. The fair skin was flushed in different areas, and the light blue snow butterfly crest on his forehead seemed to stand out further against it.

In contrast, Renke had wavy, dark brown hair that fell down to his neck in layers and stubble along his chin and upper lips in a 5 o'clock shadow. Though he had an average tone of skin, it appeared dark against the paleness of the regal Unicorn beneath him. They were very different, and yet, the Nightmare was quite drawn to him.

Renke kept Penni gently pinned with a hand against the Unicorn's chest. He leaned down to give him a rather thorough kiss. His tongue traced every inch of the petite man's mouth. He wanted to be the first and the last man to have ever kissed the all-too-trusting Unicorn in that manner. A part of him deep inside demanded to protect Penni from everyone and everything else.

When he pulled back, he whispered into the Unicorn's ear. "The rest of our clothes have to go, especially that fancy shirt o' yours," he urged.

With clever fingers, Pennicola unbuttoned, unlaced, and untucked until he was free of his clothing and looking shyly up at Renke. He barely kept himself from covering his tummy, which was creamy and flat, not ridged with muscle like Ren's. 

The Nightmare grinned at the unobstructed view of the beautiful Unicorn as he tugged off the rest of his own clothing. "Come on," he said as he gingerly lifted Penni into his arms and walked over to his bedroom. "As soft as my sofa is, the bed's a lot softer."

Penni cooed softly in the big man's arms, snuggling against him. The pale Unicorn's hands wandered everywhere they could reach, delighting in the expanses of warm skin over strong muscle. He became fascinated with Renke's nipples and the tensing of the Nightmare's pectorals when Pennicola stroked or pinched them.

The bi-hued eyed man carefully settled Pennicola next to him on the bed, which was a challenge. "There. Now you can touch and explore all ya want," Renke explained. "But, remember that we're not going too far today."

"Where are we going?" Penni asked, starry-eyed as he rubbed his palms down Renke's chiseled stomach.

The Nightmare took hold of Penni's face between both his hands. "You're a Maiden, precious. You shouldn't give all of yourself away to a stranger like me," he warned.

"You're not a stranger," Pennicola said softly, turning his head to kiss Renke's thumb. "You're going to be my mate. You can have all of me." His smile was sweet and genuine. "I want you to."

Renke felt the heart in his chest doing all kinds of odd things. Though they had promised to be each other's mate mere moments ago, a large part of him still felt unworthy. "How about this," he began. "Let's see what your family says about it first...and if they still disagree, then we'll elope together."

Penni's face fell. "We'll have to elope. I'm sorry."

"You'd really be willing to do that?" Renke wondered aloud. "You'd go against your family's wishes?"

"Of course." Penni nodded earnestly. "I just never had a good enough reason to before." The Unicorn sighed softly. "I'll miss them, though."

Renke wrapped his arms around the Unicorn, wishing to give him all the comfort in the world. "There hasta be a way..." he rumbled as he rubbed a hand up and down the petite man's side. “I dun like the idea of you missing your family."

"It's alright." Penni pressed his cheek to Ren's chest, feeling safer surrounded by the big Nightmare than he ever had before. "It will be difficult. However, they've made it clear that I'll be disowned and cast out if I refuse to marry someone they approve of. Or they threatened to send me to my uncle until I choose to follow their dictates." The Perazan shivered and tucked himself closer to Renke. "I don't care for my uncle."

"What if I work hard to become someone they can approve of?" Renke asked. "Our royal fam, the Montcroix, are pretty cool people. If I asked to work my way up to a fancy status with them, I'm sure they'd let me."

"That might work if your family is well-placed," Penni said with a smile, perking up. "Is your father a Baronet or higher? It would be difficult, but we could work with that, if you were highly-ranked in court." Pennicola nibbled his lip thoughtfully. "If either of your parents were knighted in a way that would appeal to my parents, I might be able to figure something out. That would be more difficult, however."

A frown formed on Renke's face. "I really wish I knew...I know _nothin’_ ‘bout my parents. I was dropped off at an orphanage as a baby and have been on my own since a little over 4 years ago."

"Ren..." Penni's pale eyes widened, shimmering with tears. "I'm so sorry. But-but you'll never be alone again. You have me. I'll be your family... If you would like me to be."

Renke traced the side of Penni's face with his fingers. "Yeah, I'd like you to be my family," he confessed. "You're all I'd ever need."

Penni blinked away his tears, leaning forward to pepper Renke's face with kisses. The fair-haired Perazan finally pulled back with a soft sigh.

"What shall we do about my family, Ren?" Pennicola asked softly. "If they think I'm disobeying them, they'll send me to my uncle. If we simply run away, even if I leave a note, they'll assume I've been kidnapped and someone might hurt you. I couldn't bear you being harmed because of me."

“If they leave us no choice, then we'll run off together. I don't care if we have to leave the country," Renke vowed. "And if they send ya to your uncle's, I'll just come find you."

"You can't," Penni gasped. "He's not that bad with family, but he could hurt you. If it comes to that, I'll find a way to get to you." The Unicorn pressed his cheek into Renke's warm hand. "I always heard whispers about him when I was young. I still don't understand, but I believe he could be dangerous. He's not violent, but he's clever and he is quite used to always getting his way."

"I still don't think it's right for me to fully claim you so soon," Renke said as his thumb gently stroked Penni's face. "But, we could mark each other...we'd be halfway there."

"You'll have to show me how." Penni peeked up at the Nightmare through thick lashes. "I want your mark on me, Ren."

"Where would you like it, precious?" Renke asked. "If you're so worried about yer parents, it can’t be easily seen..."

Pennicola blushed, shyly taking Renke's big hand and pressing it to his pale chest, over his thumping heart.

"Will you put it here?"

A warm smile formed on Renke's face. "Only if ya place yours _here_ ," he responded as he took Penni's hand and placed it over his own chest. "Ya ready?"

Penni licked his rosy lips and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Try to see your crest in yer mind's eye, and then wish to see it on my body," Renke instructed as a warmth flowed from his hand onto the Unicorn's skin. When he lifted his hand, a tribal flame that was purple at the core and green at the tips resided over Panni's heart.

Pennicola squeaked, then looked up at Renke, beaming. Penni held his hand to the larger man's warm skin, closing his eyes as he felt the strong thump of Renke's heart under his hand. The Unicorn imagined his crest. He thought of each gentle curl of the butterfly's blue wings, each delicate point of the snowflake resting between the spiral tails of the wings. Penni thought of his crest upon Renke's chest, joy blooming in his own heart. Pennicola's palm tingled, making him gasp. When the sensation passed, the little Unicorn blinked his pale blue eyes open. Penni lifted the edge of his hand, revealing the curve of a blue butterfly wing resting like a tattoo against the skin. Pennicola pulled his hand away, gazing in wonder at the crest, _his_ crest, on Renke's chest, rising and falling with the Nightmare's breath.

"Ren...it _worked._ " He looked up at the larger man imploringly. "Is it alright? Do you like it?"

"With this, ya promised yourself to me," Renke insisted as he caressed the side of Penni's face. "To be mine as I'll be yours...I'll wear it with damn pride."

"The sweetest things fall from your lips," Penni said shyly, cheeks burning. The Unicorn licked his own lips. "I'd venture they taste just as sweet."

A smirk formed on the Nightmare's face. "You can have at 'em whenever ya want," he responded as he gently tugged the Unicorn closer. He slowly slid his large hands up and down the petite man's back.

Penni shivered, pressing himself against Renke with a soft moan. The pale-haired Perazan had little to no experience with kissing. His parents thought it was base. Though, he had a nanny who would kiss his cheeks. A few of the men Penni's parents had tried to pair him with had tried to steal kisses or worse, but the petite Unicorn had been able to avoid their advances. Penni's escapes from his suitors’ libidos were nearly always completely by chance or accident. The Perazan sometimes didn't even notice what the men were trying to do. Penni suddenly wished he had more experience as he kissed Renke hard.

The smirk on Renke's face widened when he felt the soft lips against his. He allowed the Unicorn to do as he wished for a little while longer before taking the kiss over. He went slow, kissing Penni's lips softly and gradually licking at the seam until the petite man opened up for him. His tongue then slipped inside to drag and slide against Penni's own.

A soft moan drifted into Renke's mouth as Pennicola squirmed deliciously on the larger man's lap, unconsciously rubbing against the hardness there.

Renke's hands slid down to take a firm hold of the Unicorn's hips and used it to grind further against him. The tip of the Nightmare's tongue gently stroked the roof of Penni's mouth as he pulled away. "Your turn, precious," he whispered. "Kiss me however you wanna kiss me."

"I want to kiss you everywhere," the Unicorn breathed, pupils blown wide in his pale irises.

Pennicola brushed his lips across Renke's strong jawline, then down his throat, nuzzling the warm skin and making a soft sound of pleasure. Penni rocked his slender hips, running his fingertips across broad shoulders and muscular arms as he kissed down Renke's chest. The young Perazan nuzzled his promise mark before turning his fascination to Renke's pebbled nipple. Penni couldn't help himself, his soft pink tongue darting out to give it a lick.

The Nightmare had never been more turned on in his life. A part of him was grateful that their incomplete mating buffered him a bit from the intense pleasure of the mating mark, since he was already a goner. Had it been under different circumstances, he wouldn't have hesitated to fully claim the Unicorn then and there. But, he wanted to do right by the Perazan. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doin' that," Renke admitted aloud. "Is that what you want? I can't cum inside ya, but I figure we can cum on each other."

"I want you inside me," Penni begged breathlessly, nearly rutting against the burly Nightmare's abdominals. "Please, Ren. I need you."

In spite of the fact that his second head was quite happy with the idea and pulsed in response to the sultry words falling from the petite man's mouth, Renke frowned. "Precious, we can't," he reminded. "Not until yer family understands that there ain't no stopping this."

The little Unicorn didn't seem to hear him, overcome with all the sensations flooding his body. Penni had touched himself before, bringing himself pleasure when he was alone and feeling the need. With Renke, however, his arousal and feelings were amplified. The young Perazan had never experienced anything like it. Every inch of his pale skin seemed to shiver with desire, aching with need.

As Penni rubbed wantonly against Renke's stomach, the precum-slick head of Renke's thick cock slid between the soft round mounds of Pennicola's ass. The Unicorn whimpered, suddenly feeling so very empty, burning with the need to be filled. Penni pushed down until the Nightmare's tip was pressing against his entrance.

"Whoa there, precious," Renke intervened before the Unicorn went and hurt himself. He turned them so that he could pin Penni down on the bed, cutting off access to his backside. "We can't go that far just yet. I don't even have any lube on hand." He pressed a large hand to the center of Penni's chest, his fingers splayed along his marking there. "Be still for now, aight?"

The Nightmare then shifted downwards so that he was between the Unicorn's spread legs and began to lick Penni's member in long, broad strokes before giving the pretty pink head a suck.

"Ahn, Ren," Penni gasped, fingers sinking into the Nightmare's soft hair. "You shouldn't...it's n-not proper..." The Unicorn's actions belied his words as his hips lifted, begging for more. "Isn't it a- _Oh_ , that feels so - Isn't it a dirty thing to do?"

If the larger man weren't lost in lust, he'd have surely laughed at the Unicorn's half-protests. "You don't have a dirty inch on ya," he practically purred before turning his attention back to the petite man's length. He eagerly took more and more of the flesh into his mouth.

"Ah, is it supposed to be quite so...overwhelming?" Penni asked as he quivered beneath the larger man. "You're quite talented."

As Renke released the Unicorn's rod, his hand continued to stroke it with his thumb digging gently into the sensitive underside. "I'm not hurtin' ya in any way, am I?" He questioned.

"That certainly did not hurt," Penni said incredulously, lifting his head up to look down at his Promised.

The Unicorn's slender cock jerked at the sight of the large man between his legs. Renke's dual-colored eyes were so deep, filled with lust and affection. It made Pennicola feel warm, safe. Penni had never thought much of the stories of fated mates, how their souls called to each other and the deep feelings that would appear when those two met. It made Penni want to hug the stuffing out of the Nightmare and then roll around on him like a cat. Pennicola knew such behavior was patently ridiculous, and with anyone else the Perazan would have nipped such imaginings in the bud immediately. Yet, Penni couldn't think of Renke as doing anything more than chuckling fondly at Penni and allowing it patiently. Perhaps even enjoying it.

"You're certain it's alright?" the Unicorn asked, still rather breathless. "May I try it on you?"

The Nightmare's face became serious for a moment as he though it through. "Then, lay on your side and I'll just..." He instructed as he laid himself out in the opposite direction, also on his side. "This way, we can both do it." The Unicorn was male, just like he was. So, Renke fully trusted Penni with his privates.

"Oh dear, Ren." Pennicola blinked owlishly at the rather attractive and decidedly large member now in front of his face. "What if I'm terrible at it? What if I get overexcited and accidentally bite you? I don't want to bite your penis, Ren!"

"You're not gonna bite me," Renke stated as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “Just use your hands for most of it and don't try to shove it all in at once. Just the tip would be enough for now."

"Just the tip," Penni murmured to himself. "I can do this. I won't bite him."

The Unicorn pushed his silvery-blond hair away from his face and leaned forward. Renke's scent, like being deep in a forest, was stronger but pleasant and so very arousing. Penni reached out and wrapped a hand around the base.

"It's so large, so much bigger than mine," Pennicola said, utterly fascinated. He gave the shaft a gentle squeeze. "It's so hard, but the skin is so soft. Oh, I can feel your heartbeat in it, Ren! I love it."

Renke couldn't help the groan that fell from his lips as Penni's gentle hands touched him. "I-If yer gonna go that far, then lemme tell ya that yours is as pretty as you are," he admitted as he gave the tip of the head of the Unicorn's member a flick with the tip of his tongue.

Penni squeaked in surprise at the sudden pleasure that spiked through him at the feeling. Pennicola tipped his head, swiping his warm pink tongue across Renke's slit, catching a drop of precum.

"You taste like honey!" Penni exclaimed in surprise, then licked again. "You're delicious!"

Renke chuckled and decided that if Pennicola was talking, then he wasn't feeling enough. So, he took the Unicorn back into his mouth and took him almost all the way down to the base, sucking hard. One of his hands gently squeezed a pale butt cheek as the other took hold of Penni's balls and fondled them.

Penni's mouth opened wide on a moan of utter bliss. The Unicorn arched instinctively into the touches. He didn't even realize that his upper body and head had moved until he suddenly found his mouth full of Renke's thick cock.

"Mmph!" Penni said in surprise, but didn't pull back. He gave the underside of the head an experimental lick, causing more sweet-tasting precum to coat his tongue. "Mmmm." The Unicorn sucked, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Renke's shaft, wanting more.

Renke clutched the petite man a little tighter as he moved rhythmically along Penni's flesh. He forced his lower body to keep still out of fear of injuring his promised mate. He enjoyed the way the shaft felt in his mouth and the way it slid along his tongue.

Penni was having a very difficult time concentrating on his work. He tried to bob on Renke's hard length, but his rhythm was uneven and he often found himself stopping to moan as the Nightmare's tongue did something clever and mind-blowing. Penni wrapped both hands around the base to cover what he couldn't fit in his mouth. The little Unicorn tried hard, though. He took Renke as deep as he could without choking, but was disappointed he couldn't swallow it all. Pennicola sucked hard and kept his tongue busy while pumping with his hands. Penni decided he would have to keep practicing to get better. The Perazan though Renke was so very sweet not to complain or scold him for his lack of skill.

The Nightmare shifted from moving against the Unicorn's rod to downright tugging the smaller man's hip towards him. The movement caused Penni's shaft to thrust inside Renke's mouth unpredictably, but at the speed of the larger man's tugs. The brunet groaned around the flesh and sucked harder.

Soon, Penni lost himself in everything. The feel of the hot, hard cock in his mouth was as wonderful as the sweetness on his tongue. He let himself go, allowing his mouth and hands to work as pleasure built inside of him. The Unicorn moaned around the rod filling his mouth, eyelids fluttering as his fingers tightened. Penni came with a muffled cry, lights flashing in his vision as his body went rigid, spurting into Renke's waiting mouth.

Nearly as soon as he had the taste of Penni shooting into his mouth, Renke came as well, without warning. He swallowed what he could and drew in a shaky breath. "Are you ok?" He asked, fearing the worst.

Penni gave a small cough, wiping what had spilled onto his cheek and chin, then licked his fingers clean. The Unicorn didn't even think of how inappropriate it was to clean one's hands in such a way.

"Hnnn," Penni mumbled, hugging Renke's leg, kissing and nuzzling his calf.

The Nightmare smiled at the sight. He sat up carefully so that he could lay in the same direction, and then held the Unicorn in his arms. "Do you have a place to stay yet?" He asked.

"Mmm," Penni blinked heavily, trying to make his brain work again. "Was supposed to get a hotel." The Unicorn snuggled beneath Renke’s chin. "Got distracted following rainbow kittens."

"Wanna stay here with me in the meantime?" Renke offered. "I just gotta set the door to recognize yer face so you can get in and out."

"Really?" Penni jerked up suddenly, throwing himself at the burly Nightmare to hug Renke, looking up into purple and green eyes. "I-I don't want to be a bother."

The Unicorn prayed he wouldn't be, that Renke would want him there. Penni hadn't thought about how it would feel to have to say goodnight to Renke and wander off to pick up his luggage and find a hotel. Pennicola wasn't sure he wouldn't have ended up bursting into tears and clinging to the Nightmare's leg like a child.

As the Nightmare glanced at the Unicorn, he was once again struck by Pennicola's beauty. The smaller man's long, platinum locks fell over his shoulder in a straight cascade. The pale blue butterfly crest on his forehead was even bigger than his large, pale sapphire eyes. Though it wasn't fully saturated, his tribal flame marking stood out in stark contrast on Penni's pale chest. He had a promised mate. Hell, he was a promised mate _to_ someone. The brunet couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

When he realized that he had taken too long to reply, he cleared his throat to try to regain his composure. "Precious, I want nothin' more than to keep ya here with me."

A happy noise fell from Penni's lips as he threw his arms around Renke's neck.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you so very much." Pennicola looked up into Renke's ruggedly handsome face. "I'll try so hard. I'll be very well-behaved. I won't touch anything I shouldn't and I won't knock over any more statues. I won't embarrass you, I promise. You'll have no reason to send me away."

Renke's laughter rumbled within his chest. "I don't care if you knock the whole house down, so long as you don't get hurt doing it," he confessed.


	5. The Kind Kings

Almost as soon as he crossed through the boundary with Kimset, Andyvion realized that he had overshot the jump. Instead of Peraza, they ended up in the woods of Sero. Worse yet, they were in the middle of a cluster of Cennigant plants!

 _"Kimset, watch out!"_  The Unicorn gasped as they narrowly avoided a thorn-covered vine.

Andy blinked, and the giant cat was moving faster than he could see. He could catch an occasional blur, but that was all until the pard stopped in front of him. The beast stood panting in front of Andy, covered in bleeding scratches. The vicious foliage had fared much worse. Each one of the dangerous plants had been torn to pieces.

Tears brimmed in the Unicorn's eyes as he saw the state of his mates' precious pard. "Oh, Kimset...I may not be good at cleansing magic, but I can manage this much." He murmured as he gently set his hands on the beast's fur and released waves of healing magic over him until nearly all the scratches were gone.

He teetered on his feet a bit, as healing spells always tended to drain Unicorns.

"Maybe we should find some place a little safer to get some rest," he suggested out loud.

Kimset nudged Andy with his cold nose until the exhausted Unicorn dragged himself across the pard's wide shoulders. The cat kept his speed in check, as he didn't want to allow the little Unicorn to fall off. The pace was still faster than any Unicorn or Nightmare could have traveled, even in equine form. It was only a little while until Kimset found them a spot to rest for the night.

It wasn't far from their next jump spot, but far enough away that anyone passing through it wouldn't bother them too much while they tried to rest.

Kimset carefully deposited Andyvion in an open area among the trees. It had clearly been used as a campsite in the past. There was a fire pit and areas that had been dug out several inches into the ground. Leaves or bedding could be placed in there to make a more comfortable place to sleep.

Kimset made quick work of gathering everything Andy might need. Kindling and logs appeared next to the fire circle as if by magic. Soft pine boughs were brought for Andy to sleep on. And the Unicorn didn't know where he'd stolen it from, but he even brought back a bucket of cool, clean water, the handle clenched tightly in his teeth as he stepped carefully. Finally, an assortment of wild fruit as well as nuts and berries still on the branch were given to Andy.

The Unicorn smiled at the pard's offerings and gently pet his head. He was quite surprised at the pard's resourcefulness and wondered if the twins had trained him for general survival for whenever they escaped. Thoughts of his mate made a grim expression form on Andy's face. He couldn't afford to let all their efforts go to waste. He  _needed_ to warn Prince Winter. His thoughts kept him up for a while, but eventually he drifted asleep on top of the leaves.

Kimset cuddled up next to the petite Unicorn. The pard was very hungry, but he didn't want to leave Andyvion alone. Normally, he could go days without having to eat, though he preferred not to miss a meal. However, he'd been traveling with someone on his back through magical portals. He needed to refuel.

The feline whined softly, shifting uneasily. He just wasn't sure what he should do. Perhaps he could hunt in the morning when the sun rose. Deciding on a course of action, he was still hungry, but he let himself settle in. Andy snuggled up to the pard and slept a bit more peacefully against the warmth of his belly. The cat threw a massive paw across Andy, pulling him close. He rested his head next to Andyvion's. The pard allowed himself to fall into a light sleep, knowing any disturbance would immediately wake him.

The following morning, the Unicorn woke up alone. He splashed his face with the bucket of water and ate some of the fruit that Kimset had found them last night. Andyvion assumed that the great pard was out hunting for his own meal.

Andy's head jerked up when he heard masculine laughter nearby. After a few moments, male voices drifted through the trees.

"It's over here, somewhere." The voices were closer. "We can hang out and wait for Hess."

"I can't believe he got us up this early, and he's fucking late," another man grumbled.

"Maybe, but he knows how to party," the first voice said. "We're gonna tear it up and leave some fuckers crying."

The conversation abruptly stopped when the two Nightmares broke through the trees into the clearing and nearly stepped on Andy. They looked like a study in opposites. One man was tall and darkly colored with brown skin and bluish-black hair. The other was quite a bit shorter, though still much taller than Andy. His skin was pale with bright orange and yellow hair.

"Please," Andy asked as he drew himself to his feet. "Can you tell me what region I'm in?"

"You lost, little Unicorn?" The pale Nightmare grinned wolfishly.

The teal-haired man gulped, having realized his mistake immediately. "I-I'm just trying to reach Peraza. It's of an urgent matter!"

"I got an urgent matter right here, powder puff," the Nightmare sneered as he grabbed his crotch suggestively. The tall, dark Nightmare watched impassively.

Andyvion felt a sharp sting of pain in his core, where the mate bonds resided. "I'm already mated, to two men. I refuse any more," he responded tersely.

"Oh, yeah?" The shorter man stepped close. "Where are they then? They don't seem to be taking very good care of you. I think maybe you should give  _us_  a chance."

A frown formed on the Unicorn's face. "I don't have time for this! Will you tell me where I am or not?" He retorted.

"What will you give us in return?" he asked with a smirk. "Information is valuable."

"As is time, and I have already wasted enough of it," Andy huffed as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. He turned away from the two and began to walk off in search of Kimset.

A hand sunk into his hair and yanked him backward so hard he nearly fell. Andy twisted to see the tall, dark Nightmare holding him still. The man frowned. He looked angry, dangerous.

"If you're in such a hurry, I think we should get on with it," the pale Nightmare told him condescendingly.  _"Strip."_

Andyvion elbowed him sharply in the stomach and made a break for it. He ran further into the unfamiliar woods.

"Kimset!" He called out as he weaved through the trees and jumped over thick roots.

The tall Nightmare was the one who caught Andy, the Unicorn's shorter legs unable to outdistance the bigger man. They went down in a heap with the Nightmare on top of him. The Unicorn struggled to get out from underneath him, but the Nightmare's weight kept him in place.

"Let me go!" Andy hissed as he tried to kick at the stranger.

"Bitch," the Nightmare snarled, pinning the much smaller Unicorn's legs with his own.

The other Nightmare knelt at Andyvion's head, grabbing his arms and holding down his wrists. The dark Nightmare yanked at Andy's pants, swearing angrily as his fingers tore at the fabric.

Not even when he had disguised himself as a girl for so long did Andyvion feel more emasculated than in that moment. Yes, it was two stronger men against his lithe and smaller form, but how was he ever to protect his own mates or his best friend if he wasn't even physically strong enough to defend  _himself_? The Unicorn let out a frustrated yowl of anger as he redoubled his efforts to escape. He twisted his body about and tried to squeeze at the man's ribs with his knees.

Through pure luck, the Unicorn was able to knock the taller Nightmare off his legs.

"Squirmy little..." the pale Nightmare grunted as Andy snaked his slender wrists from his hold and tried to crawl away.

Both Nightmares dove for him at the same time. Andyvion's breath was driven from him as he sprawled underneath the bigger men. The Unicorn's temple bounced off a rock, sending his head spinning. His vision darkened. The last thing he heard was a thundering roar before he blacked out.

Andy woke with a groan sometime later. He blinked blearily and saw the ground moving beneath him. It looked like well-manicured grass, which was strange. Weren't they in the woods? His fingers clenched in thick, soft fur and the movement stopped. Andy slid shakily to the ground, leaning against the strong, soft body for support. A large rough tongue ran up the side of one cheek. Kimset's feline face came into focus. Had the pard turned red?

No. It was blood. The cat's face and paws were covered with it.

" _Kimset_ ," the teal-haired Unicorn hissed at the sight. "What did you do?"

The huge cat bared his teeth in what looked more like a self-satisfied grin than a snarl.

Andyvion glanced about, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He noted that they were well out of the woods and the two strangers were nowhere to be seen. Andy felt a sick twist in his stomach at the thought of what he had missed while unconscious.

Another sharp pain ached in his core where the bond of his mates resided, but it was enough to remind him of his purpose and why he was even out there with the blood-covered pard in the first place.

"W-We have to keep going," he slurred as he forced himself to stand, leaning on the pard for support. "The mate bond's strained enough as it is due to the distance."

To his relief, they were near another boundary. With great effort, he mounted the beast once more and urged him towards it.

The two of them made another boundary jump and ended up in a lush garden. The Unicorn saw all kinds of plants and flowers stretch out into the far distance.

"This doesn't seem like Peraza, either..." Andy mused out loud as he dismounted Kimset. His gaze fell to a water fountain a few yards away. "Well, at least we can clean you up a bit. Come on." He led the pard to the fountain and pointed towards the water. "Time to wash up."

The big cat stuck his whole head under the water then pulled back, shaking it from side to side, sending water spraying everywhere. Kimset gave a kittenish grin and hopped into the water, splashing around. It would have been cuter if the water wasn't turning pink from the blood washing clean from the beast's fur.

Andyvion grimaced at the sight, not having fully thought it through. But, it was too late for regrets.

"Let's go see if anyone can tell us where we are," he suggested as he chose one of the five paths surrounding the fountain. "If we delay much longer, all of this will have been in vain," he muttered to himself as he clutched at his shirt over his heart.

Kimset reluctantly bounded out of the water, giving a mighty shake that ran from his head to the tip of his tail. The pard followed the little Unicorn, eyes alert for anyone else who might need to be torn apart. The cat wouldn't leave his charge alone and unguarded again.

The pard paused, tall tufted ears perked. He continued to follow Andyvion, close at his heels.

The path opened into a large yard. Flower beds and sitting spots dotted the lovely area. Their eyes were caught by a slim figure darting into a gazebo.

 _"No!"_  the slender human cried. "You cheated!"

A much larger man with long cobalt blue hair was hot on the other's heels.

"I did not!" he called as he chased the blond down, trapping him in the gazebo. "Now, I demand my reward." He leered, advancing on the human. "I think you know what I want..."

Andy's hand tightened against Kimset's fur, and he quickly remounted him.

"Let's go!" he gasped as the two of them rushed towards the Nightmare before he caused the younger man any harm. But, as they arrived, Kimset's threatening growl became a whine of confusion as the two of them saw the blond all but climbing the Nightmare and kissing him passionately. "Wh-What's going on here?" Andy questioned.

Alistair immediately plucked his beloved mate off him, placing the human behind him. The Nightmare bent his knees and found his balance, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Alistair demanded. "What are you doing outside our home?"

Andyvion dismounted Kimset once again and clung to the pard, fearing another terrible encounter. "Forgive us, w-we come from Cha Borolan and have been trying to boundary jump to Peraza. I have an urgent message for the prince!"

"Prince  _Winter_?" Alistair asked, straightening. He looked the pair over. "I think you should come inside," the young king suggested, his voice falling to a more soothing tone after seeing the state of the Unicorn. "We'll get you some hot food, and we can speak before we help you on your way."

Tears of relief rolled down Andy's cheek, and he sniffed. "Thank you," he responded his voice barely above a whisper.

In no time at all, Andyvion found himself seated at a fine table with an assortment of warm, delicious food laid out for him. Kimset lounged in a corner, gnawing a large hunk of meat on a bone.

Alistair waited until Andy paused in his meal before speaking.

"I am Alistair Montcroix." He placed a gentle hand on the human's shoulder. "This is my mate, Finian."

"Pleased to meet you!" Fin greeted with a gentle smile.

 _"Zirao Zion..."_  Andy breathed shakily in revelation. "Right next door to Peraza. Thank the Celestials." He carefully bowed his head toward them both. "My name is Andyvion Liwa. My message concerns  _your_ region, as well. Our King...he made the leaders of all the reigning Unicorn regions step down from trying to court Winter so that he could have him for himself!" he explained. "Worse yet, he plans on expanding his rule and taking down reigning Nightmare regions like your own!"

"King Rathburn? I never liked that bastard," Alistair growled. "Do you have any proof that we can use?" he asked, not unkindly.

Andyvion shook his head desperately. "No, but Winter is my best friend, he  _has_ to believe me," he whimpered.

"Of course." Alistair nodded. "I'll speak to our people here and do what we can to help, as well as defend against that slimy Rathburn." He sighed softly. "I've heard rumors the prince was being pressured to marry, but not by whom." The Nightmare rested his chin on his fist with a frown. "If Rathburn claims Winter, I've no doubt it would be terrible for  _all_  the lands. If the prince were a common man, he could simply choose another to marry, and that would be the end of it." Alistair sighed softly. "For Prince Winter, however, only someone of royal lineage would be acceptable to his people."

"Is there anyone you know of that would fit the bill?" Fin asked.

"With King Rathburn urging the other regions to back down, I don't think so." Andy pointed out mulishly as he picked at the food on his plate, having lost his appetite.

Alistair thought it through, a frown pulling his face.

"Any of the Montcroix would be suitable." He looked at Andyvion. "Would he accept a Nightmare as a husband?"

"I...I don't know," Andy replied. "But, at this point, just about  _anyone_ would be better than King Rathburn."

"Indeed," Alistair agreed thoughtfully as he mentally ran through a list of his relatives. Nearly all were already mated or simply too young. The Nightmare's eyes sparkled as a smile spread across his face.  _"Hazeth."_

Finian found himself clapping like a happy child. "Hazeth! Of course!" he agreed.

Andyvion frowned. He had heard about Alistair and his human. He had heard about Raj and his three mates. However, the way that tales were spread throughout the world of Hazeth Montcroix and his flippant ways made the redheaded Nightmare  _infamous_.

 _"H-Hazeth?"_  Andy questioned. "Are you certain?"

"He'd be perfect!" Alastair assured confidently. "He's always up for an adventure. And, for some reason, I don't believe he's visited Prince Winter's region before. Something about the cold." He waved the thought away. "I'm sure I could talk him into going along with it, even if it were a false marriage, just for show. It would certainly thwart that blasted Rathburn long enough to deal with him."

Kimset strolled to the table, licking his chops. He rested his heavy head on Andy's lap, purring softly. Andyvion was Kimset's person now, and the pard didn't like the distress in his voice. The cat gave Alistair a dirty look.

Andy gave Kimset a pet and scratch. "False marriage?" he wondered aloud. "I...I never really thought about such a thing."

"I doubt Hazeth would agree to a real one," Alistair admitted. "I've heard him claim he doesn't want to be tied down until he's old and gray. But he certainly adores a good prank, and this would be an excellent one against Rathburn."

Finian reached over to give Alistair a soft kiss on the cheek. "You're absolutely brilliant. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He teased.

"It's been minutes," Alistair said gloomily. "Far too long, my love."

Andyvion blushed slightly at the tender display of affection. Thoughts of his own mates came to the forefront of his mind, and his gaze took on a steely strength. "Kind kings, there is one other dire circumstance that I need help with," he began. "My mates are part of King Rathburn's harem, you see. His favorites, a set of twins. The king abuses them something fierce, and I can't bear being parted from them for much longer. Is there any way to extract them from Cha Borolan?"

Kimset growled, thinking of his other people. They were the ones who'd saved him, and many others, from Rathburn's menagerie when he was just a kitten. They cared for the pard, keeping him safe and hidden. They were his people, too. Sometimes they came to him smelling of bad things, or they were hurt. It always angered the pard, but there was little he could do. He didn't like being away from them any more than Andy did.

Alistair's face turned serious. "We'll do everything we can to help your mates."

The Nightmare excused himself, coming back after a few minutes with a little gold circle on a chain. The Montcroix crest adorned the center.

"Take this," Alistair told Andyvion, pressing the cool metal into his hand. "Any of our people are honor bound to aid you if presented with this symbol. It also shows you are under the protection of House Montcroix. Keep it safe."

Andyvion put the necklace on and tucked it beneath his shirt. He belatedly realized that all of the supplies that his beloved mates had packed for him had been lost along the way. His fingers trailed over the ring on his thumb with the Morton insignia, amazed at the irony that two regal families with names that started with the letter 'M' freely gave him such significant tokens.

"When will you send Hazeth to Peraza?" he inquired.

"As soon as possible, though you'll likely beat him there by a day or so," Alistair explained. "My cousin can be blasted hard to track down at times. But, he always turns up when he's needed, not to worry."

Alistair looked down at the smaller Unicorn, perhaps even smaller than a pink-haired friend of theirs. Andyvion looked so forlorn, however. It tugged at the Nightmare's heart.

"Can't you stay for the night?" Alistair asked gently. "Get some decent rest in a proper bed?"

Andy peered down at Kimset. Even the pard seemed to be concerned. "Yes...alright." He conceded.

"I'll go find you some clothes." Finian offered as he left to do just that.

"Thank you for everything," Andy stated quietly.

"Please, think nothing of it," Alistair said genuinely. "I didn't see you with a bag, so I took the liberty of having provisions packed for you. You should have everything you need for your trip, and Fin will find some clothes that are warm and comfortable, I'm sure." The Nightmare frowned. "Be careful. Peraza is only a crossing away. I pray you reach your friend safe and well." He frowned and looked away. "If you are able, it would be a kindness if you would send word to us that you arrived safely." The tall Nightmare suddenly seemed to find the ceiling interesting. "My mate, you see, he can worry so. I'm sure it would make him feel much better knowing you are well."

"I will, I promise," Andyvion replied with a nod.

Finian was waiting for the Nightmare out in the hallway. A teasing smirk was set on his face. "My  _mate_ can worry so?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as he took hold of one of Alistair's hands. "I highly doubt that he'd judge you for being such a worrywart yourself."

The Nightmare king blushed as the two of them made their way to their bed chambers.

::

Andy would take the night to rest and recuperate. A second night he'd rested in his travels. He wouldn't allow himself a third night, not until after he told Winter everything.

The young man was set up in a comfortable room with a soft, warm bed. They tried to give Kimset a separate place to sleep. However, the pard had snarled and pressed so close to Andyvion that the little Unicorn nearly tipped over.

When it was clear that no one was going to try to separate them further, Kimset had loped over to the bed. He was so large he didn't need to jump to get on it. He simply stepped up onto it. After a few further steps, the cat was settled in the middle of the bed, looking expectantly at his person.

"We'll have breakfast ready whenever you wake," Alistair told him from the door. "Your pack will be ready as well. Dream sweetly, Andyvion."

"You won't regret putting your trust in us," Finian added, giving the Unicorn a gentle hug. "If you need anything before then, we're just down the end of this hall."

Andyvion watched as his hosts walked away, still feeling a bit dazed that he had ended up wandering onto the Montcroix estate and lived to tell the tale. They truly were kind kings, especially in comparison to his own king. With a heartbroken sigh, he clambered onto the bed and sat with his side pressed against Kimset's, facing the pard's head. He reached out a hand to stroke and scratch the beast as he closed his eyes. Exhaustion finally won out, and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Andyvion's dreams were turbulent at first, full of worries and fears that seemed to surround him. He was starting to feel utterly alone and overwhelmed when he heard a voice, or was it two voices, calling his name.

Then his mates were standing before him, reaching out to him.

"Vin! Coco!" Andy cried out as he threw himself into their arms. Their mating bonds finally slackened and relaxed after being over-stretched from such a distance. Tears began to flow down the teal Unicorn's cheeks. "I lost most of the supplies you gave me. I'm so sorry!"

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked worriedly as they held him tight.

"We felt something...that something was  _wrong_ ," Nico added.

"We tried to find you in your dreams but couldn't," Vin said.

"Until now," Nico finished burying his face in his mate's teal hair.

"Kimset and I are alright. We had some trouble, but we're alright. What about you two?" The Unicorn asked, having been worried the entire time.

"We're fine," Nico chirped, though Vincent frowned.

"Nico..." Vin said slowly.

"I told you, I'm fine," the younger twin hissed. "It's nothing that hasn't been done before." He glanced at Andy. "And now isn't the time."

Vincent's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything further.

Andy's hands reached out to hold Nico's face. "I'll get you both out and safe. I don't know how just yet, but I  _have_ to." He insisted.

"Please, don't worry about us," Nico begged, leaning into his mate's touch. "Just get to Peraza safely and help your friend."

"How close are you?" Vincent asked.

"In the region right next door...Zirao Zion," Andy explained. "The Montcroix kings are so nice! They're going to help."

"You met the Montcroix?" the twins asked, shocked.

"Are you okay?" Vin asked.

"Were you debauched?" Nico added worriedly.

"I, um...I very nearly  _was_ , but in another region, before I reached the Montcroix. K-Kimset saved me." Andy confessed. "But the Montcroix treated me like a brother! They really are the oddest and sweetest couple..."

"Did Kimset tear the ones who attacked you to pieces?" Nico snarled, enraged that anyone would dare touch their sweet mate.

"Coco!" Vin scolded.

"If Kim didn't do it, I will," Nico grumbled.

"I...I think so," Andy responded quietly. "He was covered in blood when I came to. I didn't see any of it."

"Good, he handled it," Nico said with a satisfied nod.

Vincent punched him in the arm with a scowl and turned back to Andy.

"We miss you," Vin whispered, pulling the little Unicorn back into his arms.

The shorter Unicorn snuggled against him even as he reached out to thread his hand through Nico's. "And I missed you." He glanced from one set of amethyst eyes to another. "Is it safe for you to be in the dreamscape right now?" He asked.

The twins nodded.

"Rathbutt is passed out drunk." Nico rolled his eyes.

"We may have helped him along with that." Vincent winked.

"So, we can stay for a while!" Nico beamed.

"I never got the chance to thank you for all your help..." Andyvion told them. "For the supplies and for Kimset, for everything!"

With a wave of Vincent's hand, a huge soft bed appeared beneath them. They tumbled onto it as Nico giggled. The twins snuggled up to Andy, one on each side.

"You never need to thank us for anything," Vincent told him.

"You've given us more than we could ever dream of giving in return," Nico added, gazing adoringly at their mate.

The teal-haired unicorn blushed and fiddled with his fingers as he thought back to their mating ceremony, the one that he had unwittingly sparked up. Though he was a firm believer in things happening for a reason, it was still amazing to him that the twins took such a leap of trust when it came to him.

"But, I've also put you both in so much danger..." He admitted sullenly. "Both with the mating and with leaving."

"You didn't put us in more danger!" Nico's amethyst eyes were dark and serious.

"You  _saved_  us," Vincent said softly. "We had nothing left."

"You stopped us from giving up," Nico admitted.

Andy pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. "In a way, you saved yourselves. I thought that I was sure to die when my secret was discovered."

"Meant to be." Nico smiled as he nuzzled Andy's shoulder. "That's what we are."

The shorter Unicorn nuzzled the top of Nico's head in return. "Kimset misses you both, too." He added.

"Is he eating alright?" Vincent asked.

"Is he being a good boy?" Nico also wanted to know.

"Yes, I think he ate better than I did, even," Andy confessed.

Both men pushed close.

"Are you not eating?" Vincent asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Nico cried.

"Celestials! Are you sick?" Vincent gasped.

"We have to go, Vin! He needs us!" Nico yanked on his brother's arm and sat up.

"We're coming, love!" Vincent proclaimed.

"I...no, I'll be eating a good breakfast, I promise," Andy replied immediately. "I definitely will now, I just couldn't eat much before because I was so worried about you two!"

The twins settled back onto the bed hesitantly, as though they were ready to leap up at a moment's notice.

"Ah, no," Nico chided. "Don't worry about us."

"We've gotten along this long," Vin soothed, kissing his mate's forehead. "We'll make it through, especially since we know you'll be there in the end."

The brothers nuzzled and kissed Andyvion, overwhelmed with happiness and relief that he was safe and well.

"Vin, Coco," Andy mused out loud. "What are your favorite colors?" He wanted to try to bring them both back something nice from Peraza if he got the chance.

The violet-haired Unicorns grinned at him.

"Purple!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"What's yours?" they asked.

"Silver," He admitted as he reached out to gently tug a lock of Vincent's hair. "And purple." He added with a grin.

Andy's twin mates beamed down at him like he was the most lovely and precious thing in their worlds, and to them, he was. They began to run their hands over his body, reacquainting themselves with their mate's form like it had been months since they'd seen him. His clothes disappeared under their touch, their own quickly following. Soft kisses trailed every caress. Their fingers even traced the mating marks gracing the tops of his feet, and they kissed the bump on his head from his run-in with the pair of Nightmares.

The teal unicorn could only squirm as blood flowed freely through his body and began to gather straight to his privates. As their hands ran over his chest and thighs, he desperately reached down to clamp his forefinger and thumb just beneath the head of his shaft.

"W-wait!" he all but shrieked. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I-I don't want to cum until...um, just not yet." He concluded.

"But, Andy, we're in your dream," Vincent purred as he traced his lover's belly button with a fingertip then dragged it lower.

"We can bring you over and over again," Nico whispered wickedly into the shell of Andyvion's ear.

"And take you in ways you never imagined," Vincent told Andy as he brushed the teal Unicorn's hand aside to grasp his rigid cock.

"Hah!" Andy gasped as his back arched. His hips swayed from side to side as his legs spread further open. "O-Over and over?"

"Until you beg us to stop." Nico's head swept down so he could capture Andyvion's lips with his own.

Vincent watched, licking his own lips, as he began to stroke Andy's length, squeezing gently as he reached the tip. Andy moaned into Nico's mouth, his fingers immediately raking through the purple locks until he clutched the other unicorn's head. His tongue slid inside to stroke along Nico's own. To him, it also felt as if it had been months instead of a few days.

Nico purred as their tongues tangled. Vincent continued to watch avidly, even as he lowered his mouth to replace his hand's activities. The teal-haired Unicorn keened and his legs wrapped around Vincent's head as he pulled away from Nico's mouth.

 _"Vin, I-"_  he mewled as he spurted right into the taller Unicorn's mouth. "Hah!"

Vincent kept sucking as Andy squirmed and whimpered. Nico slid down until he was face to face with his twin. Vin slid his lips from Andyvion and grinned at Nico. They looked like mirror images of each other. The brothers leaned close until their lips met. Mouths opened, and tongues stroked together. They pulled apart slowly and turned to gaze heatedly up at their mate. Nico licked his lips to catch a tiny white drop that had escaped during the kiss.

"You taste so good, Andy," Nico hummed.

Andy gulped hard at the erotic sight. He didn't even know how to describe the kind of sound that escaped his lips, but he was too enraptured to feel embarrassed about it. How was it even possible for him to blush when all of his blood seemed focused elsewhere? Regardless, he was blushing hard.

Vincent crawled up Andy's body to steal a kiss, wrapping his arms around his mate's smaller body. Vin rolled, pulling Andy on top of him, and never breaking the kiss. Nico took hold of the teal Unicorn's ankles, stroking the mating marks on the tops of Andyvion's dainty feet, which caused the teal-haired Unicorn to moan throatily. He then positioned Andy's legs to straddle Vincent's waist. Vin held Andy close, chest to chest as they kissed. Andy felt something very warm and wet stroking his entrance as Nico hummed happily and buried his face between Andyvion's soft round cheeks.

The teal Unicorn sucked hard on Vin's tongue. But, when he felt Nico having his way with his backside, he squeaked and finally allowed the man beneath him to dominate his mouth. Were his beloved twins always this earnest? Yes, however, it still felt as if they had more energy than usual in the dreamscape.

Nico's tongue delved inside the smaller Unicorn, pushing him open and swirling inside. Nico slipped a hand between Andy's legs to fondle his balls. Andy pulled away as he wiggled against the hands.

"Coco," he whimpered. "Please stop teasing."

Nico pulled back, replacing his tongue with one long finger, sliding it inside his mate slowly.

"Tell him what you want, Andyvion," Vincent growled, nibbling Andy's throat.

"I want you inside me!" He pleaded. "I want you  _both_ inside me..."

With their height difference, kissing Vin left Andy straddled a little above the violet Unicorn's waist. Nico grabbed Andyvion's hips and pulled him downward until his ass hovered just above the elder twin's cock. Andy felt himself pushed lower as Nico guided his brother's cock into their mate.

They had no lubrication and Andyvion was barely stretched, yet Vincent's throbbing cock slid inside without pain. Nico pushed until his twin was fully seated deep in Andy's depths. Andy's hands pressed against Vincent's chest as he was breached. He peered over his shoulder at Nico and let out a throaty moan.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked.

Nico glanced up from where he was petting and stroking Andyvion's ass.

"I'm stretching you more so you can accommodate me as well, love," he told him before sliding two fingers in alongside his brother's cock.

" _What_?" Andy's gasp turned into a groan when he felt the searching fingers thrown into the mix.

Nico hooked his fingers and gently pulled, lining himself up with the tiny space it created. He pressed forward as Vincent stilled and Andy squirmed. For a moment, Andy thought it wouldn't work, and it would never fit. Then, his body opened, allowing Nico to slide in alongside his twin.

"Stars!" Andyvion trilled as he was stretched further than ever before. How was it even possible? He peered back at Nico. "Wh-when I said I wanted both of you inside me...I didn't mean at the  _same time_."

The younger twin paused, looking deep into his mate's eyes, allowing Andy to see the fire burning in their amethyst depths.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, pressing in deeper and withdrawing slowly.

"No!" The teal-haired unicorn keened as his fingers dug into Vincent's skin beneath. " _Anh!_  Please don't stop!"

Nico was still for a long stretching moment. Andy was about to turn his head and beg him to move when the younger twin buried himself inside Andyvion to the hilt in one long thrust, pulling a moan from Vincent as their lengths rubbed together.

Vin gazed up at the teal Unicorn, a look of pain marring his lovely face.

"It's taking everything I have to not move." Vincent took a shuddering breath. "I want to give you time to adjust, to feel every ounce of pleasure possible. I want to wring it from your body." He tenderly stroked Andy's cheek. "When all my body wants is to do is fuck you deep, hard, and fast. I want to lift you and slam you back down on our cocks and have you feel every single inch."

Those words were all it took for Andyvion to spill his seed forth between their stomachs with a shaky breath. "M-Maybe next time." He panted.

"Why wait?" Vincent asked, thrusting up into Andy's overfilled ass as Nico withdrew. Then the younger twin pushed in as the older Unicorn pulled back.

"Vin!" the teal Unicorn cried out as the twins began to move in tandem. "C-Coco!" He slid his hands further up, his fingers catching Vincent's nipples between them.

The older twin groaned beneath him and increased the speed and force of his thrusts. Nico matched him perfectly, in sync with his brother instinctively. They pounded into their mate, relentlessly in rhythm. Andy felt like everything inside of him was being touched at once.

The feeling was overwhelming. Stars, it was driving him crazy. The heated shafts diving in and out one after the other, being sandwiched between his two beloveds...Andyvion was certain that he never felt such bliss before in his life. Andy tossed his head back and let out a guttural groan as the pleasure continued to build at an incredible pace.

" _Please_!" He mewled, though he had no idea what he was even begging for.

The twins moaned and moved faster and harder within him, grunting as they thrust in harmony. Vincent held Andy's hips tight, keeping him still so he was forced to take everything they gave him. Nico began caressing the petite Unicorn everywhere he could reach, marveling at his mate's utter perfection. Fingers skimmed over Andy's arms and shoulders, then his back. They curled forward around his chest and found his nipples, tight and sensitive. Nico tweaked and pulled the little nubs, delighting in the passionate cries that fell from Andyvion's lips. Nico's hands slid lower, and he caught his twin's amethyst eyes. Vincent nodded, and Nico grasped their mate's straining cock, pumping it in time with their wild thrusts.

"We're so close," Vincent whispered. "Your beautiful body is so tight around us. It's exquisite."

"Come for us, love." Nico's voice was low and breathy. "And we'll fill you up."

" _Cosmic stars_!" Andy whimpered, feeling overstimulated, overwhelmed...over- everything. He peered over his shoulder briefly at Nico and then looked back down at Vincent before promptly cumming hard once again. His back arched and he laid the back of his head against Nico's shoulder as he came all over Vincent's chest.

The twins didn't stop, continuing to pound into him with unrelenting vigor. Nico's thrusts were first to stutter, losing rhythm, until both brothers were slamming into Andy at once, stretching their mate to the limit. Vincent's finger's dug into Andyvion's hips as Nico cried out.

"Vin!" the younger twin keened.

"Now, Coco!" Vincent shouted.

They slammed into Andy twice more, then buried themselves as deep as they could reach, erupting hard inside their mate. It felt so hot inside Andy like he was being filled to bursting. Vincent sucked hard on the side of Andyvion's throat as he came. Nico pressed his forehead to Andy's back as his vision went grey with the force of his orgasm.

Andyvion trembled from head to toe, feeling well and utterly spent. "I..." He panted. "I-I think that more than made up...for the days I missed."

When he closed his eyes, he fell sound asleep within his dream.


	6. Mission Accomplished

The following morning, Andyvion was dressed in some of Finian's warm clothes and mounted Kimset.

"Send word when you arrive," Finian insisted.

"I've already summoned Hazeth," Alistair added. "You are not alone in this. We are with you. Rathburn will not be allowed to succeed."

Andy slid off Kimset and rushed over to give Finian and Alistair an unexpected hug goodbye. "Thanks again!" He said as he remounted the pard and the two of them took off to the nearest boundary. They walked right on through and finally entered the cold kingdom of Peraza.

Though King Finian had given him warm clothing, Andyvion felt colder than he had ever been. He clung tighter to Kimset. "Let's go to the castle. Hurry!"

:::

The Captain of the Peraza Guard was not amused.

Tyr grumbled as the wind kicked up, throwing icy pellets of snow in his face. He was accustomed to the cold, and the day was warmer than many. The biting wind made it miserable, however.

The muscular Unicorn leaned over to pat his shaggy mount's neck. She was a stout animal who never seemed to balk in her work. She carried him through battle and peace. She didn't much care for anyone but Tyr, however, which was bothersome. She wouldn't allow anyone else near her to pull burrs from her thick white coat. She'd bare her teeth and frighten away any who came near. Being a dire wolf, her snarls were rather impressive.

Today she carried him on patrol, though they were supposed to have the day off. One of the lower-ranked guards had a case of the bottle flu after too many whiskeys the night before. Tyr was responsible for all beneath him and had taken the guard's place on the daily patrol. Tyr only needed to loop through the valley, and he would be done. He could take his dire wolf, Button, for some well-deserved care and rest, then bathe and nap before he was needed that evening.

Button was quite familiar with the route, so Tyr was surprised when the giant dire wolf suddenly stopped in her tracks and then turned sharply away from the valley. Tyr tried to urge her back, but the stubborn animal paid him no mind as she stomped through the snow with her massive white paws.

As a Unicorn, Tyr could have taken on his equine form and completed his patrol in half the time. However, the Guard were required to maintain human form whenever there was a chance they might need their sword and shield at the ready.

The irony of a Unicorn riding a saddled wolf wasn't lost on him.

Button, however, was behaving more like a stubborn mule as she ignored her rider and stomped south. She turned again, into the pine forest. At least the wind wasn't as bad amidst the boughs.

Tyr kept his eyes on the trees. They were heavy with snow, and with the wind, they might drop their load on his head if he wasn't careful. The tall, broad Unicorn sighed and allowed Button to have her lead. They were ahead of schedule. He could let her wander a bit.

Button's ears pricked forward, her pace quickening.

"Somebody drop a bag of soup bones, girl?" Tyr asked teasingly.

The wolf snorted and kept moving.

Tyr's amusement vanished when they rounded a tall old pine and came upon a massive beast atop a huge snow pile that looked as though it had fallen from the giant tree. The large cat was digging frantically.

Tyr was about to turn his mount and leave the potentially dangerous animal to whatever it was doing when he noticed the giant cat seemed to have a pack tied to its back. Tyr's evergreen eyes shot to where the cat was digging, horrified to see the bottom of a boot sticking out of the snow.

"Blast and damn," Tyr hissed as he dropped from the wolf, approaching the cat warily.

The beast glanced at him, mewling desperately before returning to his digging.  Tyr called gently to the earth beneath them, pulling a small vial of rock salt from his pocket and letting the wind steal the pinch he'd taken between his fingers. The earth was sluggish and slow, as earth tended to be. It finally responded, pushing upward to break apart the mound of snow. A small hill of rocks and dirt grew until it breached the snow pile. A small form lay atop the little hill, its clothes and hair crusted white with snow.

"May I help your friend?" Tyr asked the cat, hoping the beast would understand his tone, if not his words.

The animal surprised him by suddenly appearing behind him and giving his rump a shove, pushing him in the direction of the small frozen body.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Tyr whistled for Button to come closer, surprised that the wolf seemed unfazed by the feline predator pacing so close. The Unicorn quickly brushed most of the snow from the body. The person was bundled up, but it hadn't protected him from the heavy weight of snow that had covered him, sneaking under his clothes at every opening. Lovely teal hair escaped from under an oversized cap. Tyr didn't have time to appreciate its beauty, however. He quickly unbuttoned his large quilted coat and tucked the chilled body to his chest. He felt the person shiver and let out a breath of relief that whoever he had found was at least alive. The person was small enough that Tyr was able to rebutton his coat, even with the stranger curled against his chest. Tyr knew he was a large man, but this person made him feel like a veritable giant.

With a gloved hand holding the stranger to him, Tyr mounted Button. He didn't even have to urge her forward. As soon as he had his seat, she was racing in the direction of the castle. The strange giant cat close at their heels.

:::

 When Andyvion came to, he rose to a sitting position, startled. He had been in the snowy terrains of Peraza with Kimset and making his way to the castle. "Wh-what was the last thing that happened?" He asked himself aloud.

"You had a few hundred pounds of snow land on your head, little one," a deep male voice said from beside him. "I'm glad to see you awake. Button and I were quite worried."

Andy turned his head to find the biggest Unicorn he'd ever seen lying next to him in a bed that was large enough to fit the giant. His skin was a warm brown, complementing his rich evergreen hair and eyes. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, leaving his crest bare on his forehead. It was a silvery green in the shape of the symbol for Taurus on a shield. Peeking down, he saw that the man's chest was bare, showing thick muscles and more than a few fading scars.

Andyvion's eyes flew from the possibly naked man he was sharing a bed with, only to see what had to be the biggest wolf he'd ever seen in his life laying on his feet. The huge white beast blinked amber eyes at him, looking annoyed at being woken from its nap.

The little Unicorn was almost afraid to look behind him but peeked anyway. He was more than relieved to find Kimset tucked against him, snoring softly.

"B-Button?" Andy squeaked. He felt nervous and out of sorts, but the fact that Kimset was asleep beside him meant that the beings around him didn't mean him harm. Or, at least, he hoped that's what it meant. "A-Are you naked?"

 "Only as naked as you are," Tyr answered, a twinkle in his eye. "I didn't want to put you in the tub. Heating you up too fast could be as dangerous as the cold. So, I piled on the blankets, and we all curled up with you." The giant smiled. "Even Button, who doesn't like anybody, helped out."

There was a huff from the bottom of the bed as the dire wolf rolled over, putting her back to them. Andy had to admit; she was rather pleasantly warm on his poor frozen toes.

The more that the large man explained the situation, the colder Andy felt. He snuggled back down beneath the sheets and wiggled his way closer to Kimset. "Who are you? And where am I? Is this still Peraza?" He asked.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," Tyr said bashfully. "You are at the royal castle of Peraza, home to Prince Winter. I'm Tyr, Captain of the Guard. I was on patrol when Button found you." The green-haired Unicorn tucked the blankets close around Andyvion. "I've called for a healer, but he was called away for an emergency. He'll come as soon as he returns to the castle."

"My name is Andyvion, and I have an urgent message for the prince!" Andy quickly responded in a quiet tone of voice, as if afraid that Rathburn would somehow overhear him. "I need to tell him as soon as possible; it's a matter of grave importance!"

"Button, please, go find Prince Winter and gently urge him to come," Tyr said politely.

Button sighed heavily, grumbling with annoyance, but she climbed off the bed. She popped the door latch with her nose and pulled the door open with a ragged rope tied to the handle. She left in the direction of the Prince's offices with a long-suffering sigh.

"She'll make sure Prince Winter comes." Tyr frowned. "I hope she doesn't nip at his backside again. I scolded her for a week, but she just rolled her eyes at me." The captain shook his head. "But that's neither here nor there, how are you feeling Andyvion?" Genuine concern filled the man's eyes. "I didn't see any signs of frostbite, but I don't know how long you were buried in the snow."

"Frostbite?" Andy asked with another squeak. He quickly reached down to uncover his feet and let out a sigh of relief when he saw all his toes were cold, but a normal shade. He was even more relieved to see his mating marks still in place. A sad smile formed on his face as he wiggled his toes. "My mates must be so worried..."

"I sent men out searching, but nothing was found," Tyr said gently. "Were you traveling alone?"

"My mates are in Cha Borolan, a set of twins," Andy explained. "They lent me Kimset so that the two of us could make it here before-" The teal-haired Unicorn let out a gasp. "King Rathburn! He's not here yet, is he?"

"No," Tyr said gently, pulling closer to the shivering man to lend him some warmth. "Do you flee Rathburn? You needn't fear, you are safe from him within these walls."

The smaller Unicorn's breath hitched as the guard neared him. A strange mixture of gratitude, wariness, and attraction rolled around inside him. "Y-You must already have a mate, surely." He prompted.

"I do not," Tyr admitted, confused at the change in topic. "I'm not sure if it's me or Button that scares them away."

Andyvion didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more cautious than before. "Just can't imagine that no one wanted you for their own." He wondered aloud.

Tyr felt his heart thump in his chest as the little Unicorn's sweet scent tickled his senses.

"Perhaps I've never met anyone who drew me to them," Tyr said softly, his cheeks warming. He forced himself to look away. "Your mates are lucky. I would wish for a mate like you if the fates didn't laugh at such fancies."

At the guard's words, Andy felt much warmer than before. "You seem strong and kind, even my mates would think so." He pointed out, only for tears to begin to brim in his eyes. "I have to help them escape, somehow. King Rathburn has them. He abuses and uses them..." His voice broke, and he couldn't seem to get anything else past his knotted throat.

The sadness and worry etched on the little Unicorn's face squeezed Tyr's heart. He gathered Andyvion into his arms and hugged him gently.

"I'll help however I can, and I'm sure Prince Winter will, as well," Tyr assured gently. "You must be worried sick about them. I'm so very sorry. Please, tell me if there is anything I can ever do."

Andy tensed for a brief moment but then felt himself melting into the hug, snuggling close. A part of him felt awful that he sought comfort from someone other than his mates, but he couldn't help but gravitate towards that warmth. "Thank you," He whispered.

"You're still so cold," Tyr said worriedly.

When Button returned with Prince Winter in tow, they found the big captain wrapped around Andyvion. Tyr was like a furnace and didn't complain when Andy pressed his cold toes to his warm calf.

"May I ask why your animal is nipping at my backside and dragging me to your quarters by my pant leg, Captain?" Winter asked with a lifted brow.

"Button! " Tyr immediately scolded.

The wolf's mouth opened, her tongue lolling in a sharp-toothed grin.

"Prince Win!" Andy exclaimed as he leaped right out of bed to give the long-haired prince a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! I'm so glad he hasn't gotten to you yet!" He mewled. He then pulled away in embarrassment when he remembered that he was completely naked. He quickly clambered back into the bed under the covers. "Ah! Forgive my appearance. I have so much to tell you and not nearly enough time," He fretted. The teal-haired Unicorn took a deep breath and tried to condense. "King Rathburn has been hatching a take-over plan. He wants your kingdom, and he threatened the neighboring kingdoms to keep back as he courted you!"

"That man is reprehensible," Winter murmured, keeping his eyes carefully averted from any bare flesh in the ruin. "However, I'm running out of options. His words have reached my people. They wish we mated." The prince huffed a small sigh. "I can understand their concerns, especially with the loss of Mother and Father. I only wish I had been able to find a true mate instead of being forced to accept Rathburn."

Andyvion desperately tugged Tyr's arms around him for warmth as he shivered and kept talking. "There's a way to deter him!" He continued. "I just came from Zirao Zion. The kings Alistair and Finian are sending Hazeth Montcroix over...they said he could pretend to be your mate when Rathburn arrives!"

"Montcroix," Winter said pensively before shaking his head. "We can speak of it later. Are you well? I'd heard a half-frozen stranger was rescued by my captain. What has the healer said? "

"No, there isn't _time_ to speak later, King Rathburn will be here soon! He could be here any day now!" Andy insisted. "I'll be fine, just a bit frozen. Sir Tyr here has been defrosting me."

"Did I hear him say, King Rathburn?" Elder Mason panted as he finally reached them. He placed his hands on his lower back, bitterly recalling his more youthful and energetic days.

"He wants to force Prince Winter into a mating to take over Peraza!" Andy repeated. "But, Hazeth Montcroix is on his way to stand in as Prince Win's fake mate!"

"Fake mate!" The Elder gasped. "A Mont-? Now wait just a minute...that is actually quite a sound strategy."

"This is highly irregular. I dislike the sound of such subterfuge," Prince Winter said with concern. "Is such a thing even possible?" he added doubtfully.

"We can _make_ it possible," Mason urged. "A touch of glamour for the mating mark...and an exchange of similar scents. Yes, that would be excellent." He paced as he continued to speak his thoughts out loud. "The most difficult aspect is that you both will have to play the part!"

"I'm not at all sure about this, Elder Mason," Winter said with a small frown. "Perhaps King Rathburn can be reasoned with. We could at least attempt to do so."

Andyvion shook his head. "He has ill intentions. Please believe me!" He cried out. "King Rathburn has my mates hostage...he treats them awfully. And he has held secret conferences with other dignitaries excluding you and the Montcroix!"

"I was so pleased to hear of your mates in the letter you sent." Winter turned to the Elder. "We need to find a way to extricate them safely, Mason. Please, make it a priority."

"I'd like to help, if I may," Tyr said.

The prince nodded his agreement.

"I will at least _meet_ with the Montcroix," Winter conceded. "We have several days until Rathburn, and his entourage are scheduled to arrive. We will attempt to plan for all contingencies."

"Oh, and Elder Mason!" Andy called out. "Neither King Rathburn nor the Montcroix know about Prince Winter's _special gift_."

The peach-haired Elder nodded sagely. "Yes, it would be most prudent not to let either of them know just yet."

"Yes, well," the prince stammered, flushing scarlet. He dipped his head, hiding behind the long fall of silver tresses. "It isn't something I tend to speak of in polite company, so I doubt it will come up."

"Special gift, Prince Winter?" Tyr asked from where he happily cuddled with Andy. "I don't mean to pry, but this sounds like something your Captain of the Guard should be informed of."

Andy glanced at his royal friend. "He seems quite trustworthy. Am I allowed to tell him?" He asked the prince.

"If you would be so kind," Winter said gratefully. "I find the whole thing rather embarrassing to talk about."

Andyvion beamed and reached over to cup his hands to Tyr's pointed ear, whispering. _"Prince Winter has the ability to conceive children."_

Tyr's silvery green eyes flew wide and went immediately to his prince.

"Prince Winter, what an amazing blessing!" the captain boomed happily.

"Yes," Winter fought not to wince. "Thank you, Captain."

"But why keep it a secret?" Tyr asked. "You surely must be pleased. You don't have to worry about adoption to find an heir. The kingdom would be delighted."

The prince fought the urge to fidget, but his discomfort showed clearly.

"Ah, young Captain," Elder Mason spoke up. "The royals of the other kingdoms would seek to exploit him if it were common knowledge." He explained. "A male Unicorn with this gift is rare in and of itself, so it truly is a blessing. I am not sure, however, if the young Prince sees it that way."

"Oh, of course," Tyr said awkwardly, noticing the look on his prince's face. "I will be certain to keep the information to myself. It's good to know since it could be the cause of a threat by unscrupulous people."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Winter said quickly, hands folded primly in front of him. "We have much to plan and discuss. You've been through an ordeal, Andyvion. I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you've done. Your actions may save Peraza from Rathburn's machinations." He gave his friend a genuine smile. "And it's very good to see you, though I'd wish for better circumstances." He lifted his head, firming his resolve. "I'll send my personal healer. Captain, I trust you will watch over my friend?"

"Of course, Highness," Tyr answered, his words formal despite his lack of clothes.

"Rest," Winter said gently to Andy. "We'll begin preparations, and we can speak when you've recovered."

Andy gave him a nod. Almost as soon as the Prince and Elder left, he closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep, feeling complete and utter relief.

The teal-haired Unicorn rarely had any kind of troubled sleep. But, due to the dire circumstances and the incredible range of distress he felt during his travels with Kimset, he hadn't been able to rest in a stable enough state to see his beloved mates often. The relief he felt upon finally accomplishing his goal of warning his childhood friend about his king's plans allowed him to drift off to sleep in a far more peaceful manner.

That time, he was the one who set up the dreamscape. He formed the center of a labyrinth with flowering bushes and a water fountain. Beside the fountain on the ground rested an enormous picnic quilt. He pondered about the clothes he should wear for a moment before deciding that it didn't matter whether he was naked before the twins or not.

He sat down on a corner of the large, fluffy quilt and gently summoned his loves. At first, he worried that the purple Unicorns were awake and would not be able to sense his call. But, a moment later, the two of them solidified right on the quilt before him. "Coco! Vin!" He cried out as he tackled them both down onto the quilt.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked with worry as he hugged Andy tight.

"Something felt so wrong," Nico whispered, burying his face in Andyvion's teal locks.

"Well, I have all kinds of news to tell you...not all of it is bad, though!" Andyvion began as he began to pet and touch them both, eager to keep them close. "I ended up a bit frozen on my way to the Peraza castle." He held out his hands in a calming motion. "But, don't worry! Someone saved me! A huge, kind guard thawed me back out."

He continued. "I mean, we both ended up naked for him to do it, but I'm fine! Honest." Andy insisted. "The Montcroix Kings are sending over Hazeth to pretend to be Winter's mate so that Rathburn gets burned!"

The twins held Andy tighter, petting and nuzzling the petite Unicorn.

"Our clever mate," Nico commented.

"It will work," Vincent said. "It has to."

"And what do you mean you were frozen?" Nico chirped, realizing what Andy had said. "That doesn't sound alright!"

A vivid blush formed on Andy's face. "Sir Tyr, Captain of the guard, found me along with his huge wolf, Button...and w-we're kinda currently naked under a lot of covers. Kimset is right next to me, though!"

Two sets of bright amethyst eyes gazed at him.

"Is he cute?" Nico wanted to know.

"Is he big all over?" Vincent asked with a wicked grin.

Andyvion's blush spread down to his neck and shoulders. "H-He's quite handsome, a-and I wouldn't know! Why would I ever...I mean, I have mates, I have you both!" He stammered.

The twins shrugged in unison.

"We know you're ours," Nico assured.

"And we're yours," Vincent added.

"Sooooo, if you want to play," Nico said with a giggle.

"Then you should play." Vincent kissed Andy's cheek. "We know you'll always come back to us."

"Oh!" Nico grinned. "But you have to tell us everything!"

"Mmm," Vincent hummed dreamily as he nibbled and licked his mate's throat. "I want to watch, sometime. You'd be so sexy moaning under a big sweet guard."

Andy could almost feel steam seeping out of his ears with how red he had become. He shook his head. "I...I would much rather share him with you. I miss you both so much." A glum look came over his face.

"Awww, baby," Nico cooed, cuddling him close. "We'll see you soon, I know it."

"Don't be sad, love," Vincent added, kissing everywhere he could reach. "We're always with you."

"And when we get there in the flesh we can all jump on your guard!" Nico giggled.

"I'm not sure if he'd appreciate it or curse me for it," Andy responded with a snicker. "You both are quite the handful."

Nico stuck his tongue out at Andyvion and Vincent laughed.

"You don't think he'd want us?" the older twin asked with feigned outrage as he rubbed himself against Andy's smooth, warm flesh.

"He wouldn't want to get a handful of this?" Nico purred, taking Andyvion's hand and drawing it over his skin.

"Oh, I never said that my loves," The teal Unicorn admitted as he pressed a kiss to each of their lips. "I just meant, not all at once. There are three of us and only one of him."

"Maybe we should progress gradually," Vincent said, petting his mate lovingly. "We could start with one of us and work up to three."

"Genius!" Nico complimented, his hands also starting to wander, caressing Andyvion's sweet body. "You can go first, if you want to, Andy."

Andy squirmed as he began to feel aroused, as he always did when his twins touched him in that manner. "I...I don't know..." He murmured. The Unicorn truly wanted the three of them to be together before doing anything so rash.

"Only if you want to," Nico said gently, his fingers dragging up Andy's inner thigh.

"Mmmhmmm," Vincent purred, nibbling up Andyvion's throat.

"What I want the most is to be with you," He whispered as he arched against Nico and threaded his fingers through Vin's hair. "Is it safe for you to be here right now?"

"Yes," Nico assured with a nod.

"Rathbutt is off conniving with more guests," Vincent explained.

"We were glad not to be invited." Nico made a face.

Andy tugged Vincent closer and pressed himself harder against Nico. "If it's safe, then don't think about him right now. Stay here with me, please." He pleaded.

"Happily," the twins told him, pressing close.

"With _you_ is where we always want to be," Vincent said softly.

"We love you so much," Nico told him, his voice filled with joy and wonder.

"I want...I want Vin to ride me," Andy decided earnestly. "While I lay down and Nico thrusts into my mouth!"

Amethyst eyes darkened with lust as Nico scooted up to kneel next to Andy's head and Vincent moved down to straddle their mate.

"That sounds delicious," Vin purred. "I want you deep inside me."

The eldest twin rolled his hips, rubbing his ass back on Andyvion's quickly rising staff.

"So lovely," Nico hummed, stroking his shaft with one hand and trailing his fingers across Andy's smooth body with the other. "You want him to ride you fast and hard? Fucking himself on you, baby, while I take your mouth?"

Andyvion nodded desperately. "Yes, what you just said. Everything." He admitted.

Vincent moaned at the image their words sparked in his mind. The purple Unicorn pushed back, spearing himself on Andyvion's hard cock. Vin gasped as he took it deep, greatly appreciating not needing lubrication in the dreamscape.

"Ah, fuck!" Vin exclaimed as he sat up, seating Andy fully inside him.

"How do you want me positioned, baby?" Nico purred as he stroked himself.

"Vin!" Andy keened, his back arching as he was surrounded by warmth. He turned his gaze back to Nico. "S-Straddle me while facing Vin." He suggested.

Nico stretched one long slim leg over to kneel above Andy's delectable mouth. He pointed his tip downward, rubbing it against his lover's lips, leaving them glistening. Nico looked up, finding his brother riding their mate, his face etched with bliss as his lifted himself up then dropped again with a gasping moan.

The teal-haired Unicorn licked his lips, savoring the taste of his mate, and then sucked the head of Nico's shaft right into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the tip. His hips gently rose to meet Vincent's thrusts as he slid his hands up the outside of Nico's thighs.

"Baby, your mouth is so perfect," Nico praised with a moan. "So warm and wet."

Vin moaned along with his twin, leaning to grasp Nico's shoulders and tilting him forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Though he couldn't see it, Andy could hear his beloved twins kissing, and it only made him harder. His hands continued to slide up, grasping each of Nico's butt cheeks as he urged the twin's lower half further down. He took even more of the shaft into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the heated skin.

"Anh," Vin gasped, leaning back to get a better angle.

Vincent rested back with his palms next to Andy's knees. The teal Unicorn thrusted up into Vin's welcoming body, making the older twin cry out as Andyvion's tip hammered his sweet spot. Nico licked his lips, seeing Vincent's bouncing cock with precum dripping down the shaft. Nico groaned, dropping forward to his hands and knees. He caught Vincent's weeping tip between his lips, sucking it into the hot cavern of his mouth.

Andy inhaled deeply through his nose as he increased the suction on Nico's shaft. He then shifted into his faun form, his shaft lengthening and widening within Vincent's depths as his thrusts became smoother.

"Ah!" Vincent shouted, throwing his body down hard onto the cock within him then thrusting forward into Nico's busy mouth.

The younger twin moaned lustfully, pushing deeper into Andyvion's throat before pulling back and repeating the action.

The Unicorn beneath them was careful not to accidentally stab Nico with his horn, but as the younger twin's skin slid alongside it, Andy was given a brilliant idea. Upon one of Nico's downward thrusts, Andyvion held him in place. He used his fingers to hook Nico's pucker open and then emitted a shock of magic that rolled over his horn and zapped its way into Nico's sweet spot.

Nico's body stiffened as a muffled squeak was stifled by Vincent's full length in his mouth. He pulled his lips free for a moment so he could speak.

"Holy... _fuck_ , if you want me to come fast, keep doing that, baby," Nico gasped before sucking Vin eagerly back into his throat making the older twin buck faster.

Considering that Andy's concentration was waning as he gave into the urge thrust erratically into Vincent's depths, the teal-haired Unicorn eagerly did as his mate requested. After every other thrust, he sent another little shock through.

If he hadn't had such a mouthful, Nico thought he'd be gibbering like a loon. His thrusts stuttered then failed entirely as he erupted into his mate's welcoming throat. He moaned long and low, forcing Vincent's length deep enough to press Nico's lips tight against the older twin's body. Vin jerked and bucked, quickly following his brother into bliss. The purple Unicorn's body tensed convulsively on the cock within him as Nico swallowed over and over, squeezing and releasing Vincent's spurting tip.

Andy greedily took in all that Nico offered until he began to keen and moan around the flesh, his own orgasm taking him by surprise. When Nico carefully pulled away, the teal Unicorn's hands fell limply on either side of his face. He gasped and gave a thrust up into Vin as his shaft gave one final spurt.

Vincent fell forward, collapsing at Andy's side while Nico curled along their mate's upper body and head. They cooed and petted Andyvion softly, whispering soft words of joy and wonder.

"We love you," Vin murmured.

"So much," Nico added. "We're always with you."

"Everything is going to be okay," Vincent assured quietly, nuzzling into Andy's shoulder.

"Love you both," Andy whispered in reply. He felt his physical body rousing awake, so he pressed a kiss to each of their lips. "And I will get you out, and we'll be safe!"

The first thing that Andyvion noted when he began to awake was that he was all but plastered over the far larger form of Tyr. The second thing he noted, which caused him to blush furiously, was that he had released and his cum had spewed across Tyr's lower belly and hip.

"Ummm, hello," Tyr greeted as Andy's eyes opened. He released his careful grip on the smaller Unicorn's wrists with a blushing smile. "Sorry, you were very... grabby, and I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were asleep." Tyr's thick erection pressed its heat against Andy's thigh, showing he certainly hadn't disliked the experience. "Have a nice dream?"

Andy's face flared up an even darker hue of red. "I'm so sorry!" He gasped. The smaller Unicorn bit his lower lip as he recalled his mates' permission. "Do you..." He began as his voice fell an octave. "Would you like some _help_ with this?" He asked as he grinded against the impressive length.

Tyr's evergreen eyes fell closed with a moan, his hips arching into the small body above him.

"You don't," he gasped, "have to... Oh, sweet mercy..."

Andyvion reached down with his hands and deftly stroked the guard's flesh. He slid his fingers along the tip and swiveled them down, gently tracing one of the veins.

"But your... Oh, holy damn," Tyr groaned, thrusting up into Andyvion's warm grasp. "What about your mates?"

"I saw them in dreamscape. They gave me full permission to bed you if I wanted to," Andy relayed as he clambered backward and laid down on his stomach to take a closer look at the shaft in his hands. "I would much rather have them be physically in the same room before going that far. But, I can at least do _this_ much for you." He admitted as he wrapped his lips around the tip and gave a soft suck.

Tyr let out a strangled moan, the thought of thrusting into the little teal Unicorn while others watched nearly making him pop like a cork. Button and Kimset both looked up, woken from napping next to Andy. Kimset cocked his head, watching in fascination as the people acted silly. Button just let out a dramatic sigh and dropped her head back to the bed with a thump.

Andyvion sucked the rest of the head into his mouth, licking his way down while one of his hands curled around Tyr's balls and the other stroked the base.

"Bloody... _Unh,_ " the big man grunted, hesitantly stroking Andy's hair. "Feels amazing..."

The Unicorn enjoyed feeling the large hands on his head almost as much as he enjoyed the warmth of the cock in his mouth. He made his way further down, gently squeezing the bigger man's sac as he worked up a rhythm.

It took all of Tyr's willpower to keep from thrusting into the smaller man's hot, tight mouth. He gently ran his fingers through Andy's impossibly soft hair as he moaned, evergreen eyes gazing in amazement as Andyvion used his hands and mouth to pleasure him.

Aqua-hued eyes peered up at the giant as the teal-haired Unicorn tried to take too much too fast and nearly choked on the immense length. He quickly recovered, however, and began to suck even harder.

"It's been so long," Tyr groaned, his deep voice rumbling. "And it's too good. I'm going to...you should st-stop..."

However, Andy was too lost in his task to pay him any heed. He relished in the sounds that the guard made and wanted to hear more of them. He truly wanted to bring him to pleasure. His hands roamed up and down as his tongue pressed harder against the skin.

Tyr let out a bellowing shout as his balls drew up, and his cock began to spurt wildly in Andyvion's wet mouth. His fingers tightened and relaxed in smooth teal tresses, still careful not to pull or hurt even as the crest of his pleasure roared over him.

Andy wasn't used to such a copious amount of cum. Even though he swallowed most of it, some trickled down the sides of his mouth. "Whoa..." He whispered in awe.

"Holy hell, you look so sexy like that," Tyr said breathlessly.

He reached down, catching some of his seed from Andyvion's chin. He lifted it, painting the teal Unicorn's lips with his cum.

Andy's tongue followed Tyr's finger, licking it up. On impulse, he sucked the finger right into his mouth.

Tyr's eyes took on a dark, silvery green hue at the sight. But, he wasn't able to comment on it. At that moment, both Button and Kimset lifted their heads further, their faces and ears trained on the distant sounds of hooves.

A large brown stallion trotted through the entrance of the castle and reared onto his hind legs as he shook off some snow. His mane, his tail, and the tufts at his hooves were a rich burgundy hue. A few of the guards stood close by as one of his hooves lifted and lowered onto the floor in a tapping motion.

When Elder Mason and Prince Winter finally arrived at the entrance, the gold-hued horn on the Nightmare's forehead began to glow as he shifted into a human shape until Hazeth Montcroix stood before them. He dusted some of the snow off his long, thick winter coat and then shrugged it off, handing it to one of the guards.

"Be a pal and hold that for me, will ya?" He asked as he patted the guard's shoulder amicably. As he turned towards the prince, he was left in a jacket that was layered on top of a vest, dress shirt, and a scarf. He tugged the scarf off, and his burgundy red hair spilled out of it. Hazeth ran a hand through it and offered a charming smile. "Hazeth Montcroix. Now, which one of you is Winter?"

 

\---

a/n: This story needs more love. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	7. The Agreement

_When Elder Mason and Prince Winter finally arrived at the entrance, the gold-hued horn on the Nightmare's forehead began to glow as he shifted into a human shape until Hazeth Montcroix stood before them. He dusted some of the snow off his long, thick winter coat and then shrugged it off, handing it to one of the guards._

_"Be a pal and hold that for me, will ya?" He asked as he patted the guard's shoulder amicably. As he turned towards the prince, he was left in a jacket that was layered on top of a vest, dress shirt, and a scarf. He tugged the scarf off, and his burgundy red hair spilled out of it. Hazeth ran a hand through it and offered a charming smile. "Hazeth Montcroix. Now, which one of you is Winter?"_

::

"Winter Maestri," the prince responded. He had intended to look into the Nightmare's eyes unflinchingly. However, he was arrested at the sight of the gold, stylized sun that served as the Montcroix's crest.

Hazeth's gold-hued eyes raked the prince from head to toe, taking in his appearance. The young man's stormy grey eyes were lovely, but he'd seen that color before. The luxuriously wavy, silver ankle-length hair, however, was quite rare. Such creamy, fair skin should have been illegal. It made his own olive-hued skin feel quite out of place in the wintery land of Peraza. Was that a  _snowflake_  crest? Now wasn't that the irony of ironies?

A salacious smirk formed on the Nightmare's face, one that caused a strange chill to roll down Winter's spine.

"You are far more gorgeous than I expected," Hazeth admitted as he walked over to the prince and took one of his hands. He kissed the back of it and then quickly swiped his tongue across one of the pinkish knuckles. "And you taste even better."

The prince took his hand back as if it had been electrocuted, staring at the man in incredulity. "Did you just... _lick_  me?"

"Of course not, not unless you  _like_  being licked." Hazeth teased out loud as he reached out to gently touch some of Winter's hair. He ignored the indignant gasp of the Elder beside him as he leaned even closer to the shorter man. "Tell me, my prince, have you ever been tongued?"

"T-Tongued?" Winter questioned, his silver eyebrows forming into a frown as he glanced at Elder Mason and back again. "What does that even mean?"

The devious Montcroix felt like purring at that point. "It's true, then," He remarked in awe. "You really  _are_  a Maiden. How delightful."

Before the Nightmare could get any closer to the Perazan prince, Elder Mason stood in front of Winter protectively. "And _you_ , Sir Montcroix, are here to help  _protect_  that chastity. Is that not correct?"

Hazeth made a slightly disgusted face. "Hazeth or  _Zeth_  would be much better." He insisted. "But in place of that, Sir Zeth would be fine. And, yes, I suppose I am." The gold-eyed Nightmare feigned a yawn. "So, are we going to talk somewhere more private?"

"I think that would certainly be best," the prince said with a small huff. "Follow me, if you please."

Winter turned on his heel, deciding quickly where would be appropriate. Before the overly-friendly Montcroix had arrived, Winter had thought to adjourn to the prince's sitting room. It seemed far too intimate, now that he'd met the man. The small meeting room seemed a better idea. Prince Winter suddenly wanted a table between himself and Hazeth Montcroix's hands...and mouth.

"This way," Winter told the burgundy Nightmare as he straightened his spine and stepped forward.

Not trusting the Nightmare enough to leave him alone with his sire just yet, Elder Mason followed the two of them into the room, locking the door behind them.

"The plan is to use glamour for the mating marks and to use perfumes to imitate one another's scents," Mason explained.

"Clever and crazy enough that it just might work!" Hazeth commented out loud.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Winter said quickly, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He folded his hands primly in his lap, keeping himself from playing with his hair. It was a nervous habit that left his hair a tangled mess and had taken years to break. "First, we need to make sure that it's a wise plan." The prince glanced at their guest. "And that Sir Hazeth is a candidate that is even appropriate or interested in such a scheme."

"You won't find anyone better, babycakes." Hazeth countered, waving a hand as if to dismiss the very thought. "I'm hot, I'm single...and the only way that you're gonna convince that Rath-butt dude about being mated is if he thinks that I  _seduced_  you."

Elder Mason twiddled with his fingers for a moment as he peeked sideways at his sire. "He does have a point, my prince." he admitted sheepishly. "In fact, that is the very reason I thought that he was the best candidate." He then settled his sandy beige eyes on Hazeth. "And, as a Montcroix, he is sure not to take any uncouth liberties too far. Is that not so?"

Hazeth let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah...I'm not gonna steal his goodies without his consent. What's the fun in that?"

Prince Winter looked like he had swallowed a whole lemon sideways. "My-my  _goodies_?" Winter gasped. "Sir, you go beyond the pale!"

The Montcroix placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. His eyes practically twinkled as he smirked. "Have I?" he questioned sarcastically. "Do you even know what I meant by 'your goodies'?"

"I certainly do not!" Winter sputtered, his hands clenched in his lap. "However, I've no doubt it's something inappropriate!"

"In any case, my Prince." Hazeth held out a hand, his gold eyes taking on a more serious nature. "I promise I won't go too far. As your Elder here says, as a Montcroix, I can't break my word. I vow that I will protect your chastity with my life."

"That is certainly a relief to hear," Prince Winter admitted, reaching out to gently press his fingers to Hazeth's.

It was supposed to be a polite gesture, a reassurance that the prince accepted the Nightmare's words. Winter couldn't suppress a little jerk as Hazeth's warm skin touched his, a tiny static spark jumping between them.

"Ah," Winter gasped, unsure why he felt his cheeks warming with a blush. "When it's cold the static is everywhere. My apologies for shocking you, Sir Hazeth."

Be still his Nightmare heart. Hazeth felt like he was going to get into so much trouble. In spite of the farce, he really  _did_  feel like courting the pale prince. His family was sure to shit bricks if he succeeded. He lifted Winter's fingers to his lips to press a kiss against them. "I should be the one to apologize."

The tiny hairs on the back of the prince's neck lifted as he felt warm lips press against his skin. Hazeth's shining golden eyes held Winter. He felt a bit like a rabbit that had been spotted by a fox. He was frozen as the man spoke, unable to stop from staring rudely. Peripherally, Winter was aware of the man's thick burgundy hair and his sun-shaped crest that matched his eyes, complementing his tan skin. But it was those sparkling eyes that held him transfixed.

Elder Mason watched the interaction with interest.

"W-what?" Prince Winter whispered.

"Where would you like the glamour of your mating mark?" Hazeth asked him softly. He couldn't keep the smile off his face at the younger man's flustered manner.

Winter snapped back to himself, yanking his hand back so fast it was a wonder he didn't smack himself.

"I am assuming from that question that you are  _amenable_  to this somewhat ridiculous plan," the prince said stiffly. "However, we still must determine if you are truly an appropriate candidate for this false mating."

Elder Mason reached out to place a gentle hand on Winter's shoulder. "Sire, there truly is no one else. Though presumptuous and a touch uncouth, I know that he will do well and keep his word."

Hazeth nodded. "Unless Winter decides to truly allow me to court him in the end, of course." he pointed out.

"You wish to court me for real?" Winter asked incredulously, completely forgetting the decorum that had been drilled into him his entire life.

"Only if you would ever want me to. For now, it's merely to fool Rath-butt," Hazeth insisted. "And, yeah, who wouldn't want to court you? You're beautiful and oh-so-fun to tease."

The prince wondered if, eventually, the unconventional Montcroix would stop making Winter blush constantly. Hopefully.

"I suppose we can at least attempt it," Winter hesitantly acceded. "We'll have to determine the parameters of the arrangement, and compensation to you, of course, Sir Hazeth."

"Excellent!" Elder Mason commented, startling both young royals from their musings. The upside-down tear crest on his forehead began to glow as he drew up a magical document that appeared in front of the desk between the two royals. " _Article number one_ : Hazeth Montcroix shall not, upon any circumstances, take the young prince's Maidenhood without Prince Winter's explicit consent. Does that seem fair?"

"More than fair." Hazeth agreed as he initialed next to the first article.

"To be clear, consent will  _not_  be given, sir," Winter felt the need to add as he placed his mark next to Hazeth's.

"We'll see about that, my prince." Hazeth countered. " _Article number two_ : Hazeth Montcroix will be allowed to touch the young prince, so long as the intent is not to take his Maidenhood, without repercussions... _especially_  in front of any dignitaries. How's that?"

"What  _kind_ of touching?" Winter asked with narrowed eyes.

"The kind of touching a couple would do," Hazeth explained, not going into further detail.

"Appropriate touching, only?" the prince asked, fighting the urge to squirm as his face heated further.

"Appropriate touching the  _majority_  of the time." Hazeth conceded.

Winter scowled, but agreed. If the Montcroix couldn't take his virtue, the prince decided that any inappropriate touching couldn't be very bad. The man likely meant kissing or cuddling. And though the thought of such things made his face burn in embarrassment, Winter decided a few stolen kisses and hugs were a small price to pay for the safety of his kingdom.

Elder Mason would have intervened at that point, but he wanted to see how the two of them cooperated first. " _Article three_ : Neither Hazeth Montcroix, nor his family line will intervene or try to take over Peraza. Should any true alliance form, Hazeth would take on the Maestri name."

Burgundy-hued eyebrows lifted at the very thought. For the sake of the country of Peraza, it made sense. Wouldn't do for too many Montcroix to be taking over so many thrones. "Hmm, Hazeth Maestri...it still has a nice ring to it.  _Sure_." He replied as he initialed.

"How long will it take to stymie Rathburn?" Winter bit his lip. "I don't want Sir Hazeth to be bound to my side indefinitely. That would be unfair to him. I'm sure he has a life to lead."

"Don't you worry your lovely head about that," Hazeth insisted. "I have  _nothing_  but ample time. Besides, it shouldn't take too long to convince him. I'm sure he'll visit only a few more times to make certain."

"Would you make yourself available whenever the need arises?" Elder Mason asked.

"Yeah, whenever you need me, I'll just hop on over. Rath butt won't suspect a thing." The Montcroix added.

"I have two sub-segments to add, one of a more personal nature." The Elder explained. " _In addition to Article Three, Sub-segment A_.: While under this arrangement, Hazeth Montcroix is not to associate with any other person as a lover would." He continued. " _And Sub-segment B_.: Should Hazeth Montcroix ever be officially and legally mated to Prince Winter, he shall  _continue_  to remain faithful to him and not take on any other lovers."

The redheaded Nightmare clutched at his heart in a dramatic manner. "The things you ask of me!" he stated playfully. "Because of your tremendous loyalty, Elder Mason, I have but no choice," he teased even as he initialed each sub-segment. But, his last statement was spoken in a much more serious tone. "Should he want me, I  _will_ be faithful and true."

"I'm sure that won't be a necessary addition!" Winter sputtered. "This isn't a marriage contract!"

"It might as well be, Sire." Elder Mason admitted. "Appearances are everything. It would not do for the young Montcroix to flirt shamelessly with others while feigning to be mated with you."

"He's quite right, not that I'm interested in anyone  _other_  than you right now, Winnie." Hazeth pointed out.

"I beg your pardon?" The prince huffed.

"What? All lovers have cutesy pet names for one another." Hazeth defended. "You can call me Zeth if you want, or Hazy, or even Sexy if you'd like."

"I will not call you se-...  _any_  of those things!" Winter blurted, horrified.

Hazeth made a show about pouting. "But, it's true! All lovers have cutesy pet names for one another," he countered.

Elder Mason cleared his throat. "I believe that the parameters have been set and signed."

"...so, where do you want your glamour mating mark to go?" Hazeth asked the prince.

"I-I suppose it should be somewhere easily visible?" Winter said, unsure. "But that really only leaves my throat and face. That doesn't seem like a good choice."

"There's the space between your collarbones, that'd be nice...or somewhere on your arm." Hazeth offered.

"Oh, yes," Winter blushed... again. "Thank you, Sir Hazeth. Yes, either of those would be acceptable."

A small smirk formed on Hazeth's lips as he gently reached over to touch the space between Winter's collarbone, the glamour of the stylized sun crest forming. "Hmm, that really suits you. So elegant." He confessed. "As for  _mine_..." He said as he quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and held it open to expose his bare chest. "I think...right above or beneath my bellybutton would be nice. But you have my entire chest to work with, if you so wish."

Winter's face went from bright crimson to white as parchment and back again several times before he had the presence of mind to look away from that smooth expanse of bronze flesh.

"Sir!" the prince said, much louder and at a higher pitch than intended. "Please, put your clothes back on!"

Hazeth blinked. "A bare chest is hardly being nude..." He mused out loud. "I'll button it back up after you place the glamour marking where you wish. Don't be afraid."

"I am  _not_ afraid," Winter squeaked, reaching out blindly while keeping his eyes averted.

His smile widening, Hazeth reached out to take Winter's hand, placing it just below his bellybutton. "Right there, hun."

A visible shiver rolled up Winter's spine and down his arms as his fingers touched warm skin. The man was like a furnace! Was he feverish? And his skin was so soft over tight muscle. Winter desperately wanted to know where he was touching, but refused to turn his head. He certainly wasn't going to allow his fingers to wander to try to figure it out. It was fine. It was probably the man's chest. His broad, tanned, muscular...

Winter squeaked and set a glamour of his mating mark upon Hazeth's skin. The prince yanked his hand back as though he'd just touched a hot kettle. The feel of Hazeth's skin seemed to linger on Winter's fingertips.

"There. All done." Hazeth said as he buttoned his shirt back up. "Now, all that's left is the subject of scents. As shy as you are, I'm going to need you to hug me, young prince."

"I am  _not_  shy." Winter stood, straightening his spine. He'd realized that some amount of minor physical displays would be necessary. He could handle a small hug. He kept his back rigid and awkwardly opened his arms, unable to bring himself to walk over to the Montcriox.

Hazeth slowly approached the shorter prince, gently reaching down to wrap his arms securely around his waist as he pressed his nose to the crook of Winter's neck to take in his scent. Sweet pea, fresh air, and the bite of snow? That would be tricky for a perfumer to duplicate. However, the sweet pea that he broadcasted the most could be their saving grace.

"Oh! I...ummm..." Winter shivered, patting awkwardly at Hazeth's shoulders. "Wh-what am I supposed to do?"

"Take in my scent, Winter," Hazeth whispered into the prince's ear. "Know it, recognize it, for your perfumers to get as close to it as they can."

The prince bit back a whimper as warm breath teased against him. His head tipped the the side as his eyes fluttered closed.

" _Ahn,_ " Winter sighed softly, his fingers digging into the fabric of Hazeth's shirt.

The man's scent seemed to wash over the prince. There was a hint of olives or olive oil. It was like a gentle background for the heavier scent of magnolias and sunshine. Just smelling it made Winter feel warm, like summer had come early. The prince nuzzled closer.

"Yours is lovely," Hazeth confessed. "Like a breath of fresh air with the bite of snow fluttering over a field of sweet pea bushes in full bloom."

"Magnolias and sunshine..." Winter murmured before his eyes snapped open.

The prince jerked backward so quickly he tripped over his feet and began toppling toward the floor.

"Sire!" Elder Mason exclaimed.

But, Hazeth's reflexes were sharp. "Easy there," he murmured as he tugged the prince back toward him. After steadying the Unicorn, he stepped back to give him space once more.

"M-my thanks, Sir Hazeth," Winter blurted, still a bit dazed. "I'm not normally so-so clumsy." The prince folded his hands in front of him. "If we're through, Elder Mason, perhaps it's time for all of us to have a meal." His gaze flickered up to Hazeth and then away. "I'm sure our guest is weary and hungry after his trip."

Hazeth gave Winter one of his most charming smiles. "I'd like that. Thanks."

"I'll have the kitchen staff be ready for us." Elder Mason responded with a short bow before walking off to the kitchen.

The prince suddenly found himself alone with his new mate...well,  _faux_  mate. Winter wanted to call the Elder back. Which was silly. The prince knew he'd be spending lots of time with the Montcroix. They needed to be at least a little comfortable with each other before Rathburn arrived.

"I hope your trip was pleasant," Winter blurted, his training in social niceties demanding he say something.

"Compared to how I was treated by my cousin Alistair and his mate Finian when I arrived, the traveling itself was nothing," Hazeth admitted. "They chucked winter clothes at my head and took turns explaining the situation you were in. At first, I thought it was part of some kind of elaborate joke. Fin, however, isn't the prankster type."

"I'm very sorry that they treated you so abruptly," Winter told him, his stormy gray eyes widening slightly. "Truly, thank you for coming to our aid. I apologize for my own lack of courtesy. You weren't even given a chance to rest after you arrived."

"Well, so far, it's definitely been worth it," Hazeth replied. "Fake mating or not, I'd like for us to be friends."

"Of-of course," Winter agreed, wondering where on earth his ability to speak like a reasoning and intelligent being had fled. He looked down, trying not to fidget or blush. "I'd like that, Sir Hazeth."

Truth be told, he certainly wanted to be more than a mere friend to the beautiful young Unicorn. But the Montcroix had to pace himself. He didn't want to scare Winter off and he definitely wasn't going to push him into anything the shorter royal wouldn't want.

"So, how long do you think it will take the perfumers to uh... bottle our scents?"

"Not more than a day, certainly," the prince answered cordially. "Would you like to visit them before we dine? Or we can see them after. Whatever is amenable to you."

"After," the Nightmare responded. "I've worked up quite the appetite."

Something in the way the man said it sent a little thrill into the pit of Winter's stomach. He pushed the feeling away and smiled politely.

"Let me show you to the dining hall," the prince said. "I'm sure they'll have something ready soon."

Elder Mason was nearly caught gossiping with one of the chefs when his Sire and the Montcroix arrived. He had been telling the kitchen staff about learning Hazeth's likes for appearance's sake later on. But, he was also eager to tell them just how great the two of the royals looked as a couple. "Lunch will be served soon," he stated with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Elder Mason." Winter turned to Hazeth with a prim smile. "Would you like to sit near the fireplace? I'm afraid with so few people in it, the hall can take on a chill."

"Only if you sit right next to me," Hazeth replied, holding out his arm in offering.

Elder Mason averted his gaze, certain that his sire would be able to see the mirth in his eyes, otherwise.

"Oh, I... Certainly, sir."

The prince rested his fingertips just below Hazeth's elbow. He thought he could feel the warmth of the man's skin radiating through his clothes. It made his fingertips tingle strangely, especially when Hazeth laid the fingers of his opposite hand atop of the prince's.

Perhaps this Montcroix wasn't such a bad sort. He was certainly attentive and cordial. Though Winter wasn't sure why Sir Hazeth left him feeling so off-balance. The prince decided it must simply be the stress of the situation. He would take a long soothing bath that evening, and he would no doubt feel better in the morning.

Hazeth led Winter to a small table near the massive fireplace. It was large enough for three grown men to stand within it, with room to spare, when it wasn't lit. A small fire crackled merrily, putting out a pleasant warmth as Hazeth pulled out a chair for Winter. The prince thanked him quietly and sat, folding his hands in his lap after moving his long river of silver hair out of the way so he wouldn't constantly sit against it.

Without permission from his own mind, Hazeth's hand reached out to trail his fingers along that beautiful hair. "So beautiful. Must be difficult to care for this length," he murmured softly as he sat down beside the prince.

"Th-thank you," Winter said jerkily, moving his hair further from Hazeth as soon as the man stopped caressing it. The prince cursed his fair skin as he felt yet another blush heat his face. "I've thought of cutting it. It really is getting too long to be manageable."

"Not if someone else helps you," Hazeth added. "It would be a shame to cut it..." He reached behind him to tug his own long, burgundy hair over his shoulder. He held out the ends towards the prince. "Would you like to touch mine?"

"I-I couldn't possibly," Winter's fingers clenched in his lap as he fought the urge to run his fingers through the rich dark hair. "It would be far too forward of me."

"Not if I ask it of you," Hazeth insisted as he leaned closer and held out his straight hair towards him. "Go on, grab a hold," he urged.

Winter looked around furtively, but no one was around. The prince felt wickedly naughty as he hesitantly reached out to stroke the burgundy locks.

"Oh!" Winter exclaimed with a gasp as his fingers threaded through the thick, soft strands. "It feels so nice!"

Hazeth felt like he kept getting teases of what Winter's breathy moans would sound like. And, damn, were they gonna be delicious. Before he was able to say anything, however, Elder Mason walked over from behind Winter.

The Elder's eyebrow was raised at the scene in front of him. He even regretted having to interrupt. "Sires, the Captain of the guard and young Andyvion asked to join us for lunch."

Winter yelped, trying to tug his hand back to his lap. His fingers tangled in burgundy locks, however, giving Hazeth's head a harsh yank toward the prince's crotch.

 _"Ouch!"_  Hazeth hissed under his breath, but a wide smirk formed on his face at his position. "Actually, I kind of like it right here just fine."

"Oh dear," Winter cried, freeing his fingers and trying to smooth the tangled strands. "I am so very sorry, are you - Please, do not  _nuzzle_  there, sir!"

"But, your inner thigh's so soft," Hazeth all but whimpered, but he pulled back at Winter's refusal. "In any case, should you ever want me in this position, just ask."

"I will do no such thing!" the prince shouted, skootching his chair further from his dining companion. Winter's voice lowered to a hiss. "And please refrain from speaking of my...my body with such familiarity, Sir Hazeth."

The redhead let out a long, defeated sigh as he stood up and bowed respectfully towards the prince. "As my faux beloved wishes," he responded dryly.

The prince was still sputtering when Andyvion and Captain Tyr entered the dining hall, Kimset and Button following close behind.

"The cooks are wonderful here," Tyr was murmuring gently to Andy as they walked through the door. "I'm sure they can make anything you'd like. You've been through so much. A hearty warm meal is just what the healer would recommend." The large captain noticed his prince and greeted him with a wide smile. "Highness, good day to you."

"Prince Win!" Andy called out cheerfully as he rushed over to hug the prince. He had borrowed Tyr's clothes again, which were far too big for him, even rolled up. But, he at least he was clean and clothed.

Hazeth made a petulant face at the sight. What was this? Why was Winter allowing a little shrimp of a thing to hug him like it was nothing? "How come  _he's_  allowed to hug you, then?" he questioned out loud as he folded his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

"I'm his closest friend!" Andy responded, placing his hands on his hips and staring right up at Hazeth fearlessly. "Still, I'm very pleased to see that you've arrived, Sir Montcroix. Are Kings Alistair and Finian doing well?"

"Pfft, yeah, they're honky-dory. Probably planning a trip to some theme park with their kid as we speak." Hazeth answered before turning his attention back to Prince Winter. "Why is he allowed to hug you again?"

"Well, he is my-" Winter began to explain, but was interrupted by Kimset.

The giant pard disliked the tone and posture Hazeth was displaying toward Andy. The cat hopped between the Montcroix and Andyvion. Kimset's lips curled back, exposing long pointed fangs. A displeased growl bubbled from the beast's throat as he narrowed his yellow-green eyes at Hazeth.

"So, the shrimp has a protective giant cat," Hazeth mused to himself under his breath.

"It's ok, Kimset. Hazeth's a _good_  guy. He's gonna help save Winter!" Andyvion urged as he petted the pard.

The cat peered at the burgundy-haired Nightmare. Kimset blew a puff of air out of his nose and crouched low. He crept forward on silent paws, approaching Hazeth. Kimset circled him, sniffing his clothes. The pard finally plopped on his bottom in front of the Montcroix and inclined his head to allow his ears to be scratched.

Hazeth raised a brow at the feline but reached down to scratch at the offered ears. "I still want hugging privileges, too," he practically whined as his gold-hued eyes peered over at Winter.

Completely misunderstanding, Kimset huffed and reared back on his hind legs, towering over the Nightmare. Hazeth grunted as the weight of the pard's huge paws draped across his shoulders, making him stagger. Kimset rested his chin next to one paw, rubbing his cheek against Hazeth's as a soft purr rumbled in the cat's chest.

Winter couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in his chest.

"There you are, Sir Hazeth," the prince said with a beaming grin. "Andy's feline friend will make sure you get enough hugs."

The Montcroix let out a sigh, but he pet and patted the pard back. "Thanks, big guy. At least  _someone_ here likes me."

"I liked you fine until you started nuzzling my...my unmentionable places!" Winter snapped.

The prince immediately turned scarlet, his gray eyes wide and shocked at what had come out of his mouth in front of company. Kimset craned his neck at the prince. He gave Hazeth a sandpaper lick with his rough broad tongue and pulled away, letting his front paws return to the floor. The pard shook his head and went to lean against Button. Kimset  _understood_  the big dire wolf. People though, they were just  _strange_.

Andyvion's eyes widened at what his friend said. He quickly turned towards Hazeth with anger in his eyes. "What did you do to my dear friend!?" he demanded to know.

Hazeth held his hands up in defense. "It was a private moment, and I swear I did  _NOT_  go into places that were that unmentionable...I merely nuzzled the inside of the flesh near his knee."

"You...You..." Prince Winter pointed at Hazeth accusingly, eyes narrowed. "No more private moments in rather public places! Like dining halls!  _Keep your face out of my inner thighs in the dining hall!_ "

Silence accompanied that outburst. Andy's mouth was open, Elder Mason kept looking at the ceiling, and even Tyr was wise enough not to say a single thing.

Hazeth bit his lower lip. "I will make  _no_  such promise," he whispered in defiance.

Winter stomped his foot with an undignified squeak, uncaring if he looked like an enraged five-year-old. The prince spun on his heel, his long silver hair flying behind him like a cape as he stormed out of the hall muttering angry epithets about obscene Nightmares with no decorum who could choke on their own improperly soft burgundy hair, for all he cared.

"He totally wants me," Hazeth mused to himself with a half-smile. When Andy glared at him with arms folded across his chest, he shrugged.  _"What?"_

"He shouldn't be skipping meals," Andy insisted as he walked over to gently tug Tyr's hand towards the table.

 _"Fine,"_ Hazeth sighed as he headed after the silver-haired prince that was rapidly getting under his skin.

::

a/n: This week's updates seem to be all about the redheads...quite fitting for Valentine's Day.


	8. Lonely Amshel

_Winter stomped his foot with an undignified squeak, uncaring if he looked like an enraged five-year-old. The prince spun on his heel, his long silver hair flying behind him like a cape as he stormed out of the hall muttering angry epithets about obscene Nightmares with no decorum who could choke on their own improperly soft burgundy hair, for all he cared._

_"He totally wants me," Hazeth mused to himself with a half-smile.  When Andy glared at him with arms folded across his chest, he shrugged. "What?"_

_"He shouldn't be skipping meals," Andy insisted as he walked over to gently tug Tyr's hand towards the table._

_"Fine," Hazeth sighed as he headed after the silver-haired prince._

::

The Nightmare followed the surprisingly quick prince through long corridors and twisting halls. Winter didn't seem to notice his shadow as he stormed along, fists clenched. The pale monarch seemed to have a destination in mind, however. Hazeth thought about calling out to Winter, perhaps kindly asking if he would return to the hall to eat something, but thought he was likely to find himself verbally, and possibly literally, gutted for his efforts.

The prince finally stopped before a tall wooden door. Winter shook out his hands and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. He smoothed his hair and knocked sharply on the door. Hazeth stepped into a shadowed alcove as the door creaked open, curious as to where he'd followed his pretty prince and why Winter had gone there when he looked ready to combust. The door opened wide, and Winter entered. Though the door wasn't shut after the prince walked through, the angle was such that Hazeth couldn't see what was inside.

Hazeth didn't know what to expect as he peeked through the wooden door, but it was most certainly not what he had imagined. He had never seen so many tiny Unicorns in one place. They all seemed to rush towards the prince at once. The Montcroix's gold-hued eyes narrowed as he noted the state that some of them were in. One little girl had a scar that ran down her back. One of the boys had burn marks on his arms. Another one was in its half form and had wings on its back, a genetic rarity from when their ancestors associated with the Pegasi of times past. He couldn't tell the gender of that one. Some of the children were healthier than others that looked a bit malnourished. But, all of them sported various expressions of joy and delight at seeing their Prince amongst them.

The Nightmare's heart skipped a beat as he saw Winter lifting the youngest girl onto his shoulders and then kneeling down to greet each and every one of them by name. The gentle and content expression on the young prince's face as he regarded them caused all kinds of havoc in Hazeth's stomach. If he had any doubts before about wanting to seriously court Winter Maestri, they were chased away at the sight of him surrounded by orphans. Rathburn, no, _no one_ would come close to Prince Winter. He would make sure of it for the rest of their lives.

While he was gazing, starry-eyed, at Prince Winter, he suddenly felt a tug at his pant-leg. A little girl with a riot of rainbow curls spilling down her back looked up at him. She had a brightly embroidered patch over one eye. The other eye was startlingly white, with no iris or pupil. Hazeth wondered if she was blind, though she seemed to be looking right at him.

"Mister?" she asked shyly. "Did you come to play with us, too? Are you Prince Winter's friend? Will you read me a story and play tea party with me?"

A boy nearby, with orange hair as straight as the girl's hair was curly, rolled his eyes. "Tea parties are for babies, Magda, don't be dumb." He puffed up his chest. "He wants to play soldiers with me."

Magda stomped her little foot, reminding Hazeth of their lovely prince, as she glared in the boy's direction.

"You shut up, Gregory," she snapped confidently. "Or I won't be your mate when we're grown-ups."

"Awwww, Mags," the little boy whined, looking stricken.

"You know Gregory," Hazeth said as he knelt down to their heights. "After battles and wars, soldiers were sometimes invited to tea parties to relax afterward."

"They were?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, think about it. Whenever you wear yourself out playing and running, you get hungry, dontcha?" the Nightmare prompted.

"Yeah!" Gregory responded, following the line of thought. "Then we can _ALL_ play soldiers and then have the tea party after? How about that, Mags?"

I wanna be the General," the little girl announced.

"You're always the General," the boy whined.

"Because I'm an excellent General, silly," Magda asserted with a giggle.

The young pair scurried over to a shelf, pulling out a box filled with small soldiers cast from pewter. As Magda and Gregory put their heads together and began pulling out their army, Hazeth felt a familiar presence at his side, the sweet scent of sweet peas and snow teasing his nose.

"Magda was found by one of my men near one of our borders. It was Captain Tyr, actually," Winter said softly, sadness making his words heavy. "Her parents died. She was living with her grandmother." The prince shook his head. "The woman was mad. She claimed Magda was evil, that her white eyes proved it." Winter's voice grew so quiet, Hazeth had to strain to hear. "The Captain came across the old woman as she was cutting out Magda's eye. He was able to get her away before she could take the other."

Winter took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Magda was only two, at the time." The prince looked around the room. "Captain Tyr brought her home with him. The healers weren't able to bring back her eye, but they did what they could. She lives with us now." His voice trembled and thickened. "She is truly a gem, so full of life and joy. Her spirit is wondrous." A shaky smile lifted Winter's lips. "My agriculture advisor and his mate had no children and took her in. They love her like flowers love the sun."

Winter's eyes touched upon each child in the room.

"Most of the little ones here are, or were, orphaned for one reason or another," the prince explained. "They spend the day here, playing and taking lessons." Winter finally looked up, meeting the Nightmare's golden eyes. "I like to come here when I'm frustrated or upset. Though, you likely think me childish or foolish for coming to play and read to children, when I could be poring over reports and consulting with my advisors."

Hazeth wrapped an arm around Winter's shoulders. "No, that's not childish at all. It's what a Leader of a country _should_ do. These children are your subjects, too. The next generation. You've done well to protect them." He told him with conviction.

"Thank you," Winter said with a small chuckle. "I should have you tell that to some of my advisors."

"I will," Hazeth agreed. "I'm a Montcroix. My opinion is highly valued. You're not in the wrong about this." He then quickly leaned down to press a kiss to Winter's cheek and then walked over to the children.

The prince pressed his fingers to his cheek, the skin tingling where the Nightmare's lips had pressed. He blinked, shocked at the man's boldness, before shaking his head. Goodness, what had Winter gotten himself into with this unconventional man?

The prince strolled over to where Hazeth had sat on the floor next to the children.

"General Magdalene," Gregory said as he waved a little pewter knight in the air. "What are your orders?"

"Umm, I order that a thousand sweetcakes be shipped to the soldiers on both sides!" She giggled and smiled at Hazeth. "My daddies say nobody can be grouchy with something yummy in their tummy," she told him in a loud whisper. "Then the enemy soldiers will surrender, just so they can have more sweetcakes!"

"Your fathers sound both clever and wise. Do they make sweetcakes all the time?" Hazeth prompted.

"No," Magda said with a scowl. "Papa would, but Daddy says that if we have them all the time, then they won't be special anymore." She huffed a disgruntled sigh. "Sweetcakes are always special."

"When we're mated, I'll make you sweetcakes every day!" Gregory announced grandly, still brandishing his knight.

Magda squealed happily and tackled the little boy in a hug.

"You're going to be the best husband!" she told him as he gasped for breath.

For a wild moment, Hazeth felt jealous of the two innocent kids. After all, they had unlimited touching and hugging privileges. A pout formed on his face as he turned towards Winter. Then, a thought struck him. He leaned closer to the kids. "Do you know who I'd like for a husband? Prince Winter. Do you think he'd ever want to marry me?" He asked softly.

Gregory's eyes got big and wide, showing irises the color of dandelions.

"Yer gonna marry the _prince_?" he whispered in amazement.

Magda only lifted an eyebrow. "Will you give him sweetcakes whenever he wants?" She looked thoughtful. "And let him stay up as late as he wants?"

Hazeth straightened his back and held up a hand as he crossed his heart. "Absolutely."

"Wow," Gregory breathed.

"Sir Hazeth, really..." Winter said in amused exasperation.

"Prince Winter would be the _best_ husband," Magda said with a shake of her rainbow curls. "You seem okay. You should marry him." Her face turned serious. "But if you're ever mean to him, I'll _kick_ you."

"Magda!" Prince Winter scolded, stifling a laugh.

"I solemnly vow that, unless I am gently teasing him, I will not be downright mean to him," Hazeth swore. "I will accept any kicks should I fail."

"Okay," Magda said with a giggle. "I pronounce you married."

The Montcroix beamed at her, tugging her into a hug. "Why, thank you very much for your blessing!" He then developed a smug-ish look. "Hear that, my Prince? She approves. Do I get hugging privileges now?"

"Hug!  Hug! " Gregory hooted.

"Very well," Winter laughed, opening his arms. "You may have a hug."

The redhead smiled, his face as gleeful as the children. He then stood back up and walked over to give the Unicorn a hug. He breathed in Winter's scent, already becoming addicted to it as he made sure to hold him for far longer than necessary. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear.

"Now, you have to _kiss_!" Magda announced gleefully.

"Ew, gross," Gregory said, looking disgusted.

"No," Magda told him. "When you're married you _hafta_ kiss." She turned back to her prince and the Nightmare. "Kiss! Kiss!"

Several other children noticed the scene and bounced over. In moments, half a dozen tumbling rugrats had surrounded them, chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hazeth grinned as he stepped back. "A kiss? You mean like this?" He questioned as he pressed a soft kiss onto Winter's cheek.

Winter gave Hazeth's shoulder a half-hearted swat, but couldn't keep the sweet smile off his face.

"No, no, no," Magda said seriously, tugging on the Nightmare's hand until he bent down to her level.

"Husbands are really, _super_ special. You can't kiss him on the cheek like he's a buddy."

"Hey!" Gregory piped up, sounding deeply offended. " _We_ kiss on the cheek! I'm not just some buddy!"

"We're not _married_ yet, Gogo," she said with a long-suffering sigh. "We'll kiss on the lips when we get mated."

"Okay," the boy said, still sounding grumpy. He looked up at Hazeth. "You better kiss him on the mouth really nice then."

"Yeah!" a blue-haired child crowed. "Kiss him nice!"

Then the little gang of shorties started chanting again, for a lip kiss, this time. Much to Prince Winter's horror.

"Don't you dare," the silver Unicorn hissed, keeping a smile plastered on his face for the children. The prince would have fled, but they were completely surrounded by overexcited munchkins demanding they lip-lock.

"Alright then," Hazeth agreed. "I think you're right. If anyone's kissing anyone, it should be you kissing _me_ on the mouth." he pointed out. "Go on then." He added as he closed his eyes and softly puckered up.

The prince's eyes opened wide. This was not what he'd expected. Winter had thought that the Nightmare would grab him and...do _that_. Probably with tongue involved. Right in front of the children! While holding him close, maybe leaning him back slightly, so the only thing holding him up were those strong arms, and then...

Winter gave himself a shake.

The kids were looking at him expectantly, smiling and begging to see them kiss. What was one kiss? Just a small peck. People did it all the time. It didn't mean anything obscene. And they were supposed to be pretending to be mated. Hazeth was likely just getting into his role.

It was kind of the Nightmare to ease Winter into public displays of affection, really. They would have to be at least slightly comfortable with each other to convince Rathburn. And it was just a peck, a trifle. It was nothing to get flustered about. Winter could do this. He _could_ kiss Sir Hazeth.

On the mouth.

A deliciously wicked shiver raced up the prince's spine as he leaned forward hesitantly. He kept his eyes open, not wanting to miscalculate and accidentally kiss the Nightmare's nostril or something equally embarrassing. Hazeth's scent tickled his senses, sweet and smooth. Winter's eyes fluttered shut against his will as the prince closed that last inch and pressed his lips to Hazeth's. A wild thought zipped through his mind as he felt a soft, warm mouth against his own.

It was Winter's first kiss.

Even though it was merely a soft pressing of lips, Hazeth felt a shock rushing through his body, almost as if he were electrocuted on the spot. His arms gently wrapped around the Unicorn's waist as he carefully kissed him back.

Winter found his arms twining around the back of Hazeth's neck as he let out a contented hum. So, warm.

The Montcroix couldn't remember the last time he felt so content. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time a simple closed-mouth kiss nearly made his toes curl. He made a silent vow to himself to figure out ways to get Winter to kiss him more often.

"Children, what are you... _Oh!_ "

Winter tore himself away from Hazeth, cheeks flushed and heart pounding. Three adults carrying trays laden with plates stood just inside the door, jaws dropped.

"Prince Winter, how wonderful that you could come visit," a tiny woman with a sweet face said as she set her tray down on a long table as the children raced to the basin to wash their hands and faces before mealtime. "And I see you brought a-a _friend_ ," she added, dimples appearing on her cheeks as she grinned. "Thank you for entertaining the little ones while we went to the kitchens."

Winter stood in mortified shock, wishing for a hole, a big deep one, to open beneath him and swallow him.

Hazeth reached over to take Winter's hand as he gazed at the woman. "Due to circumstances that will be discussed during a staff meeting very soon, I am Prince Winter's mate." He then gave a slight bow. "I will care for him very well."

"We helped them get married!" Magda announced proudly as she waited for her turn to take a plate.

"Really," the woman said with dry amusement, patting the little girl's riot of colorful curls. Her sparkling eyes returned to Hazeth and Winter. "Very nice work, Miss Magda." She wiped her hands on her apron and curtsied. "So very wonderful to meet you. That is the best of news!"

The woman was so delighted she looked as though she was barely holding herself back from bouncing.

" _Congratulations_ , Prince Winter," another Scholar said with a bow.

"Has it been announced?" an elderly woman asked worriedly as she handed out plates to the children. "How did I miss such an important thing?" The woman smiled wistfully. "Ah, and you found such a _handsome_ fellow. Congratulations to you both."

"Th-thank you!" Winter blurted, finally regaining the power of speech.

That sweet old woman had bounced him on her knee when he was just a babe. And she'd walked in on him kissing Sir Hazeth... in front of all the children!

"I-I do apologize for my behavior in front of the children, Lady Hennara," the prince felt compelled to add. "I don't know what came over me to kiss... to behave that way in front of them."

The old woman blew a raspberry at him.

"Pish-posh, little Win," she said with a chuckle. "It's good for them to see adults in love and showing it. There's nothing wrong with them seeing grown-ups sharing a few kisses." She giggled like a little girl as she passed out more plates. "It's not as if you were groping each other."

"Nana Hen, what's groping?" asked the next child in line.

"You misheard, darling," she answered without missing a beat. "I said grappling. It's a way of fighting. Prince Winter would never fight in front of you. He wouldn't want to make you sad."

The munchkin bounced off to the table to eat, content with the answer. Winter covered his face with his hands.

Hazeth laughed, thoroughly amused. "Come now, my Prince. Your bestie and Elder Mason told me that if I didn't bring you back to eat, that they'd do unspeakable things to me," he explained as he gently tugged him by the hand back out into the hall.

"I... Yes, of course," Winter said, waving goodbye to everyone as he allowed himself to be pulled away. "Wait, what's a bestie?"

* * *

 

:::::::::

_Eleven years ago_

:::::::::

_"These stuffy clothes and collar really are the worst!" An eight-year-old Felix complained as he tugged on the frilly collar with his tiny fingers, unable to get it any looser._

_The eighteen-year-old Lucien had just completed his university courses. His bright mind caused him to skip six whole grades at the tiny age of five. He then went on to get their world's equivalent of a Ph.D. He could have done anything with his degree. He could have been Zirao Zion's greatest Healer._

_But, he was Lucien De Vincenzo. His family name tied him tightly to the Montcroix royalty. Felix’s parents, Pietro and Melina Montcroix, had begged Lucien’s parents to either tutor Felix themselves or to find an able-minded Scholar to care for him._

_Almost as soon as Lucien’s name entered the conversation, all four adults came to the same conclusion…one that had the potential to unite both families._

_However, Lucien had to come to a decision, first. Scholars were highly regarded in their world. They had a high status and, much like the human’s version of the Secret Service, were trained in everything from combat to military survival tactics. Their suits were their uniforms. Their oaths to the families they served were sacred._

_At eighteen, Lucien's copper hair reached down to his shoulders, and he frequently had it tied back in a tight mid-height ponytail. Being a bit of a prodigy had its perks. He could wear whatever he wanted, eat whatever he desired, and go wherever he wished. If he took on the responsibility of being a Scholar, it would mean leaving all of that behind._

_“Wow, you’re tall!” The child, quite small for his age, commented loudly. His large, Peridot green eyes sparkled as he tilted his head up to look at Lucien’s face. “Will you let me climb you some day?”_

_Lucien was assaulted with the scents of cinnamon and cane sugar. Having lost his virginity at the age of fourteen, his own scents of eucalyptus and cedar wood were subdued. The redhead didn’t understand why the mere scents of this child overwhelmed him._

_The tall teenager bent down on one knee to regard his future charge, Felix Elliocutious Montcroix. “Do you enjoy high places, little one?” He asked in his deep, rich voice._

_Tiny hands took hold of Lucien’s face as the boy studied him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, though as children often did, the words were just as loud as if he had said them in a normal tone of voice._

_A genuine smile formed on Lucien’s face, one that not even his parents saw often. As he lifted the child up, Felix automatically wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his chest. Lucien used one arm to hold Felix beneath the thighs and the other to steady him on the side of his torso._

_“…I will visit the Tailors tomorrow,” Lucien concluded._

_Pietro, Melina, and his parents let out cheerful exclamations._

:::::::::

Present Day

:::::::::

"BCE!" Amshel called out, extending the letter E of the acronym 'best cousin ever.' "We're here!" He was about a head taller than Felix, with spodumene pink eyes, eggplant purple hair with one lilac streak, and a lion head crest on his forehead.

Amshel and Felix were the only third generation cousins in the current Montcroix family line. The two of them were the same age, had similar tastes, and got along quite well. Technically, they got along a little too well, especially in their pubescent mid-teens. But, it was nothing that would ever affect the bond they shared.

"CC!" Felix crowed back at his Coolest Cousin.

What followed was likely the longest and most ridiculous secret handshake ever invented by a pair of bored eleven-year-olds forced to endure an unending family function.

After their traditional secret handshake, Amshel beamed and gave Felix a tight hug. "It feels like it's been ages. Congrats on Lucien, by the way! Such a hunk!" He babbled.

"Holy crapmonkeys, Shel." Felix threw an arm around his cousin's shoulder, tugging him down to the smaller boy's level. "I can't believe it's been a year since I actually saw you and soooo friggin' much has happened!"

Amshel snickered but didn't let go of his favorite cousin. "Yeah, I could tell, especially after your texts! What was it again? 'I just got fucked raw and mated by Lucien in that order'?" He then looked up when he felt a chill go down his spine. "Oh! Uh...h-hey Lucy, I mean, Lucien!"

The Scholar, who had walked at his own gentle pace to catch up with them, was not pleased with the sight of the two cousins still clinging to one another. "Just how long are the two of you going to remain like that?" He questioned, jealousy tinging his voice.

"Honestly?" Felix smirked. "Probably until the Shelmeister has to leave."

"Alright, that's enough for now," Lucien hissed as he firmly, but gently separated the cousins.

Amshel tilted his head as he regarded the Scholar. "Is it just me, or have you only gotten taller in the past year?"

"Whaddaya mean 'you’ _only_?" Felix shouted in his cousin's ear. "I _gre_ w... a little! Lucy's just freakishly tall! It's probably just the boots he's wearing!"

An amused smirk tugged the corner of Lucien's lips. "I've stopped growing for about eight years now," he responded.

With his head still tilted upwards, Amshel's eyes widened at the sight of Lucien's forehead mark. "That reminds me! You never told me where your mating marks are, Felix!"

"I... It's..." Felix stammered, turning an interesting scarlet that brought out the green in his eyes. "I put mine on his chest!" he blurted, hoping that would be the end of the discussion.

Amshel wondered why Felix looked so embarrassed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he replied.

"I believe my mate is embarrassed about where I placed my marking on _him_." Lucien pointed out with a smug expression on his face.

"Argh!" Felix howled, leaping at his mate, the boy's face redder than Lucien's hair as he struggled to catch the scholar's mouth to cover it with his hand. "Shut up, Lucy!"

The mixed Nightmare couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Well, wherever it is, it doesn't matter. The two of you seem pretty happy. It makes me very happy, too!"

"Thanks, man!" Felix grinned, one arm clutched around the back of his tutor's neck holding him off the ground. His feet didn't touch the floor as he hung against the taller man. "It's been pretty damn awesome!"

As he took in the sight of his cousin interacting with his mate, a sad expression briefly crossed Amshel's face. Not wanting to ruin the mood, he peered past them down the hall. "Is Annish still around? I'm starving!"

"Oh, she retired! But our current chef, Vilas, is just as awesome." Felix dropped to his feet with a thump, hurrying over to Amshel and grabbing his hands. "I asked him to make your favorites!" The brown-haired Nightmare walked backward, pulling the taller boy toward the kitchen.

Lucien watched the two young men rushing back down the hallway hand in hand and let out a long sigh. As happy as Amshel seemed to make Felix, the Scholar was already counting down the days until the mixed Nightmare would be gone.

The cousins sat at a table in the kitchen and talked animatedly while they ate. "And you stormed Elder Galamin's mansion? Sounds like it was crazy!"

"Holy shit, yeah!" Felix said, tossing his hands in the air and almost flinging a fork across the room. "And just between you and me," he said, voice dropping to a whisper. "It was scary as hell. Galamin was a total freak show. I mean, poor Fin wouldn't even talk for quite a while. He made it through, though. That guy is tough, for a human."

"I'm looking forward to finally meeting him," Amshel admitted. "And seeing Uncle Alistair again, as well."

"Wow, you won't believe Al," Felix said, stuffing a lemon bar in his mouth. "Heesh rully..." The teen quickly chewed and swallowed. "He's really crazy about him. They even adopted! Al's all happy and bubbly all the time now. Ooo, except when Fin or Alain are mad at him. Then it's like somebody died. It's hilarious."

"Really? Like someone died?" Amshel snickered. "Poor Allie." A sad expression crossed his face once again as he realized just how many of his cousins already found their mates, even multiple ones!

"Oh! You hafta meet Jack!" Felix grinned. "He, Vilas, and Lee mated with Raj! Did you hear about that whole thing?"

"Y-Yeah..." Amshel replied as he tried to mask his glum voice with false cheer. "Raj has three..."

Felix noticed, however.

"Hey," he said, nudging Amshel with his elbow. "You'll find your mate. Probably some super-hot Maiden with an ass that poets would write sonnets about."

The young Nightmare's statement caused Amshel to snort in laughter. "I wouldn't mind that in the slightest," He admitted. But, what kept the smile on his face was the fact that his cousin was able to read him so well and wanted to cheer him up. "Thanks, Felix."

"You got any prospects?" the brunet Nightmare asked with a grin. "Maybe a hot little piece on the side?"

"Pfft! No...not since the last time we- oh, Lucy, you're back!" Amshel squeaked.

A firm scowl was set on the Scholar's face. "Would you care to finish that sentence?" He rumbled. The redhead had run an errand as he allowed the cousins to catch up and eat. But, when he found them again...

Felix threw a sweet roll at his mate's head.

"Hey! No growling at my favorite cuz," the green-eyed teen barked.

Lucien's reflexes were fast. He caught the sweet roll before it even touched him and set it down in front of Amshel on the table. "Just how far did the two of you go in your... _experimentation?_ " He questioned.

Amshel's back was as straight as a rod as he glanced into ruby red eyes, unable to turn away. It was as if Lucien had him pinned like a hypnotizing snake. "W-Well, you see...we just touched...areas. A-and licked...places?" He whimpered.

Don't be an asshole," Felix said, stepping between his cousin and his mate. "We jerked and sucked each other off whenever we were bored and alone." The young Nightmare shrugged. "What do you expect from a couple of horny kids stuck in a big lame estate with nothing fun to do?"

The older man couldn't help his initial reaction. His hands raked through Felix's hair, and he pressed a firm kiss to his lips in a swift, frustrated move. Without saying a word, he lifted Felix into his arms and made quick, long strides to the nearest empty room, not caring to fully swing the door shut.

Concerned, Amshel had to actually run to catch up, his shorter legs not able to keep up with Lucien's steps. But, he stopped at the open crack of the door and gaped at the scene before him.

Lucien pressed Felix's back against a table as he roughly tugged down his pants and underwear. His large hand immediately took hold of the Nightmare's shaft and stroked it. "How else did he touch you?" He questioned fervently as his hand slid up under Felix's shirt to pinch a nipple. "Show me."

Amshel licked his suddenly dry lips and sat down on the floor, unable to look away.

"Fuck," Felix gasped, arching into the rough touches. "Ah! What the hell, babe?"

As Lucien's hand mercilessly exploited the ultra-sensitive spots of his mate's cock, his other hand reached over to rake the Nightmare's brown hair away from his face. The threaded fingers then tugged the strands back sharply, and he leaned down to forcefully claim Felix's mouth in a hungry kiss. 

A pink blush blossomed all over Amshel's face. One of his trembling hands reached into his, thankfully, loose pants as he began to stroke himself. He couldn't move away, completely mesmerized by the scene before him. 

Felix allowed himself to be devoured, loving the power that radiated from his scholar.

"Have I been a bad boy?" the teen rasped when Lucien moved down to nip and suck at Felix's throat. "Or does it just get you hot thinking of me with my sweet cousin's cock down my throat?"

Amshel let out a whimper, but the two mates were too engrossed with one another to hear him.

Lucien let go of Felix's shaft to give one of his butt cheeks a sharp pinch. "No," He responded as he clambered onto the table himself and tugged down his own pants until he freed his hardened member. "It makes me want to fuck your throat so hard that the imprint of my flesh sears away the very memory of another man's cock," He hissed a moment before he thrusted right into Felix's mouth.

The mixed Nightmare at the door said a brief mental thanks to whoever ensured that the Montcroix furniture was bolted in place enough that two men could safely mount them. His hand did its best to match Lucien's thrusts. It was a damn sexy sight to see Lucien's movements as he expertly pistoned into Felix's hot mouth.

Felix's peridot-green eyes sparkled with lust and amusement as they gazed up at his mate. He loved it when Lucien got like this. He was so strong and dominant. It made the younger man's cock stand up, and his knees grow weak. Felix moaned around the thick shaft, sucking and licking as he did his best to relax his throat to let the copper-haired scholar deeper. Sometimes, the brunet Nightmare had been known to come just from the sight and feel of his mate as the larger man took his mouth roughly and thoroughly. Usually when Felix was bound and had spent a considerable length of time begging and moaning.

His hands weren't tied this time, however. And Felix was free to reach for his already dripping cock as Lucien pounded deeper into his throat.

Lucien slowed down and growled as he reached his peak, sliding his length right down the back of Felix's throat. "Felix I'm close," He hissed as he clutched the brown hair in his hands a little tighter and looked down into his eyes. "If you want me to cum inside, suck harder. If you'd rather I cum elsewhere, pinch my thigh."

Felix definitely wasn't done playing with his mate. He moaned, sucking hard, but gave the redhead a swift pinch.

The expression on Lucien's face was pure bliss as he emptied himself down the back of his mate's throat with a throaty groan. He then pulled off and, as he clambered down, he bit, licked, and sucked a path down Felix's body. The Scholar shoved the younger man's hand aside as he engulfed the Nightmare's shaft with his own mouth.

"F-Fuck!" Amshel hissed as he spilled himself, unable to take it any longer.

"I c-couldn't decide," Felix choked between moans. "S-so I sucked and pinched and let you decide." The teen's fingers tangled in soft copper locks. "Ah, b-but I want you to fuck me, sir..."

As Lucien pulled back, he licked the tip of Felix's leaking shaft. He shifted into his faun form and pressed his horn to the side of the shaft, sending a shock through it that would force Felix into his own faun form.

"And I shall," he agreed.

Amshel mewled and squirmed from his place on the floor. He couldn't leave now, not when things were really sparking up between them!

"Sir! Please!" Felix whimpered, his dark tail flicking the air as his cock throbbed and trembled. "Won't you... treat me like I've been bad?"

"Wow. I never knew little Felix was so kinky..." The rough whisper from right behind him, out in the hallway, made Amshel nearly jump out of his skin.

::


	9. Purposefully

_Amshel mewled and squirmed from his place on the floor. He couldn't leave now, not when things were really sparking up between them!_

_"Sir! Please!" Felix whimpered, his dark tail flicking the air as his cock throbbed and trembled. "Won't you... treat me like I've been bad?"_

_"Wow. I never knew little Felix was so kinky..." The rough whisper from right behind him, out in the hallway, made Amshel nearly jump out of his skin._

-

Amshel paused in his peeping long enough to turn towards the source of the voice. He gulped loudly when he realized it was his Uncle Alistair's best friend. "Please don't tell," He whispered back. "They’ve completely forgotten about me."

Simon's dark eyes sparkled with amusement and something more as he winked at the younger man.

"Amshel, right?" Simon asked, his head tilting questioningly.

The man's long braid slid over his shoulder, inky-purple with streaks of green shining in the tight plait. A jagged star crest in dark colors stood out on the Nightmare's forehead, matching the colors in his black opal irises.

A sharp arousal hit Amshel in the gut as he regarded the gorgeous man. He had certainly seen him around a few times, but never this up close. "Y-Yeah. And you're Sir Simon." He responded quietly.

::

You _have_ been bad," Lucien pointed out as he took hold of each of Felix's hooves, spreading the Nightmare's legs wide and then securing the hooves down to the table with magic. He then clambered back onto the table and held Felix's wrists down on either side of his head, securing them with magic to the table, as well. "Bad enough, perhaps..." He said as he raked a nail up and down one of Felix's inner thighs. "...to bind more of your body?"

Lucien had Felix tied to the table with a soft rope that rubbed against Felix's skin. He admired his work and flicked one of the Nightmare's nipples with his finger. "You'd incite a whole town into a mounting frenzy displayed like this," He growled as he pressed himself against the faun's entrance. His own tail flicked in excitement as he shoved his way inside with only the lubrication of his faun shaft and the accommodation of Felix's flexible hole.

"Ah-ah, _fuck_ , you're so big like this, sir," the teen cried, unable to do more than wriggle in his bonds. Felix's peridot eyes shimmered as he gazed worshipfully up at his mate. "I...I can imagine them all looking at me. Wishing they could have me, fuck me...b-but you wouldn't let them."

Lucien gave a sharp thrust, scraping along Felix's prostate. "The lucky bastards would have to count their blessings that they were allowed to _watch_."

::

 

Amshel's attention once again shifted to the two mates inside the room. He shivered with arousal. "Not everyone's so lucky to have a mate." He whispered.

"No mate, little lion?" Simon asked with a gentle smile as he stroked a finger down the lion head crest above the teen's brow, the sweet scent of the boy teasing the dark-eyed Nightmare's senses. He took a deep breath, catching hints of lavender, vanilla, and chai tea.

"N-No...If the rumors about Hazeth mating Prince Winter is true, then that would make me the _only_ living Montcroix without a mate," Amshel grumbled.

"Hmm, holding out for a Maiden of your own?" Simon asked softly, his hand drifting down to rest high on the younger man's thigh.

Amshel bit his lower lip. "I _am_ a Maiden." He responded as if that explained everything.

Simon's eyes widened, then darkened with lust.

"Apologies," the older man purred. "I didn't think for a moment that someone so lovely and vibrant hadn't been drowned in lovers." He let out a soft sigh and lifted his hand from Amshel's warm thigh. "But perhaps I should leave you to watch those two play." He nodded to the doorway that was spilling Felix's wanton moans. "I've been told I'm a _corrupting_ influence."

"Don't you want to watch _with_ me?" Amshel suggested. "They're quite good."

Simon peeked into the room with a wicked smile as Lucien roughly bit Felix's nipples, making the boy squeak and then beg for more.

"Oh, I would, little lion," the indigo-haired Nightmare admitted with a lecherous smirk. "I'm afraid if I do, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

A bright blush formed on Amshel's face. "I-I couldn't, either..." He confessed, motioning to his soiled pants. "I could help, if you'd like." He offered boldly.

"And is that what you want? Just a game of wandering hands?" Simon asked softly, taking the younger man's hand and bringing it to his lips. A streak of white lay across one knuckle, proof of Amshel's enjoyment of his cousin's activities in the next room. Simon's dark eyes held Amshel's purplish-pink irises as his warm tongue dragged across the teen's knuckle.

Amshel let out an embarrassing mewling sound. "I-It's all I really know to do...t-touch areas and lick places?"

"Did you want to learn how to do more?" Simon purred. "More than touching," the Nightmare turned the teen's hand to nuzzle his palm. "And licking?" His tongue slipped from between his lips to snake a tickling path up Amshel's thumb.

Amshel felt his shaft give a twitch and he let out a squeak. "Y-Yes, please," he whispered.

"Be sure, little lion," Simon warned, leaning into the younger man's space. "If you let me catch you, I might not let you go. I'm not sure anyone else could compare once I’ve had a Maiden as delectable as you."

The mixed Nightmare was transfixed by the man's gorgeous onyx eyes. The more he looked at them, the more flecks of colors he could see. His mouth went dry, and he nearly came then and there. Simon thought he was delectable? He wasn't going to wait around to prove him wrong.

Amshel swallowed. "Yes, I'm sure," he responded as he nodded and continued to nod vigorously. "Definitely sure. Couldn't be surer of anything in my life."

Simon looked hard at the younger man for a long moment, making sure Amshel was serious and sure. Whatever he saw must have reassured him. The older man leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he twined one arm around Amshel.

The moan that Amshel mewled into Simon's mouth was echoed by Felix inside the room.

::

Lucien tugged at different segments of the rope as he used them as leverage for harder thrusts. _"Felix,"_ he hissed headily.

"Ahn! Please, sir!" the brunet wailed, his chest rising and falling with his rapid, gasping breaths. "I-I can't...won't you let me cum, sir? _Please!_ "

A string of precum dripped from the tip of the brown and green Nightmare's cock. A shimmering light circled the base, constricting the taut flesh and holding back the orgasm that was trying to break free.

"Not until I'm at the same level," Lucien responded as his hips snapped into a harder thrust. "Don't cum just yet."

An unintelligible scream tore from Felix's lips. His peridot horn began to glow, throwing light and shadows on the walls and ceiling. A vibrating thrum sang through the room, rippling through Lucien's body, stroking him inside and out like the most skilled lover. The energy trickled through the opening in the door, washing over the men peeping in.

::

Amshel found himself clinging and rubbing against Simon most desperately. "Please, sir," he begged into his mouth. "More."

"Goddess, yes," the older Nightmare moaned, unable to stop himself from sliding his fingers into Amshel's open pants and grasping the teen's rigid length.

The moment Simon found out the sweet young man was a Maiden, the Nightmare knew he could play and tease a bit, but would hold back from taking him completely. Unfortunately, another wave of magic rolled over them when Lucien growled something wicked in one of Felix's pointed ear. Simon found himself pushing Amshel to the floor with a needy growl.

In a moment of pure need, Amshel reached out with his hands to grab hold of Simon's long braid. He then tugged gently on the hair to draw Simon closer. _"Sir Simon, please."_ He keened.

"If you don't want me to fuck you right here, little lion," Simon growled, yanking the teen's shirt up to nibble a tightly pebbled nipple. "You need to tell me to stop and then you need to run. I don't seem to entirely be in control of myself, right now..."

Amshel felt a kind of thrill that he never had before, not even when he and Felix played around in their young and mid-teens. A part of him felt frustrated at the very idea of asking Simon to stop. He didn't want the older man to stop anything. On the contrary, he wanted so much more. "I _want_ you to. I want you to fuck me so _bad_ ," he gasped as he squirmed beneath him.

Simon looked positively pained, his dark eyes burning with desire. From one moment to the next, he'd shifted to his faun form. His dark hooves dug into the rug beneath them as Simon wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed him to the floor. Simon dipped downward, brushing the tip of his horn against the tip of Amshel's arousal that was straining from the open V of his pants. As Lucien had done earlier with Felix, Simon pulled Amshel’s faun form forward.

"I don't want to hurt you," Simon purred, kissing the teen's furred hip. "I want you to feel nothing but bliss. You should be able to take me easily in this form."

Amshel's blush exploded over his face, neck, and chest. He squirmed as he felt the shift from one form to another. But, he eagerly parted his faun legs further and stretched out his arms and lithe torso. His faun shaft wobbled as he swayed his hips in invitation. _"Simon,"_ he keened.

::

Inside the room, Lucien was nearing his orgasm. His thrusts became sporadic and fast as his flesh tried to burn its imprint into Felix's depths.

Just as Lucien neared his peak, he slowed back down. He wanted to draw it out for even longer. He pressed his forefinger to Felix's urethra opening and sent a cold sensation through it like a long string that subdued the Nightmare's arousal just a bit longer.

"Fuck!" Felix shouted. "Sir, please! I need..."

He struggled, lifting his wrists up from the table, muscles straining, before Lucian's magic slammed them back to the table with a bang. The teen cried out, nearly sobbing, unable to form coherent words as his body sang with pleasure.

The Scholar drank in the sight of his mate downright writhing in pleasure. He released the binding of only one of Felix's legs, lifting it over his shoulder as he leaned over the faun and began to rock deeper inside him.

::

"Can you hear them, baby?" Simon purred in Amshel's pointed ear. "He's fucking your little cousin so hard and deep."

The older Nightmare drew his fingers across Amshel's tip, gathering the slippery precum. Simon reached down, pressing his slick digits to the handsome teen's entrance. Two fingers entered the teen, pressing deep.

"Do you want me to take you like that?" Simon nipped the tip of the boy's ear. "Deep and hard while you scream for me?" He rotated his wrist, spreading his fingers wide. "You feel amazing."

"Anh!" Amshel mewled. "I'm down with h-however you wanna take me, I just want to feel you inside me." He confessed.

Simon added a third finger, praising every deity he could think of for the ability of their faun forms to stretch so readily.

"I want to see your face," the older Nightmare hummed, kissing across Amshel's cheek. His fingers pulled back, then thrust in again. "Your eyes are the loveliest pink spodumene jewels I've ever seen."

Amshel didn't know that it was possible to feel butterflies as well as heat in his stomach at the same time. He did his best to keep his gaze on Simon's eyes while his body squirmed and melted beneath him. "Y-Your eyes are pretty amazing, as well," he responded with a shuddering gasp as he arched his back. “Like black opals…”

The teen's head tilted back with a moan, the long column of his throat drawing Simon's gaze. It was smooth and perfect. The dark-eyed Nightmare pressed his lips to the warm flesh, then parted his lips to suck, needing to mark that lovely skin so everyone would see. Simon then slipped his fingers out from the younger man's delicious warmth and pressed his tip against Amshel's entrance, gripping the boy's legs, one in each hand.

"How flexible are you, love?" Simon whispered against the mixed Nightmare's throat.

The teenager gave a little keen. The older man was driving him crazy with every word that came out of his mouth. "V-Very..." he responded as he gulped. “Very flexible. Please don't stop."

From one breath to the next, Amshel found the tips of his hooves pressing into the rug on either side of his head as the older Nightmare's hard length began pushing inside him. The muscles across Simon's chest and arms flexed as he held himself back from slamming in to the hilt. He grit his teeth, watching Amshel carefully for any sign of pain or distress.

Amshel and Felix had experimented with certain objects in their different forms. But, they didn't feel as hot or large as Simon's flesh. The initial stretch did sting a bit as the Nightmare breached him, but it didn't really bother him. When the head finally slipped through, more of the shaft was able to slide in. The warmth was quite nice. "Simon," He said breathlessly as he squirmed. "That feels good."

The older Nightmare groaned, his hips snapping forward on reflex. Amshel only moaned deliciously. Relieved he hadn't hurt him, Simon reveled for a moment in the tight heat surrounding him, the perfect friction, as he slowly drew back and then pushed back in. The dark-eyed Nightmare shifted his position slightly, angling his thrusts as he searched for the teen's sweet spot. He wanted the younger man to feel pleasure like he never had before. Simon wanted to ruin Amshel for any other, to make the boy shiver and moan whenever he even thought of the dark-haired Nightmare.

He let go of Amshel's legs to lean down and press their lips together, teeth clicking in Simon's rush. The Nightmare felt Amshel's rigid cock brush against his stomach and reached down to grasp it, needing to feel the smooth hard length in his hand. His grip tightened and relaxed as he drew upward, his thumb circling the tip.

::

Lucien reached down to sharply pinch one of Felix's nipples as his hips snapped into a faster pace. He shifted his weight around and used his other hand to roll one of the lines of rope over the younger man's other nipple. "Felix," he hissed as he neared the end. When he felt the impending orgasm about to rip through him, he finally released the restrictive rings on his mate's member and began to stroke it. "Now," he instructed. " _Now_ you can cum."

Felix's hoarse shout seemed to echo, melding with the sound of several decorative figurines and the glass of the hutch in the corner shattering. The teen's vision bled to white as his orgasm ripped through him, his body shaking, tightening on the thick cock spearing him. Felix forced his arms upward, fighting through the magic holding him down, to grasp his copper-haired mate and pull him close. The younger Nightmare gasped and moaned as his orgasm seemed to go on and on, the euphoria making him dizzy.

Lucien let out a groan himself. He released the rest of the binding and lowered himself down to rub his horn against Felix's, sending a final spark through them both as he spilled himself inside. His faun shaft pulsed a few times as yet another burst of seed spewed forth. 

::

 _"Hnn!"_ Amshel whimpered as he came then and there. Between the sounds of the couple in the room, the rod inside him, and Simon's large hand wrapped around his flesh, he just couldn't take any more. His legs clung tightly to the older man as his release rolled through him. "S-Simon!"

"Ah!" the older Nightmare cried, his horn shimmering with rainbows as he followed Amshel over the edge.

When his cock finally stopped jerking inside the teen, Simon let out a shuddering sigh and hugged Amshel close, rolling them over, so the smaller man was sprawled on his chest. He hugged and caressed Amshel as they caught their breath.

The mixed Nightmare took deep breaths as he tried to will his body to calm down enough to think. He nuzzled against the older man's chest and felt content. At the very least, he was no longer the last Montcroix Maiden. "That was wonderful," he whispered. "Can we do that again?"

Amshel lifted his head to look at the older man's gorgeous face. He pressed a kiss to Simon's cheek and lips as his hands wiggled beneath the Nightmare's shirt to stroke his nipples. The young man began to grind eagerly against Simon's exposed shaft.

The older man grinned, flipping them over, so Amshel was on his back again. Simon slid his hands up the mixed Nightmare's arms to pin his wrists to the rug.

"Mmmm, I love your eagerness," Simon purred, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. "Maybe I should find us a bed. I could take you again and again." His dark eyes seemed to shimmer with soft rainbows. "Would you like that, little lion?" His gaze raked down the younger man. "I could tie your hands just like this and fuck you until you scr-"

Simon's words were cut off as he was suddenly flung from the teen to smash into the wall, causing several framed paintings to crash to the floor.

" _Allie?_ " Simon said, bewildered as he looked up at the tall Nightmare standing over him.

"Simonival, you whorish son of a bitch!" Alistair shouted, his fist connecting solidly with Simon's face.

::

Felix's eyes snapped open as the commotion in the hallway yanked him from wallowing in the afterglow.

"What was that?" the brunet blinked owlishly up at his mate.

Concerned, Lucien quickly pulled on his pants and handed Felix his own as the two of them rushed out into the hall. When they arrived, it was to the sight of a pant-less Amshel clinging tightly to Alistair's arm.

"Uncle Al, wait! It wasn't his fault! He was going to leave," Amshel insisted as he kept trying to tug the man away from Simon. "I was the one that begged him to stay and then begged even more for him to take me!"

Alistair's face softened as he looked at his nephew.

"Shelly, hush. It's alright. Let me handle this."

The cobalt Nightmare patted the teen's hand, then gently removed it from his arm. He gave the young man a smile and turned back to the man he had considered his best friend.

He punched Simon again.

" _Fuck_ , Allie!" the purple-haired Nightmare shouted, hunching down as he shifted back from his faun form. He wanted pants for this encounter. "Would you _stop_? Everything was consensual!"

"I can't _believe_ you! Amshel is practically a child! He's what? Fifteen?' The Montcroix shouted. "And besides that, he was a Maiden! And you were rutting against him on the floor like he was one of your sluts. In my family home! With my _other_ baby nephew in the next room!"

Felix looked up from where he was currently hugging Amshel.

"Now, wait, Uncle Al, I..."

"You stay out of this, Felix," Alistair snapped. "You can tell me whatever you want after I tear Simon's arms off."

"Hey! I like my arms!" the dark-eyed Nightmare pointed out.

Lucien covered the lower half of his face with his hand. Being mated with a Montcroix meant that he had _some_ say in this, but he really, really did not want to interfere with the best friends.

"Well, then maybe I should tear off your dick, instead!" Alistair growled, pulling his fist back again.

At that, Amshel gasped loudly and threw himself in front of Simon. "No, uncle, I _need_ that dick!" He pleaded. "And I'm _nineteen_! Just like Felix! I'm old enough to choose who to sleep with. So, please stop hurting him!"

"Nineteen?!" Alistair looked baffled for a moment, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You don't _know_ Simon. He manipulated you and then stole your virginity on the damned floor! I should gut him for that, alone." He rested his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "You deserve so much better, Shel."

Only his own family could make Amshel feel a surge of warmth and frustration at the same time. He placed his hands on top of his uncle's. "I understand you want the best for me. But, it was _my_ decision. The setting doesn't matter and does not take away from the moment itself. Don't you want me to be _happy_?" He insisted with a pout and his set of large, pink-purplish eyes.

"Ooo, he broke out the puppy-dog eyes..." Felix murmured from behind Alistair, scowling at Lucien when the scholar shushed him.

"You know I do," Al conceded with a sigh. "But I know Simon. He's going to break your heart and run off after the next shiny horn and nice behind he sees."

"Hey!" Simon protested.

Alistair ignored him and continued. "I don't want you to get hurt. Simon's been my friend for as long as I can remember. I love him like a brother." He sighed again. "But, he's not the mating type." Al lifted his deep blue eyes to glare at his friend. "And you," he said, pointing his finger accusingly. "Didn't you tell me years ago that you were swearing off Maidens? That they were too clingy and desperate for a mating mark? What in the hell did you think you were doing?"

"This was different," Simon protested. "I couldn't resist him. Goddess, he was so damn cute and sexy peeping in on Felix and Master Lucien."

"So you plow him in the hall and leave him covered in cum?" Alistair demanded while Felix turned bright red behind him.

"Wait, we didn't shut the door?" Felix whispered harshly, then frowned at the look on his mate's face. "You left it open on _purpose_?!"

Lucien tried to deflect his mate's attention. "I didn't realize Amshel was still a Maiden..." he whispered low enough for only Felix to hear.

Amshel blushed in embarrassment. Hadn't he been a Maiden desperate for a mating mark just moments ago? "Whether you consider him the mating type or not, what's done is done." He stated with a strained smile. "We're not mates, in any case. And I'm neither the first nor will be the last Montcroix to have gotten caught up in the moment." A part of him was hurt. He had known that Simon was obviously more experienced, since he was older and so pretty. But, he didn't know that the man had sworn off Maidens. Amshel was starting to feel bad to have forced the older man into it.

"Little lion..." Simon said softly, about to step forward and wrap the mixed Nightmare in his arms.

A glare from Alistair stopped him. It looked like he would deck Simon whether Amshel was between them or not. He couldn't risk the teen getting hurt because Simon set off Alistair's temper.

"Right, I'm getting suffocated by the tension here," Felix suddenly chirped, ducking away from his mate before Lucien could grab him.

He zipped over to Amshel and pushed him away from the two Nightmares glowering at each other.

"You and me are going up to my room and locking the door," Felix continued, manhandling his larger cousin toward the door. "We're only opening it for sweets, and we're gonna chill out and hang while the big idiots either work it out or break enough furniture that Grandma Penny takes them over her knee and knocks some sense into them." He sent a cold glance over his shoulder at Lucien. "And until my jerky, exhibitionist mate figures out a proper way to beg for my forgiveness." Felix herded Amshel out the door and pointed at the scholar. "And it better be good!" he shouted before slamming the door.

Amshel turned around and clung tightly to Felix as he let out a sob. "Felix, I feel like such an idiot!" He whimpered.

"Hey, don't talk about my favorite cousin that way," Felix said gently, patting the taller boy's back. "Everything's gonna be fine. Uncle Al just needs to get over his little fit." He shifted to stand by Amshel's side, hugging him with one arm around the waist. "Come on. Let's go to my room. We can eat all the yummy things that we can convince the Vilas to send us, and we'll figure this all out, 'kay?"

Amshel sniffled as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "K-kay," he whispered in reply.

-

The rest of the day was awkward, to say the least. Amshel would hardly touch his dinner and refused to even look at his Uncle Alistair from across the table. He had no idea what became of Sir Simon. The thought of never being able to see the lovely Nightmare again caused all kinds of worried knots in his stomach.

The following morning, his parents called him over to their particular guest room.

"You called for me?" Amshel asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, come in sweetie," his mother Priscilla urged. "Now, if we remember correctly, you've said that you prefer the company of men, correct?"

"Um, y-yeah?" Amshel responded, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Not that there's anything wrong with girls, I just prefer guys. Why?"

Cilla glanced over at her husband Lorenzo as if to ask him to continue.

Lorenzo cleared his throat. "Since you're of age, it's come to our attention that it's time for you to start dating...that is to say-"

"We've found just the boy! Prince Winter's younger cousin, a Perazan royal!" Priscilla interrupted in glee. "Oh, he's just adorable."

Amshel frowned, more confused than ever. "Wh-what?"

"Don't be shy, Shelly dear," Priscilla insisted. "He's your blind date! You're meeting him tonight at the Pyramid Pizzeria."

"I _am_?" The mixed nightmare squeaked.

"He's your age, so it's appropriate," Lorenzo added.

:::

"And so now I have to go meet this Perazan royal at a pizzeria on a blind date!" Amshel concluded. He had immediately rushed to his cousin Felix's room and began to vent to him.

“Do you want to go?" Felix asked carefully.

"No, of course not..." Amshel complained before letting out a long sigh. "But, I might as well tell the guy in person, right? I mean, it's not his fault we've been set up."

"Maybe he'll be nice?" Felix said uncertainly, wishing he knew what to say to cheer up his favorite cousin.

Amshel sat down, his shoulders slumped. "I don't know...I just wish I could see Sir Simon again. At the very least, to apologize," he admitted dejectedly.

"What the hell do you have to apologize for?" Felix asked, looking bewildered.

The mixed Nightmare blushed and glanced down at his feet as he gently swung them. "He had really just been passing by the hallway when he caught me peepin' on you two, and I really wheedled him into staying and..." He rambled. "The point is, it was all _me!_ "

"It didn't look like he was fighting you off or anything, Shel," Felix commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "He looked pretty into you. He didn't even try to make stupid excuses to Uncle Al, even though he was about to get punched out."

"Yeah, after all that, though..." Amshel replied with a sigh. "I doubt he'd want anything more to do with me."

"Hey, don't say that." Felix threw an arm around the taller teen. "Anybody'd be lucky to have you. If he doesn't, he's an idiot."

"So...will you help me pick out clothes that at least make me look decent for tonight?" Amshel asked.

"Hell yeah!" Felix grinned. "You're gonna look so hot his eyeballs will melt!"

\--

a/n: Is anyone actually reading this one?


	10. Appearances

Prince Winter's face hurt from forcing the polite smile to stay on his face as person after person stopped him in the halls to wish him well on his mating and marriage. Everyone was so kind and genuinely happy for him. That it was all a lie made every congratulation poke him with small needles of guilt. If Winter had only been stronger, more clever, such subterfuge would never have been necessary. The prince could imagine how sad it would have made his parents if they had been alive to see him lie to the entire kingdom.

The prince had made the announcement personally, with Elder Mason's help. Every man, woman, and child in the land now knew Hazeth Montcroix to be his mate and husband. It was nothing like Winter had once imagined it would be.

There had been no long, sweet courtship. There had been no long walks in the gardens. Winter had never given Sir Hazeth his favorite flower or surprised him with little heartfelt gifts. Winter's parents had told him a thousand stories of their courtship and marriage, how they fell in love and stayed that way. Whereas, Winter had something more like a  _business_  transaction.

"Thank you, Sir Conneth," the prince said with a small nod, his smile still firmly in place.

"Ah, if only the king and queen were here," the ancient Unicorn said with a rattling sigh. "They would be so proud, Highness."

"Yes, of course," Winter said politely, though his smile slipped. "Thank you again. You were an excellent advisor to my parents and have been so for myself, as well."

The prince's shoulders slumped as Sir Conneth tottered away. Winter had been so busy with the marriage announcement that his other responsibilities had been sorely neglected. The silver-haired Unicorn rubbed his eyes wearily. It would be a long night of work. He doubted he'd see his bed before dawn.

"Hey," Hazeth said as he approached the Unicorn. "I think it's due time you get some rest, hun."

Winter immediately snapped into perfect posture. His shoulders straightened, and his head lifted as his smile was wrestled back into place. The prince had thought he was alone once Sir Conneth had left, or he'd have never let himself be caught slouching around.

"Nonsense," Winter chirped. "I have  _far_ too much to do. Correspondences await me. I also need to find out if the cause of the disrupted migration pattern of the giant snow owls has been figured out." The prince bit back a tired sigh. "And that's only part of what was on my schedule for the afternoon."

"You're not going to be able to figure all of that out in just a few hours. It can wait." Hazeth insisted firmly as he reached over to gently cup the side of Winter's face. " _Please."_

"But I have all night." The prince's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"All night to  _rest_ ," The Nightmare concluded as he quickly reached down and lifted Winter up into his arms bridal style. As he walked down the hallways, he gave a nod as a greeting to everyone that passed. "Just taking our beloved Prince to bed."

" _Put me down immed_ -Hello, Lady Rafine. Yes, I am quite well, Sir Hazeth is just being a bit silly," Winter assured the startled Unicorn.

The sentiment was repeated in several variations as Hazeth marched them toward the royal suite.

"Hey, how do you know where my rooms are?" the prince blurted as they rounded a corner into an empty hallway near his suite.

"Elder Mason showed me. He said that our mating..." Hazeth began, finishing in a whisper.  _"...wouldn't be convincing unless we slept in the same room."_

"That can't be..." Winter bit off what he was going to say when they reached the guards standing at attention outside the prince's chambers. "Good e-evening, Clancy. And you, as well, Pensin." The prince nodded as regally as he could while being carried like a child. "I will be retiring early this evening."

Pensin blushed as he gave a slight bow while Clancy tried to hide a smirk as he did the same. Hazeth walked inside and carefully set Winter down on the bed.

"What do you usually wear to bed?" the Nightmare asked softly.

Winter thought about arguing. Honestly, though, he  _was_  a bit tired. The correspondences and owls would be there tomorrow.

"I have sleeping gowns in the dresser next to the door to the bathing room," the prince admitted. "But I need to brush and braid my hair before I lay down."

"Then you get the sleeping gown while I get you a robe...would you like help with your hair?" Hazeth offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Winter felt his cheeks warm and seemed to have several butterflies dancing in his tummy as he imagined the Nightmare playing with his long silver tresses. "It's so long, brushing it is quite a chore."

"That is  _precisely_  why I offer my help. Please, allow me the privilege." The Nightmare begged as he handed the prince the robe.

"I... alright," Winter conceded, stepping behind the dressing screen. "Thank you, Sir Hazeth."

The prince paused before disrobing. The Montcroix was right on the other side of the thin screen. There wasn't even a door between them. Winter looked behind him, wondering if there was a light source behind him that would make his silhouette visible from where Sir Hazeth was standing. Winter frowned. There was a lamp behind him. It wasn't terribly large, though it threw plenty of light into the room. He thought about switching it off before he changed but decided that such a thing would make him appear paranoid. The thin fabric of the screen was surely opaque enough. Winter chuckled softly at his silliness as he worked open the ornate fastenings of his tunic.

Hazeth's breath caught in his throat at the quick flash of the outline of Winter's nude form. The man was quite beautiful in  _many_  ways, as he began to take note of. He worried for his people, especially those that can't care for themselves...hell, he even worried about the animals. The two of them were gorgeous physically but were quite different in personality. Winter was everything Hazeth's parents ever wanted him to be...responsible, generous, and driven. What they ended up with was a fairly lost and aimless son traveling between different worlds to find his purpose and passion. How utterly ironic that he seemed to have been thrust right into something as purposeful as protecting this prince and his kingdom! And how strange that this prince allured him so.

Hazeth saw the outline of Winter's shadow bend over to pick up his pants. The pert swell of the prince's rounded backside curved to join long slender legs. When Winter turned to set his clothing into a basket, the Nightmare swore he saw the silhouette of the prince's manhood, noticeable even when soft.

Winter froze, frowning.

"Sir Hazeth?" he called softly. "Is everything alright? You made an odd noise..."

The Montcroix cleared his throat. "I'm fine.  _Pollen_...I breathed in a speck of pollen." He responded.

"I'm sorry," Winter apologized as he pulled on his long nightshirt and robe. "I'll have someone check the heating filters. One might have been missed. They get dusty after a while."

The prince peeked shyly from behind the screen, hairbrush in hand.

"Where would you like me?" Winter asked innocently, pointing to the brush.

On his back, on all fours, against the desk...there were many ways Hazeth wanted him. "On the bed would be best," He said aloud as he reached a hand out for the brush.

Winter handed it to the burgundy-haired Nightmare, blushing when their fingers brushed. The prince sat demurely at the edge of the bed. It was piled high with blankets and quilts, raising Winter up so that his bare toes hung inches from the rug. He licked his lips nervously.

"Should I...lay down?" the prince asked, back straight as a board and shoulders squared, though he seemed to have trouble meeting the Montcroix's eyes. "It's very long..."

"If you feel more comfortable laying down, you could," Hazeth said as he sat on the corner of the bed and carefully scooped the ends of Winter's hair into his hands. "But, I think it would be easier sitting down. That way, you can help by holding onto one section at a time."

Winter nodded, clearly relieved. He turned to sit sideways, pulling one leg up to tuck beneath him and leaving the other hanging off the edge. He swept his hair to the side so that Hazeth could reach it more easily. The waterfall of silver locks spilled down to puddle in Winter's lap, then across his thigh to fall in shining waves until it nearly reached the floor.

The prince's nightshirt fell to his knees when standing. While seated, its hem reached midthigh. When he'd first sat, Winter had carefully arranged the robe over his legs. However, when he'd shifted to sit sideways on the bed, the robe had slipped, exposing the long pale line of the prince's leg from the tips of his toes to the middle of his smooth thigh. The prince didn't seem to notice, distracted with freeing a section of hair for Hazeth to brush.

But, once again Hazeth was struck by the lovely sight. Winter seemed far too precious to be in the hands of someone like King Rathburn. Why, it would be like a white rose crushed within the fist of a large hand. Roses were meant to thrive, alive… _free._

Hazeth shook his head as if to clear his throughts and carefully began to brush the silvery strands from the bottom up. "Not to offend or to be rude, but...why do you keep your hair this long, Winter?" He asked softly.

"You'll think me foolish," Winter admitted with a tiny smile. "When I was little, I was terrified of the barber. Apparently, I screamed like a banshee whenever my parents tried to take me. Father was soft-hearted, and didn't force me."

A sad smile tilted his lips as he remembered.

"It got so long, and they would have to sit with me and brush it before bed. I'd only let my parents do it." The prince sighed softly. "No matter how busy they were, one of them would always come to brush and braid my hair at night, until I was grown and could do it myself. I loved having them to myself for a little while, not having to share them with the kingdom." Winter looked down. "I know it's terribly selfish." He ran his fingers over the silky tresses in his lap. "Even when I was older, if I had a hard day, one of them would come at bedtime and sit with me and brush my hair. It was a comfort." His shoulders slumped. "Even though they're gone, I haven't been able to bear cutting it. I know it's ridiculous."

Hazeth wrapped his arms around the Unicorn from behind, tugging him into a warm hug. "I'm sorry for your loss." He whispered as he simply held him. He wondered if the prince had even been able to grieve his parents properly, what with everyone wanting a piece of him.

Winter stiffened momentarily before relaxing into the Nightmare's comforting hold. The prince let out a small sigh, allowing himself to rest his cheek against Hazeth's shoulder for a moment. It had been so long since anyone had held him like this. It made the prince's eyes close in trusting surrender to the kindness offered.

 _"Thank you,"_  Winter said softly.

The Nightmare stayed where he was until the prince pulled away. He then began to brush the next section of hair. "When I traveled for long periods of time, I found that tying my hair back kept it out of my face better if it were on the longer side. Every time I came home, my mother would trim off any dead ends."

"A few of the servants I'm friends with seem to take delight in catching me before state functions." Winter smiled fondly. "They keep me prisoner until they're finished creating some intricate hairstyle. Saying 'no, thank you' doesn't seem to have any effect."

Hazeth let out a snicker. "Yes, I'm sure it's a hassle for you. But, I can guarantee it was the highlight of their day. It's just so gorgeous."

"Thank you. You're very sweet," Winter said, feeling a little light-headed from all the blushing. "When I was young, it got heavy enough that I was getting headaches. My parents charmed an earring for me that would make it less heavy." His fingertip lifted to trace a silver stud with a shimmering opal in its center. "They added a little extra spell to keep the tangles from getting too bad. I think it might have repelled mud, as well." The prince covered his mouth to hide what sounded suspiciously like a giggle. "It was a good thing, too. Sometimes when Andy would visit, I looked like I'd been pulled through a bush backward at bath time. We ran around half the kingdom, I think."

Hazeth scowled as he began to brush out the third section. "So that Andy kid...how do you  _feel_ about him?" He questioned as he tried his best not to let the jealousy seep through.

"I love him," Winter said honestly. "He's the best friend I've ever had... One of the only friends I've ever had, really."

The Montcroix set the brush aside as he took hold of one of the sections, getting ready to braid it. "When you say the word 'love' do you mean  _romantic_  love or more like a  _sibling_ love?" He asked.

"Sir Hazeth..." Winter pulled back, looking startled. "Are you  _jealous_?"

The Nightmare made a face, but then let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe a little..." He admitted.

"Poor fellow," Winter chuckled, patting the Montcroix's hand. "And to set your mind at ease, Andy is like a brother to me." He looked thoughtful. "There was one time we tried kissing..."

"W-Wait, wait... _kissing_?" He questioned. "Like on the cheek?"

"Ummm, well I suppose it was  _near_  the cheek..."

"Show me," Hazeth urged. "Kiss me how you two were kissing."

Winter's gray eyes widened in shock, a reflexive rejection on his lips. Poor Sir Hazeth looked so serious, however. He looked nearly desperate. Winter had kissed him earlier, in the schoolroom. That had been alright. Surely it wouldn't hurt anything...

The prince leaned forward, gently pressing his closed lips to Hazeth's.

The taller man let out a pleased sound as he gently kissed him back. The hand holding a segment of Winter's hair let go as it slid up the back of the prince's neck and gently massaged it.

The prince couldn't hold back a soft moan as Hazeth's dextrous fingers worked knotted muscles. Winter couldn't remember anyone ever touching him is such a manner. It made his head feel foggy and his skin hot. His lips parted with another moan as the Nightmare found a band of tension at the back of his neck, just below his hairline.

Hazeth took his chance, slipping his tongue inside to carefully coax Winter's tongue into a dance.

The prince clutched Hazeth's shirt tightly, suddenly feeling like he was falling. The rest of his body felt languid and boneless, but hot. Especially low in his belly, where the heat licked and flickered. Winter let the Nightmare lead, nearly purring as Hazeth continued to knead the slowly relaxing muscles at the back of his neck.

Hazeth deepened the kiss in gradual increments. He neither wanted to scare the prince off nor did he want to be slapped. But, oh, how he enjoyed the soft slide of Winter's tongue against his.

When Winter finally came back to himself, he was half in the Nightmare's lap; his body pressed close to Hazeth's.

"Oh!" Winter gasped, yanking himself back, and nearly falling to the floor. "I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to take advantage! Are you alright?"

If that was Winter taking advantage of him, then he wanted nothing more than for the prince to continue to take advantage of him at every given opportunity. "That depends..." Hazeth whispered. "Was our kiss just now better than any of the ones you shared with Andy?"

"I... _What?"_  the prince asked, looking dazed, his lips dark and swollen from the kiss. "I never kissed Andy like that."

A pleased smile formed on the Nightmare's face. "Then, I am quite honored, indeed." He admitted as he took old of a segment of the prince's hair, held it up to his face, and then pressed a soft kiss to the strands. "Let's get your hair braided for bed."

"I...yes. Thank you."

Winter resumed his position, carefully covering his legs with the robe. He was silent for a long moment, then spoke without turning his head.

"I hope you can forgive me for my shameless behavior, Sir Hazeth," the prince murmured. "I can't imagine what you must think of me."

Hazeth draped one section of the braid over Winter's shoulder as he overlapped the first two sections. "On the contrary, my opinion of you just keeps improving. You're everything my parents wish I could have been." He pointed out. "But, you're also a Maiden. And I  _will_  protect you."

"Protect me?" Winter asked, sounding utterly bewildered.

The Montcroix began to carefully braid, using his long arms to lay out the long sections of hair from one side to the other so they wouldn't tangle. "Yes. I'm quite attracted to you, and a part of me wants to devour you and make you mine. But, I will do no such thing until the day you tell me you want me just as much."

"I-I..." Winter stammered, utterly at a loss.

A few hours before, the prince would have told Sir Hazeth, in no uncertain terms, that such a day would never come. Now, he wasn't so certain. His heart was still fluttering strangely. That kiss...Winter had never experienced anything like it. It was a little frightening but in an exciting, thrilling way. He had spent his life being guided, learning how to care for his land and people. His life was carefully planned, even scripted at times. Now Winter was off the map, and he didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything, that's not my style." Hazeth continued as he braided. "I just ask that you let me be around you...I want to know so much about you."

"What would you like to know?" Winter asked, jumping at the chance to change the subject.

"Ever thought of traveling? Not downright wandering like I was doing, but visiting a new place for a few weeks on vacation?" The Nightmare wondered aloud.

"Oh, no." Winter shook his head. "I'm needed here."

"It wouldn't be right now. It would be during a season where there isn't much work to be done, and Elder Mason could take over for a bit." Hazeth suggested.

"But...I'm needed here?" Winter repeated, thinking perhaps Sir Hazeth didn't understand.

The prince didn't have days off. There were no breaks or vacations. Winter's schedule was full to bursting every day. The next day would include anything he hadn't been able to get to the previous day. There simply wasn't a season where he didn't have much to do. There was always something.

"Even kings set time aside for rest. I could help you when the time comes." Hazeth responded with a heavy sigh. "But, for now, forget I said anything."

"Sir Hazeth?" Winter began uncertainly. "You keep talking like you're planning to stay here forever...I know that's not likely. You have worlds to explore and enjoy beyond our snowy, cold country." His deep gray eyes peeked over at the Nightmare. "You don't have to  _pretend_  when it's just the two of us."

"Winter, I'm not pretending..." Hazeth replied as he tied off the end of the braid. "I can only hope that, with time, you'll come to understand that."

Winter stared at the Nightmare long enough that Hazeth was about to ask the prince if he was feeling alright. The Montcroix was opening his mouth to speak when Winter took a deep shuddering breath.

"Does this mean..." the Prince looked away, then peeked at Sir Hazeth, looking very young and unsure of himself. "You want to  _court_ me? Flowers and presents and learning things about each other?"

"Yes, I do," Hazeth responded in a low voice full of conviction. "You like flowers, Win?" He mused out loud.

"Oh, yes, but..." Pink bloomed in the Prince's cheeks but held Sir Hazeth's eyes. "I was thinking of getting  _you_  flowers..." Worry clouded Winter's gray eyes. "Unless...you don't like flowers?"

"I would be happy with anything you choose to give me," Hazeth admitted. "A kiss, a gift, flowers... _anything_." He then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Winter's cheek.

The prince giggled, like the butterflies in his stomach were tickling his vocal cords.

"For now, I ask that you rest. You'll be able to tackle all of your tasks tomorrow better with a clear head." The redhead suggested. "I'll be right here beside you."

"Wait...what?" Winter reeled backward. "Beside me? You're sleeping on the lounge!"

Hazeth shook his head. "For appearance's sake, a mate sleeps with his partner," he insisted. "I swear on the love of my parents that I won't touch you tonight."

"There's no one in here to see you sleep with me!" Winter shook his head. "I mean, sleep in the same  _bed_!"

"In the morning, the maids will be rushing about." The Montcroix pointed out. "Some might come in here to check if either of us needs anything, and we both need to be in the same bed when they do."

"I can charm an alarm, so we're awake and up before the maids."

"No guarantee that one of them won't show up during the night." The redhead countered. "Do you distrust me that much?"

"You give me your word?" the prince asked hesitantly.

He looked into the prince's stormy gray eyes. "Winter, I will  _not_  touch you tonight," Hazeth reaffirmed.

Winter nodded once, his hands held tightly in his lap. He hesitantly scooted back to his place.

Hazeth smiled. "You'll learn to trust me with time," he said as he held the end of the finished braid. "All done. Let me tuck you in."

"No one's tucked me in for many years," Winter said with a tiny shy smile and eyes that were still uncertain.

"Then I'd be honored," the Nightmare responded as he pulled down the cover and motioned for the lovely Unicorn to lay down.

Normally, Winter would have hung up his robe and slept in his night shirt. He decided he needed the extra layer as added security against the devilish Nightmare. Considering how the prince had lost himself earlier in the kiss, however, Winter thought maybe Sir Hazeth wasn't the only one he should be concerned about. As he scooted under the covers, the silver-haired Unicorn determined that he would control himself and his baser instincts.

Hazeth was rather proud of himself for convincing the skittish Maiden to sleep in the same bed as him. He was sure to leave at least a foot's width between the two of them, which was quite easy to do in the ample bed. And he shuffled under the covers himself on the other side. He rested his hands behind his head, elbows up, as he glanced up at the canopy. "Would you like to hear a bedtime story? I can tell you about one of the many places I've been."

"Yes, please." Winter carefully folded and smoothed the covers across his chest, feeling stiff and awkward. "Thank you, Sir Hazeth."

"There are many islands on Earth that are absolutely beautiful. One that I've been to had richly green mountains, flowers, and fruit as far as the eyes could see. When it rained, the plants gave off a cooling scent," he described. "The water from the rivers flowed clear and softly from the top of the mountains. The natives would block off segments with boulders to form small pools of water to swim in. If you float on your back, you can see the sunlight filtering in through the green canopy of leaves overhead..."

"It sounds beautiful," Winter said with a wistful sigh, wishing he could see such places himself but knowing it was impossible. The prince closed his eyes, trying to see it better in his mind.

"At night, all kinds of flowers bloom and perfume the air with a delicate scent and fireflies glow as they fly by," Hazeth continued. "The weather is cool, but not cold. Just right..."

The prince didn't hear what the Nightmare said next. He was already fast asleep, not realizing how exhausting he had been or how soothing it was not to be alone at night.

Hazeth's voice lowered to a whisper and then stopped completely when he heard the Perazan prince's deep, even breaths. "Good night, darling," he whispered softly as he carefully lowered his arms back down and slowly turned towards him.

The Nightmare had never come across someone so strong and fragile at the same time. Winter had unwittingly charmed the heck out of him. Hazeth wanted to protect him, keep him safe. He wanted that more than to heed the call of wanderlust.

_"You've certainly done quite a number on me, Winter Maestri."_

::::::


	11. from Trio to Quartet

After their awkward dinner, in which Hazeth had returned with Winter to eat while Andyvion and Tyr were already halfway into their dessert, Andy and Tyr retired for the night. The Unicorn was eager to discuss with the guard about how to get his mates out of Cha Borolan.

The teal-haired man wore one of Tyr's shirts as a nightgown as he sat on his knees on the corner of the guard's bed. "There has to be a way to sneak them out!" He stated as the much larger man emerged from the bathroom.

"Of course," Tyr said kindly, a blush on his face as he saw the smaller Unicorn wearing his clothes.

The shirt covered him from neck to ankle. The captain's heart knocked in his chest as he wondered what Andyvion was wearing beneath it. Tyr shook his head. Focus.

"With your help, we've mapped every possible entrance and exit." Tyr sat next to Andy on the oversized bed. Button grumbled, hopping off to lay down with Kimset. "I have Prince Winter's permission to go ahead with the rescue. We just need a plan." Tyr frowned. "We won't be able to bring many others with us. If we're caught, we can't be mistaken for an invading force. It would mean war."

"I can sneak you in after I don my maid uniform," Andyvion suggested as he lightly leaned against the other man's side. "I think we can get a few more soldiers inside. I know where they can hide...."  The top three buttons of the shirt were undone, which provided a peek at the Unicorn's nipples from overhead.

"We can go as soon as Rathburn arrives." Tyr wrapped a long arm around the smaller Unicorn, trying to avert his eyes and failing miserably. "So pretty..." the captain murmured, making Andyvion look up. Tyr cleared his throat. "So, pretty much we just need to gather supplies, choose who's coming, and finalize our plans." He gave Andy's hair a gentle stroke. "It's going to be alright."

Andy gave the guard a blinding smile. "Thank you so much, Sir Tyr," he began. "I am so very grateful for all that you've done."

"Ah," the captain rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "It was entirely my pleasure."

From across the room, Button snorted and rolled her eyes. Kimset cocked his head, looking from the Direwolf to the Unicorns and back again. The big cat shrugged, licking Button's cheek with a purr.

The teal-haired Unicorn bit his bottom lip. "I think it would be best if my mates knew what to expect..." he thought aloud. "Would you be willing to come into a dreamscape with me?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude..." Tyr looked at the ceiling. Being in someone's dreamscape was very...intimate. The thought of being in Andyvion's made his heart feel funny. "But if you think it would help, I'd be honored."

Button snorted again. Kimset began inspecting her nose with concern. The wolf sighed but allowed it. It was a welcome distraction from the ridiculous Unicorns.

"It's important, so it's no intrusion at all," Andy insisted. He then turned and clambered to one side of the bed, the hem of the shirt fluttering to show off his nude bottom. "Come lay down and I'll pull us in." He instructed as he patted the spot next to him.

Tyr could only stare for several long seconds until Andyvion looked at him with a smile and patted the bed next to him. The captain slid in next to the smaller Unicorn, laying down hesitantly.

"Andy?"

"Ready?" he prompted.

"Yeah... Do you think they'll like me?"

"You saved my life. I think they'll do _more_ than like you," he responded with a snicker. He then took hold of the giant's hand and pulled them into a dreamscape.

Andyvion's mind conjured up an immense, teal-hued,  silk-covered pillow the size of an entire room. He wanted a soft, cushiony material for everyone to sit or lay on comfortably. He then summoned his loves.

_"ANDY!"_

The twins appeared, tackling their mate onto the massive pillow.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you miss us?"

"We missed _you_!"

"Are you staying warm?"

"It's supposed to be colder than Rathbutt's heart in Peraza."

"Have you been wearing layers?"

"Layering is very important when it's cold."

Once again, Andyvion felt the bond between himself and his mates ease up. He nuzzled them both and kissed them each on the mouth. "I'm fine. I've been well taken care of by Prince Winter," He explained as he motioned towards Tyr. "This is Sir Tyr. He's the guard that saved me!"

Tyr jumped when two faces snapped over to look at him. Their violet eyes seemed to glow in the low light. It felt like someone had socked him in the gut. They were _beautiful;_ like some fae creatures plucked from a flowered meadow.  Tyr looked closer and frowned. One brother had a black eye. The other had a ring of yellowing bruises around his throat.

"Hi?" the captain said uncertainly. "I'm Tyr. I'm honored to meet you."

The twins looked at each other and back to the giant of a Unicorn. Matching grins graced their faces as they pounced, knocking Tyr over in a hug.

"Thank you."

"So very much."

They gave him a squeeze, making the captain shiver pleasantly.

"Please, I was only doing my duty," the green Unicorn said humbly, patting the twins awkwardly.

While his mates thanked the guard, Andy was able to take in their injuries. "What happened?" He asked them. "What has he done to you?"

"We're fine, love," Nico soothed, pulling his collar up but failing to hide the bruises.

"Nothing is wrong now that you're here," Vincent said with a winsome smile, turning his head so his black eye was away from them.

"Rathburn, did this?" Tyr growled.

The twins weren't just lovely; they seemed so sweet. He didn't understand how anyone could abuse them. The man had to be stopped, Tyr realized. And Andyvion was right. They needed to get the brothers away from that madman. The sooner, the better.

"Just a few bruises," Nico placated, patting one of Tyr's muscular biceps. "Ooo." He gave it a testing squeeze. " _Very_ nice."

"It really wasn't bad," Vin chimed in, giving the captain's other arm an appreciative squeeze. "Nothing was even broken this time."

" _This_ time?" Tyr choked out.

Andyvion pressed a kiss to Vincent's shoulder and then Nico's. "They've been hurt far worse. Sometimes the healers are able to help. Other times...." he trailed off. " _Please_ , Tyr, help me bring them to Peraza."

"I swear, it will be done." He looked down at the purple Unicorns still hugging him. "As soon as possible."

"Really?" Nico glanced up, excited.

"Only if it's safe for you, Andyvion," Vincent added.

"We have a plan," Tyr told them gently. They looked worn down, like anything from a harsh word to a strong wind might break them. "And several _back-up_ plans."

"Tell us," Vincent said, all playfulness and teasing gone from his voice.

Tyr explained about the plans they had formulated, with Andy piping up when needed. Nico nibbled his bottom lip as he listened. They'd heard a rumor that very day that Prince Winter was married. Thank all that was holy, Rathburn had already left for Peraza. He was sure to find out soon. He'd be enraged and looking for someone to take it out on. They didn't want Andy to worry, but they were afraid. They prayed that they would be gone before he returned, not allowing the awful man the chance to work out his frustrations with them.

Vincent reached out to take his brother's hand.

"It'll work," Vin whispered. "We'll be with Andy and go live in Peraza with our parents. We'll be safe."

Nico nodded, but he looked unsure.

"If Rathburn is already on his way here, then I can think of no better time than to break in and out," Andyvion agreed. "And should anyone try to stop us, we have Tyr, his men, Kimset, and Button!"

"Who's Button?" the brothers asked, tilting their heads to the side.

Andy grinned as he described and used his hands. "She's a dire wolf that's thiiiis big and she's Kimset's new best friend!"

The twins sat up with a gasp.

"Is it.."

"A _girl_?"

"Yes!" the teal-haired Unicorn responded. "And she's _very_ pretty."

The twins gave each other a high-five. Nico then pretended to sniffle.

"They grow up so _fast_!"

Vincent scooted over to Andy while Nico began interrogating Tyr about Button's intentions towards their sweet baby Kimset.

 _"So,"_ Vin whispered in his mate's ear. _"Tell me about your captain."_

Andyvion couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. _"He is very kind,"_ he whispered back. _"...and big all over!"_

"Reeeeeaaaaally..." Vincent slid a hand up Andy's inner thigh to cup his crotch. "Tell me more, baby."

The petite Unicorn immediately began to react to his mate's touch, despite it being a dreamscape. "When I woke up from the last time we were in dreamscape, I was um...I was apparently grabby with poor Tyr," he began. "And he was so hard and big and I felt bad, so I helped him out a little with my hands and m-mouth."

"Mmmm." Vincent leaned close to nibble behind his love's ear. "And did you enjoy it? Did you make him cum so hard?"

"Y-Yes!" Andy replied though it came out as a guttural moan, his hips humping against Vin's hand.

 _"You like him?"_ Vin whispered, his fingers sneaking into Andy's pants, skin warm and velvety against his fingertips. _"You want him? Such a big man over you, taking you so deeply?"_

Andy reached a hand back to gently tug at Vincent's curly locks. He grinded upwards almost desperately. "Yes...o-or taking either of _you_ ," he admitted.

Vincent sucked in a breath, pressing his hardness against Andyvion's hip.

"Would you like me inside you as he fucks me, love?" Vin nipped Andy's earlobe. "Each of his thrusts pounding me into you?"

 _"Anh!"_ The thought alone made Andy spew all over Vin's hand. "Stars above..."

Vincent's smile was blinding as he lifted his hand to lick it clean. His amethyst eyes flicked to the side, making Andy look over. Tyr was sitting, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, an overly small throw-pillow shoved over his lap. Nico had clambered onto the captain's back and was gazing, doe-eyed, at Andy.

 _"Isn't he pretty?"_ Nico whispered.

Tyr could only nod and press the pillow down harder.

Most of Andy's body glowed pink with embarrassment. "F-Forgive me, Sir Tyr. My mates can be quite handfuls..."

"I thought you said _he_ was the handful?" Vincent asked Andy.

"I wanna see!" Nico crowed, toppling over Tyr's shoulder into his lap.

Nico grabbed the pillow and started yanking, initiating a rather desperate game of tug of war. It ended, with Nico as the undisputed winner when Vincent snuck behind the giant and licked his throat.

"Wowwwww," Nico breathed, eyes full of amazement.

" _Hey_ , big fella," Vincent added, looking over Tyr's shoulder.

"I told you," Andy murmured as he walked over to sit between Tyr's legs. "I truly am sorry, Sir Tyr. They're very curious by nature."

"They certainly are!" Tyr squeaked as twins pulled his hands back so he couldn't cover himself.

"So, Captain?" Vin straddled the larger Unicorn, pressing their clothed hard lengths together, making Tyr nearly swallow his tongue. "Have you ever thought about fucking person A, that would be me, while fucking person B, Andy." Vincent winked at his twin. "All while person B sucks off person C?"

Nico raised his hand and waved it enthusiastically. "That's me!"

"I... uh... I..." Tyr's silvery-green eyes widened comically, but his cock throbbed against Vincent's.

"Y-You don't have to!" Andy added hastily. "Being naughty in dreamscape isn't real, but you do usually wake up to find that you've cum all over yourself..." He rambled.

Vin rolled to the side, sitting on Tyr's left while Nico sat to the right. Each brother grabbed one of Andy's arms and yanked, flinging him into Tyr's lap.

"Or you could both wake up..."

"Covered in each _other's_ cum!"

"Isn't that more fun?"

"Whoa!" Andy gasped as he fell forward right next to the guard's immense shaft. "S-So, what do you say, Sir Tyr?" He asked as he took hold of the base and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Want to have fun with us?"

Tyr glanced at the twins, unsure.

 _"Join us,"_ Vin purred, his hand joining Andyvion’s.

"Pretty please?" Nico begged, leaning in to steal a kiss.

The captain looked like he might have an aneurysm at any moment. He held himself stiff for a moment, then threw his arms around Nico and kissed him deeply. Nico's breaths were fast when their lips parted.

 _"You smell so nice,"_ Tyr whispered.

 _"You, too,"_ Nico whispered back.

"I think Tyr is amenable to our attentions, love," Vin told Andy with a wicked grin.

"He's not the only one," Andy agreed as he reached out to take Vincent's shaft in his hand and stroking it. Having created the dreamscape, he also had a say in whether the others could wear clothes or not. In the blink of an eye, they were all naked.

"Yay!" Nico cried, his eyes glued to Tyr's lap.

"I think we should keep him, Andy-love," Vin murmured as he ran his hands over his mate's lovely body.

"K-Keep him? Coco, what do you think?" Andy asked as his mind gleefully recalled when the twins said similar things to him before they were mated. "What if he doesn't _want_ to?"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Tyr asked, face burning.

"Woohoo! We get to keep the big sexy giant!" Nico crowed. "Can he fuck me first? Prettyprettypretty please? Ah, he's going to look so hot with our mating marks on him!"

"We can't mate him in dreamscape and we still have to ask!" Andy countered as he turned his large aqua-hued eyes towards the captain. "Tyr, would you like to be our mate?"

"I...you..." He blinked twice, looked at each of them and blinked again. "Yes?"

Andyvion beamed. "Then, after we're all reunited in Peraza again, you'll be our mate!" He concluded.

"I...okay?" Tyr stammered. "Are you sure?"

The twins looked at him, grinning.

_"Yesssssss."_

"And we can prove it!"

"And then we'll prove it again after you and Andy rescue us!"

"Right, Andyvion?"

The petite man nodded, feeling quite happy. "Yes, this feels right, all of us together," he said with a smile still lingering on his face. He then looked at each of the twins. "How do you want to do this, loves? I like Vincent's idea of my sucking off Nico while Tyr drives Vin further inside me. But if Coco wants to do him first, then I can suck off Vin instead?" 

"I can't believe this is happening..." Tyr sat back, stunned. "I _want_ to, you know. I think I just need a second. It's just...I've been waiting so long for a mate. I started to think it would never happen." He looked at the men around him. "I didn't think I would find one mate, let alone three!" Tyr suddenly paled. "What if you meet me and you change your minds? I mean, you don't know me at all. I'm terrible to live with. Button barely puts up with me. I snore, I hog the blankets, I can't remember birthdays, I forget to pick up my boots, and I-"

Nico cut Tyr off with a kiss.

"Hush, silly man." Nico giggled. "You're adorable, though."

"You think we don't know you?" Vincent asked with a lifted brow. "We've clearly been waiting for you just like you've been waiting for us."

"We know you here," Nico added, pressing his palm over Tyr's heart. "And we've missed you so much."

"Can't you feel it?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Tyr closed his eyes, laying his hand over Nico's. "I can feel it."

"Besides," Andy chimed in. "When they meet you in person, they'll only want you more. And we can remind each other of birthdays!" He added as an afterthought. "Seriously," the teal-haired Unicorn continued. "I've been a maid for the last few years. I don't mind messes. And if you hog all the blankets, Vin or Coco's body could be my blanket."

"And if you want to wait until we meet you in person to make love..." Nico looked pained but sincere as he said it.

"We will wait for you," Vincent finished, putting a hand on Tyr's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No," the captain said with a blush. "I _want_ to. I just wanted to make sure that you're sure about the mating."

"We're sure!" the twins chirped with wide matching smiles.

Tyr looked hopefully at Andyvion.

"I would like nothing more than for you to become a part of us," Andy agreed. "You've been waiting for so long...we're _it_ Tyr, we were _meant_ to be yours."

Tears filled the big Unicorn's eyes as he gathered the three men in his large arms, hugging all of them at once.

 _"Thank you,"_ he whispered.

The twins cooed and petted him, peppering the sweet man with kisses.

Andy himself pressed a kiss to Tyr's forehead. "Now then...who wants to feel Tyr first?" He asked cheerfully.

Nico whined pitifully but didn't say anything. Vincent laughed, poking his brother in the side.

"Fine, Coco. You can go first. But you owe me."

Nico clapped his hands gleefully and plastered himself against Tyr, pulling him into another kiss. The tall Unicorn didn't resist, melting at Nico's touch. Vin grinned and pulled Andy into their own deep kiss, the longing and hope making it even sweeter.

Andy's hands took hold of the back of Vincent's head and kissed him back carefully, not wanting to brush against and irritate the side of the purple Unicorn's bruised face. When they pulled away, his aqua eyes looked right into darkened amethyst. _"I love you,"_ Andy whispered.

Vincent beamed at him. The dark exhaustion in his eyes disappeared and he looked almost childlike in his happiness.

"Love you, too." Vin dropped a quick peck on the tip of Andyvion's nose. "So much."

The purple Unicorn pulled Andy into his lap and nuzzled his throat.

"Thank you for bringing Tyr," he murmured as his lips and hands reacquainted themselves with his mate's lovely body.

Andy peered over at the other two, who were already heatedly making out. A smile formed on his face. "I think he's a perfect fit. Most importantly, he'll help me get you both to a safer place." He admitted as he leaned down to lick and suck on one of Vin's nipples.

Vincent moaned, his fingers threading through Andy's thick hair.

"I've missed you." Vin's hand slid down Andy's back to give his rounded backside a squeeze. "I can't wait to watch Nico taking you while Tyr takes him. It's going to be beautiful."

Andy kissed his way up the side of Vincent's throat back to his lips. "I've missed you, too. Both of you. It's been so frustrating not seeing you," he whimpered.

"We'll be together soon," Vin soothed. "Everything's going to work out, I can feel it." His hand slid down to stroke Andy's hard shaft. "Ooo, I found something _else_ to feel."

Andyvion gasped and reached down to gently tug Vincent's hands off his member. He shook his head. "I won't last if you touch me there," he confessed. "Not one bit."

Vincent's amethyst eyes darkened with lust.

"Coco," he called.

Nico pulled away from the intense liplock he was enjoying with Tyr. Vin nodded at Andy and Nico clapped his hands, giving Tyr one last quick peck before rolling over onto his hands and knees and peeking back at the captain.

"Ready to play?" Nico purred, wiggling his behind.

"I... _sweet heavens_ , the three of you are going to kill me," Tyr moaned. "What a way to go, though."

Andy gasped. "Wait, me first! Coco, enter me first!" He said as he clambered over to the purple Unicorn and gave him a sound kiss on the lips.

"You say the sexiest things, love," Nico told Andy with a teasing grin, but the amethyst Unicorn's eyes were hot with desire.

He wasted no time, quickly pulling Andyvion to his hands and knees. Nico wrapped his hands around Andy's full hips and gave thanks for the dreamscape taking away the need for lubrication and stretching. Nico needed inside his mate now. It was more than a lustful desire. The distance and stress were taking a toll on the twins. They did their best to hide it from Andy, but the smaller Unicorn could feel it, as well. 

Nico held Andy tight and smoothly thrust himself deep, unable to take the time to even tease his lover as he normally would.

Andy's back dipped as he shifted onto his elbows and peered back into Nico's amethyst eyes. _"Coco,"_ he keened as he grinded against him. His aqua eyes then sought out Vincent's as he motioned for him to come over.

The older twin was kneeling in front of Andyvion in moments. Vin wrapped a fist around his cock and stroked it lazily.

"I have something for you, love," Vincent purred. "Would you like it?"

"Tyr," Nico whined. "These two are being all sexy. I don't know how long I can last with Vin being all naughty and Andy squeezing me so tight. I need you in me..."

Andy eagerly nuzzled against the shaft before him and gave the tip a lick. "Yes, Tyr...join us," he agreed.

"I'm...well... _big_ ," the captain murmured worriedly. "I don't want to hurt Nico."

"Haven't you ever- _Ah_ , Andyvion, that's so good- ever made love in a dreamscape?" Vincent asked.

"No?" Tyr admitted awkwardly.

"Oh, honey," Nico drawled, kneading Andy's perfectly curved hips. "You're in for a treat. You don't have to worry about stretching or lubrication here. Watch," said with a wicked smile and a wink. "Andy's not stretched or slicked at all, but I can do this ." The amethyst Unicorn drew himself slowly out of his mate, then slammed himself deep.

" _Anh!_ Coco!" Andy mewled after pulling back from Vin's shaft. He then wiggled his hips back against the purple Unicorn as he sucked Vincent back into his mouth.

Vin moaned appreciatively, then stretched a hand out to Tyr.

"Please," Vincent gasped. "Join us, love."

Tyr thought he might explode just from Vincent's breathy voice and come-hither eyes. The captain checked under the pillow and was relieved to see he hadn't embarrassed himself. By then, Vin was making grabby hands in Tyr's direction, eager for their new lover to join them. It made the large, green Unicorn laugh, a deep, rolling sound that seemed to wrap around them comfortingly.

Tyr knelt behind Nico, his mouth going dry as his shaking hands brushed the purple Unicorn's warm flesh. The touch made Nico shiver and spread his knees wider, pushing Andy's further apart, as well.

Andy keened, eager to feel Nico move once more. He took even more of Vin's flesh into his mouth and sucked hard.

Andyvion knew the moment Tyr entered Nico. A string of desperate moans fell from Coco's lips. His body stiffened. His grip tightened on Andy's hips. A deep rumbling groan of pleasure overlaid it all as Tyr pressed himself inside Nico as carefully as he could. It was too slow for the purple Unicorn, who took matters into his own hands, rolling his ass back to force Tyr's thick cock deep. The big Unicorn gasped and growled lustfully, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward hard and sheathing himself deep inside Nico's body, shoving Nico forward into Andyvion.

 _"Buck!"_ (Fuck)  The teal Unicorn groaned around Vin's shaft as he shoved back against Nico and gently squeezed the base.

Nico's cries grew louder as Tyr found his rhythm, long deep strokes that grew steadily faster. Vincent grabbed the back of his brother's neck and tugged him into a kiss before he went deaf.

 _"Holy...they're kissing!"_ Andy head Tyr mutter.

A moment after, Nico and Andyvion were nearly knocked over with the strength of Tyr's suddenly much more vigorous thrusts.

Andy squeaked as he found himself deep-throating Vincent, but he took it in stride and wrapped his arms around the purple Unicorn's waist as they continued to sway.

"Andyvion, ah!" Vincent cried, pulling back from Nico's lips. "I can't..."

Vin's fingers tangled in Andy's shoulder-length teal hair, trying hard not to yank as he shot down his mate's convulsing throat.

The teal-haired Unicorn swallowed all that he could. The taste of Vin's seed on his tongue and the rocking from behind had him near the edge, as well. He reached down to stroke himself as he continued to ride out the onslaught of sensation.

 _"Coco..."_ Tyr moaned.

"Soon, baby," Nico gasped. "First, - _ah, damn_ \- we need to make Andy go off like a rocket."

Nico's hand wrapped around Andyvion's, urging him to pump himself faster.

 _"Stars!"_ Andy whimpered as he really did go off like a rocket. Some of his seed even splattered onto Vincent's leg. He all but plastered his upper half against the giant pillow beneath them as he kept his lower half up high for Nico.

"Hah! He's squeezing me so tight!" Nico tipped his upper body back, resting his head on Tyr's broad shoulder. "Andy rocketed, let me have it, big boy. Don't hold back. I want it."

Tyr's fingers tightened on Nico's hips. A low growl rumbled from the giant's throat. Andy found himself thrown into Vincent's lap, Nico on top of him, still buried deep inside the smaller man. Tyr's thrust had flung them both forward. The captain didn't let them get away, though, following them and pumping into Nico again and again. If Vincent weren't holding him, Andyvion thought he would probably be squished under Nico and Tyr.

The captain seemed to remember himself, propping his weight on his hands so he stopped crushing Nico into Andy. He kept moving. However, his ass tightening as he pounded deeply into the beautiful man beneath him.

Andy turned slightly to see the look of mixed bliss and agony on Nico's face. How much longer would the lovely Unicorn last? Andyvion bit his lower lip as what was left of his cum smeared between himself and Vincent.

"Tell him..." Vincent whispered to Andy. "Tell him you love him. He's fought so hard to stay strong, to not break." He stroked Andyvion's smooth cheek. "He's been holding on so tightly. Tell him to let go."

"Vin is right Coco. I love you so much. I want to _feel_ you cum inside me. I've been _aching_ for it." Andy keened.

Nico let out a choked sob, his arms wrapped around as much of Andy as he could reach and holding him tight as he came. His body jerked and stiffened. He was just starting to come down from his peak when Tyr let out a booming roar and held himself deep inside Nico, cock throbbing and jerking as he came. The amethyst Unicorn squirmed and moaned beneath him, feeling like his orgasm would never end.

Andy himself clutched on tightly to Vincent as he relished in the release of his mate and the sensation of being filled with his seed. "So happy..." he whimpered. "Love all of you."

"We love you, too," Nico sniffled.

Tyr frowned, rolling to the side and bringing Nico with him. The green Unicorn turned the smaller man in his arms so he could gently wipe the tears from his face.

"I-I think I love all of you, too," Tyr said gently. "It _must_ be love if seeing you cry makes my heart feel like it's breaking." He petted Nico gently as the younger man buried his face in Tyr's broad chest. "Why _are_ you crying? Please, let me help."

Nico shook his head and clutched at the Unicorn captain. Tyr looked worriedly at Vincent, hoping for an explanation.

"Little brother's been getting the worst of it from Rathburn," Vincent admitted, causing Nico to turn his head to glare at his twin. "Don't look at me like that, Coco. You try to hide it, but I'm not blind. I _know_ you're protecting me." Vin sighed. "And he's been sick with worry about you, Andyvion. We both have missed you terribly, but Coco had so much to deal with on top of that."

Vincent stopped talking when Nico flung a pillow at him, nailing him in the side of the head.

The teal-haired unicorn crawled over to Nico to nuzzle his nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "All the more reason for us to come get you," he insisted. " _Right_ , Tyr?"

The tall Unicorn nodded seriously, worry shading his eyes.

"Yes," the captain agreed. "We're coming for you both. _Soon_."

 

 


	12. The Little Lion

_"He looked pretty into you. He didn't even try to make stupid excuses to Uncle Al, even though he was about to get punched out."_

_"Yeah, after all that, though..." Amshel replied with a sigh. "I doubt he'd want anything more to do with me."_

_"Hey, don't say that." Felix threw an arm around the taller teen. "Anybody'd be lucky to have you. If he doesn't, he's an idiot."_

_"So...will you help me pick out clothes that at least make me attractive for tonight?" Amshel asked._

_"Hell yeah!" Felix grinned. "You're gonna look so hot his eyeballs will melt!"_

::

Before the mixed Nightmare knew it, evening had fallen and it was time to head to the pizzeria. He wore clothes that were fancier than he would have normally worn on a date, but he didn't question Felix's judgment. As he entered the parlor, it wasn't hard to find his blind date. He was the only unicorn there with the lightest color hair.

"H-Hey, I'm Amshel," the mixed Nightmare greeted as he approached.

The fair-haired Unicorn stood and bowed formally. He was dressed as though he was ready to visit a king, making Shel's outfit seem downright casual in comparison. His crisp shirt was snowy white with a silver satin vest over it. His jacket was a deep gray velvet, bringing out the flawless cream of his skin. He was a similar height to Amshel, with long graceful limbs and a heart-shaped face.

"I am Pennicola Gale Ondais, seventh in line to the throne of Peraza, cousin to Prince Winter of Peraza." He straightened, giving Amshel a warm smile. "I'm honored to meet you." The Unicorn's pale sapphire eyes twinkled. "Please, call me Penni."

Amshel nervously shook the boy's hand. Though they were both the same age, the Unicorn seemed way more mature. "Um, friends call me Shelly," he responded before having a seat. "L-Listen Penni, I know our parents have this whole crazy idea about us going out together. But, I kind of have a big crush on someone else right now..."

Penni stiffened, glancing quickly to see if anyone was nearby. No one was. He gestured for Amshel to sit, taking his own chair when the mixed Nightmare had done so.

"You don't wish for us to see if we are compatible for a romantic relationship?" the Perazan asked.

The mixed Nightmare tried not to gape at the words coming out of the Perazan's mouth. He shook his head. "I have someone else in mind..."

Pennicola's perfect posture melted, causing him to relax in his chair. He peeked around once more before turning back to Amshel.

"To be honest, I'm in the same predicament," the Unicorn admitted.

"You are?" Amshel asked, eyes wide. He then broke out in a smile. "Wow, our parents sure have rotten timing, huh?"

"I am so very sorry, Shelly," Penni said earnestly. "I had no desire to mislead you. My parents... They don't approve of my choice and refuse to give their blessing. The one I want knows how important my family is to me and refuses to fully claim me without their approval." He sighed softly. "I was told, in no uncertain terms, that if I refused to meet with you, I would be immediately returned to Peraza. Likely to be locked up with my uncle, who would keep me firmly under his thumb. I apologize for misleading you by accepting this date. I simply didn't know what else to do."

Amshel's eyes widened even further. "You mean the person you're with right now lives here in Zirao Zion?" He wondered aloud.

Penni leaned forward, a dreamy look swirling in his eyes.

"His name is Renke, Renke Ruzzier, and he is simply the most wonderful and desirable man I have ever had the pleasure to know." The Unicorn smiled sweetly. "What is your lover's name?"

"He's not my- I mean I'd  _like_  him to be..." Amshel tried to explain. "Anyway, his name is Simon."

"Tell me about him?" Pennicola requested.

"Oh, he's  _beautiful,"_  Amshel described. "He's actually about six years older than me, but he was very considerate of my first time and..." the Nightmare trailed off as he remembered. "My uncle and my family don't seem to trust him."

"I'm very sorry. That sounds terrible for you." Penni reached out to pat Amshel's hand. "Do you think him trustworthy?"

"Yes," Amshel replied softly. "I want nothing more than to have him as my mate...if he'd ever accept me."

"Why would he not?" the Unicorn asked kindly, squeezing Shelly's hand gently. "I don't know you well, I must admit. However, you seem like a good person. I get a feeling for these things and I'm rarely wrong."

The mixed Nightmare gave the Unicorn a shaky smile.  _"I sure hope so..."_  he whispered.

Penni squeaked in surprise as a large form suddenly appeared before them.

"Amshel," Simon struggled not to shout as he glared at the pale hand holding Shelly's. "May I have a word?"

Before the mixed Nightmare had a chance to respond, he found himself yanked away from the shocked Perazan and practically carried off. In moments, they were in the relative privacy of the shadowed alley behind the restaurant.

Amshel's heart nearly beat itself right out of his chest as he regarded the taller Nightmare.  _"S-Simon..."_  he practically moaned. And then, he forgot how to speak the following moment.

"Shelly, please." Simon pressed the teen's back to the cool brick wall, his body against the smaller boy's front. "I had to see you." The Nightmare's fingertips ghosted across Amshel's cheekbones before burying themselves in his dark purple hair. "I was going to the Montcroix estate when I saw you holding hands with that...that pasty, pale  _fop_. I couldn't stand it."

Amshel frowned as he worked hard to form the words he needed to say to him. "I wanted to see you, too...I wanted to apologize for b-being the kind of clingy Maiden you usually avoid. I didn't mean to push you that hard..."

Simon froze, blinking several times before he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I never thought you were clingy." He grinned nodding to their position. "I seem to be the clingy one here. And what do you mean about pushing me?"

A blush blossomed on the younger man's face. "Pushing you to stay with me a-and to t-take me..." he clarified as he glanced down at the ground, unable to look Simon in the eye.

" _Fuck_ , Shelly." Simon pressed his hips forward, causing the hard bulge that had grown in his trousers from the moment he'd touched the teen to grind rather obviously against Amshel's groin. "Does it seem like I  _need_ much pushing? You make me want you so badly."

The mixed Nightmare's body began to respond almost immediately. He bit his lower lip as a few whimpers escaped his lips. "I'd like nothing more than for you to have me," he pleaded, his purplish-pink eyes darkening as they peered up at Simon. "Right here and now if you wish."

"Be careful, little lion." Simon leaned down to nip at the teen's earlobe. "I can and  _will_  fuck you against this wall. I left my home with hope in my heart and a vial of lubricant in my pocket. So, be certain it's what you desire."

 _"Yes!"_  Amshel responded a little too loudly and a little too eagerly. He lowered his voice as he blushed harder. "Y-yes, please."

"Show me how much you want it," Simon demanded, his gaze hot. "Unbutton your pants and pull them down just enough so I can get to that amazing ass of yours, baby."

The mixed Nightmare quickly complied, shoving everything down to his knees and turning around. He peered over his shoulder. "Please, Simon," he begged.

"Fuck," Simon choked out, his hands dropping to grope and squeeze the smooth, warm flesh of Amshel's ass. "You make me feel like an over-excited fifteen year-old about to cum in his pants. But I think I'd much rather cum in  _you_ ," He growled, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket and pouring half the contents over his fingers.

The slick liquid was warm as Simon parted Shelly's cheeks and found his entrance. The Nightmare kissed the side of Amshel's throat as he pushed two fingers inside, wishing he could go slower, but knowing they didn't have time. Someone could come across them at any moment.

Amshel tilted his head, exposing more of his throat to the older Nightmare. "I'd very much like it if you came in me," he confessed. "It felt so good the first time. So warm..."

Simon's cock throbbed, feeling as though his pants were choking him.

"Damn, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen," the Nightmare rumbled, reaching down to unbuckle his belt as he thrust his fingers inside Amshel, doing his best to begin stretching and preparing the boy.

"We haven't done it this way yet..." Amshel realized as he spread his legs a little further. "Do you plan to take me in all three forms?" He pondered aloud. It was childish to hope for more than their current encounter, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see him again.

"Gods, yes," Simon groaned, adding another finger and working them in and out of the teen's tight hole. "And in every position I can twist your body into on every available surface I can find."

"Thank goodness I'm flexible," Amshel snickered. A moment later, he felt Simon's fingers brush up against an area that gave him a jolt.  _"Oh!_ " he keened.

"Mmm, there it is," Simon purred, exploiting that spot ruthlessly with his fingertips as he freed his eager cock.

"Simon!" The mixed Nightmare whimpered as he tried to shove back against the fingers, eager to have them continue stroking him in that area. "Want m-more...please. Just please fill me."

"You want my cock in you, little lion?" Simon asked, his voice husky with lust as he withdrew his hand and teased the teen's opening with the head of his hard member. "Stretch you out and make you scream my name while I pound you into the brick?"

Amshel took in a shuddering breath and, unable to will himself to speak, simply nodded desperately and braced his hands harder against the brick wall.

"Then be sure to speak up quick and clear if I'm going to fast," Simon warned, pushing inside Shelly's tight heat. The dark-eyed Nightmare groaned. "Fuck, baby, so tight. You feel so good, better than anything I've ever known before."

Simon buried his face in the crook of Amshel's neck, taking in his sweet scent as he worked himself inside the younger man. The Nightmare watched for any signal of discomfort; a pained breath, a flinch, or a reflexive tightening of the boy's muscles. None came. When Simon had sheathed himself halfway, congratulating himself on his care and patience, Amshel let out a needy moan. The noise seemed to twist down Simon's spine, causing his hips to slam forward, burying himself suddenly and fully inside the teen.

Everything felt more than a bit tighter than the first time. Though the stretch burned a bit, it was a new sensation to the mixed Nightmare. When Simon slid down to the hilt with a sudden motion, he gasped. It felt so damn good that the stimulus tipped him over the edge and he came hard.

 _"Annh!_ " He cried as burst after burst of his cum splattered on the wall in front of him.

With another raspy breath, he peered over his shoulder with an apologetic expression. "I'm s-sorry, I just couldn't..."

"Gods, you're amazing," Simon praised, peppering the boy's cheek with kisses. "So sensitive, responsive. You feel like heaven when you tighten around me, I nearly came, myself."

Amshel felt a pleasant shiver rolling down his body along with instant relief. "Th-then, please continue," he pleaded as he grinded back against him. His own shaft gave a twitch or two as it still recovered from its earlier release, but he still wanted more.

A little voice in the back of Simon's mind warned him to go slow, that his sweet young lover was likely rather sensitive after his orgasm. He tried, he really did. He was able to manage two slow, careful thrusts before Amshel pushed back into him and made another deliciously needy whimper. Then, Simon was moving fast and hard, pumping into the teen's velvety heat. His belt buckle rattled with every pounding thrust, a musical chime that increased in tempo. He nibbled and sucked at the boy's throat, raising marks that left a feeling of deep satisfaction within him. Simon knew he wouldn't last long. Amshel really did turn him into some green teenager. The Nightmare slipped his hand forward to catch the younger man's erection, slick with his own cum, and began pumping it in time to the music of his clicking belt buckle.

Simon's shaft felt like it was reaching deep inside places Amshel didn't even know he had. With every hard thrust, he felt as if his inner walls were molding and conforming to the older Nightmare's flesh. Some of the burn was still there, but the pleasure covered it and blanketed it around his entire body. Everything felt sensitive to the touch.

So, when the other man began to mark his throat, Amshel was already nearing the edge. By the time that he felt the large, warm hand encase his member, the mixed Nightmare was gone. He came copiously all over Simon's palm and fingers, the seed dripping down between the digits onto the ground below.

"S-Simon... _nnh_ ," Amshel keened as his knees began to feel weak.

Strong arms wrapped around the teen's middle and Amshel found himself lifted from the ground in Simon's eager haste. His thrusts became quick and rough as the Nightmare's breathy grunts filled the alley. He slammed himself deep, one final time, shouting Amshel's name as the teen felt the man's heat fill him as his cock jerked deep inside him.

They were both panting when Simon let Amshel's feet touch the cobbles beneath them, his arm continuing to hold up the boy's trembling body. Shelly gasped as Simon withdrew, blushing hard when the Nightmare pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to gently clean the younger man. Simon turned the teen in his arms, letting the wall support Amshel as he tidied the younger man as best he could before pulling up Shelly's pants and buttoning them, not bothering with his own. He pressed his forehead to Amshel's, their crests tingling pleasantly as they came in contact.

"Shel," Simon began, but seemed to lose his thought and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

:::

Renke glanced down at his phone once again. Though he loved Pennicola's honesty, the truth still stung quite a bit. It wasn't that he didn't trust the lovely Maiden royal, he simply didn't trust others  _around_  him. When the Nightmare couldn't take it any longer, he got dressed and pocketed his mobile device before making his way over to the pizzeria. He wanted to see for himself just who his new rival was for Penni's affection.

He saw no sign of the Unicorn inside the restaurant, so he began to look around and caught sight of pale platinum locks around the corner. As he approached, he caught Penni staring avidly into a dark alley.

"Watcha lookin' at, luv?" Renke prompted as he approached. He wore a soft gray hoodie with a leather vest over it, a pair of tight jeans, and black boots.

Penni squeaked and straightened so quickly he lost his balance, tumbling forward into the alley. He clenched his pale blue eyes tight as the ground rushed up to meet him. Instead of smashing into the cobbles, however, he found himself wrapped safely in strong, muscular arms.

 _"Ren!"_  Penni yelped, his eyes darting to the side to see Amshel's lover quickly shove Shelly behind him and buckle his pants. "I wasn't...there's nothing... _how are you doing today?_ "

Renke raked the back of his fingers down the side of the Unicorn's cheek as he looked him over. "Gotta be more careful, you know?" He insisted. "Why's it I always find ya in dark alleys n' dangerous situations?"

"Well, I wasn't actually  _in_ the alley this time," Penni said meekly, leaning into the man's touch. "And I was just...checking on my friend."

"What's going on here?" Simon demanded from further in the alleyway, Amshel peeking from behind him.

Renke raised a brow and stood to his full height, which was about an inch taller than Simon. "That's what  _I'd_ like to know...is this him, Penni? Your blind date?"

"What's it to you?" Simon snapped, eyeing the hold the brute had on the young Perazan, concerned the situation could turn ugly fast. Simon wasn't any fan of the Unicorn who'd thought he could go on a date with his Shelly, but he didn't want to see the guy get hurt by some thug. "I think it's time you let the kid go."

"Eeeeh?" Renke drawled as he draped an arm over Penni's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the Unicorn's waist. "Hate to break it to ya,' but Penni here's promised to save himself for  _me_."

"Oh, I, ah..." Pennicola blushed prettily, a soft pink blooming across his cheek. "It's quite alright, Simon was it? I rather  _like_  it when he grabs me. More than half the time it saves me from something unpleasant. The other half...well...I must admit to  _encouraging_  him, since I like his arms, especially when they're around me. So, thick and strong and...I'm going to stop talking now.  _Hello_ , Shelly. How is everything going for you?"

The mixed Nightmare gaped at the different colors Penni began to change. Though they had just met, it was strange to see the Unicorn so out of sorts instead of composed and mature as he was moments ago. "Simon, this is Pennicola of Peraza and his intended, Renke," he introduced. "Simon wasn't Penni's blind date.  _I_  was. But, as you can see, I have my sights set on Simon..."

Renke tilted his head as he regarded the little thing. "Hmm, though you're cute as a button, I don't think you're strong enough to protect Penni," he mused out loud.

"Ren," the Perazan grumbled, trying to sound serious but ending up just seeming adorable. It would probably help if he could stand on a chair so he could look his love in the eye. "I've talked to you about this. I'm eighteen years old, now. And while I deeply appreciate everything you've done for me, I'm not a kitten trapped in a tree. I'm perfectly capable of minding to my own welfare."

Renke let out a snort. "As you keep telling yourself. Can't fool me, though, can ya?" He countered. "Caught the pretty thing getting into all sorts of trouble on many occasions," he tossed over his shoulder at the other two.

Amshel was already concerned. " _Trouble?_  Then he  _shouldn't_  be all by himself! Would you like to stay with the Montcroix?" he asked Penni.

"I couldn't think to impose so much on your family, Shelly." Penni's words were formal and polite. His tone was a contrast to the position he was in, wrapped in Renke's arms, as well as the piqued glare he was throwing at the burly man.

"You're Montcroix?" Renke questioned as he glanced once more at the plum-haired teen in a new light. When he received a nod in return, he leaned down to press a kiss to Pennicola's cheek. "Listen, luv...I think the tyke's got a point.  _No one_  fucks with the Montcroix. You'd be safe." He then glanced up at Simon. "Could I still come see him?"

Before Simon had a chance to refuse, Amshel spoke up. "If I ask my grandparents, I'm sure they'll let  _both_  of you stay for a while!"

Pennicola seemed to have become entranced with the thick muscles on Renke's left forearm, his fingertips caressing back and forth.

"Hmm?" Penni blinked, face brightening in what was turning into a perpetual blush. "My apologies, I was...distracted."

Simon sighed heavily, admitting defeat.

"It would appear that you and Renke will be staying at the Montcroix estate for the foreseeable future."

When Penni was about to argue, Ren leaned down, nuzzling behind the teen's ear. Pennicola's eyelids fluttered in reaction as his body went limp in the larger man's arms.

"Mmm, sounds  _lovely_ ," the Perazan murmured.

Amshel looked up at Simon. "I'm going to head back to the estate with them," he suggested. "I want to see you again, but I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"I'll need to talk to Alistair," Simon admitted with a frown. " _Surely_ , he'll see reason."

Amshel took his hand. "Maybe just not tonight..." he suggested.

"I'll speak to him at work, don't worry." He pressed a fleeting kiss to the teen's lips. "Everything will be fine."

::::::::

Amshel shifted in his sleep, refusing to open his eyes for a while. Finally, with a frown, he woke up to the sound of some noise coming from his window. As he stood up and walked over, his spodumene pink eyes widened at the sight of Simon on the other side of his window.

 _"What are you doing there?"_  He wondered as he quickly opened the window to let him in. He then gaped at the injured Nightmare.  _"What happened to you?"_  He had never been gladder to be mixed, as he had a small ability to heal. Simon certainly needed it at the moment.

Simon fell inside with a bit less grace than he'd intended, limping over to sit gingerly on Amshel's bed. The purple and green-haired Nightmare was sporting a black eye, a busted lip, and Shelly noticed a bit of crusted blood on his temple.

"So," Simon began, trying to smile at the teen. "That didn't go quite as well as expected."

Amshel frowned and gently held his hand over the black eye, using his healing magic to lower the swelling. Some of the bruising remained, but at least the pain would be gone. He then moved onto the lips.

"Who did this? Was it Allie?" He questioned.

"He didn't really see things my way," Simon admitted with a wince. "He was just looking out for you, so, I didn't really fight back." He sighed softly. "And then I wouldn't leave when he told me to get out. I thought I could make him  _understand_." The Nightmare smirked. "He said if I touched you, he'd tear off my horn...literally and figuratively. He cares about you a _lot_ , Shel."

"If he cares about me so much, he needs to stop trying to kill you," the mixed Nightmare huffed. "Where else are you hurt?"

"Will you kiss it better?" Simon asked playfully.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Amshel responded. When he pressed his lips to Simon's he fed the rest of his healing magic through it.

The Nightmare moaned, pulling Amshel close. Simon had been healed before, he and Alistair had gotten into more than one scrape that left them needing patched up. However, Simon could never recall it feeling so pleasantly warm and gentle. He felt oddly protected, which wasn't something he'd experienced much of. Simon and Alistair had nearly always had each other's backs, but neither felt the need to protect the other. Simon's parents had been loving but firm, expecting strength and cunning from him, even as a child. He'd been taught to protect himself and to protect others. Feeling the genuine care and concern from the young man who was so much smaller than him touched something in his heart, making him feel oddly safe.

When Amshel pulled away, his hands gently raked through Simon's hair as he looked him over. "How are you feeling? Does anything still hurt?" He asked softly as he gazed into black opal eyes.

"No, nothing." The Nightmare leaned into the touches like a cat. "I've never felt healing like that. It was so warm and thoughtful."

Amshel pressed his forehead against Simon's. "Next time, fight him back. He can go and find his  _own_  Healer," he insisted.

"You're feisty." The Nightmare grinned, rubbing their crests together and enjoying the sparking tingle it produced. "I like it. You really are a lion."

"I'm  _your_ lion," Amshel added cheekily. "That is, if you'll  _have_ me...n-no pressure or anything!"

"I don't let Alistair beat me up for just anyone," Simon responded, dropping a kiss to the tip of the mixed Nightmare's adorable nose. "If that's not a declaration, I don't know what is. I'm not sure I could want you more and survive."

The mixed Nightmare felt as if his heart would burst into as many colors as the jagged star crest on Simon's forehead. "In that case...would you be my mate, Sinoval?"

Simon grinned wide.

"I wanted to ask  _you_  but I was worried I'd be pressuring you." The dark-eyed man pulled Amshel close. "I can't think of anything I'd want more, little lion. I've been looking for you for so long, and I didn't even realize I was searching. As soon as you spoke to me and I caught your scent... Even though we'd never met, I'd missed you so badly."

"Where should I place my crest?" Amshel asked softly out loud as one of his hands gently slid down the side of Simon's face and neck to his right shoulder. "Perhaps here?"

Buttons flew in every direction as Simon tore his shirt as his eagerness got the better of him in his need to bear Amshel's mark. The Nightmare was bare from the waist up in moments, leaning into Shelly's warm touch.

"That sounds perfect," Simon purred. "And I'll happily place yours anywhere you wish."

Amshel blushed at the thought of having Simon's jagged star crest somewhere on his body. He lifted the Nightmare's hand to the nape of his neck, just below his hairline. "How about here?" He asked.

"Yes," Simon said quickly, leaning in to steal a kiss. "How soon can we?"

"Right now would be-" Amshel suggested, but his words were cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Shelly, Ren and Penni are hungry, so it's snack time!" Felix called as he walked into the room followed by Renke and Pennicola. The three of them were in various types of night clothing. Felix wore one of Lucien's oversized shirts, Pennicola was in a set of soft pajamas, and Renke was just walking around in a pair of boxers. Both Felix and Amshel had double-teamed their grandparents, who caved quickly into allowing the Perazan and his intended to stay for as long as they needed.

Amshel pouted in Felix's direction.

Penni found himself suddenly blind as Renke covered his eyes.  _"Ren,"_  the Perazan laughed. "I've seen bare chests before. He still has his pants on. You're wearing less than  _he_  is right now."

With a big sigh, Amshel turned towards Simon. "Maybe not tonight...if these guys are out and about, Fin and Uncle Allie probably are too, and I don't want you to get hurt again."

"You're right," Simon said sadly, looking as though someone had kicked his puppy. "I want to make our mating special and give you the time and care you deserve." The Nightmare couldn't help a chuckle as Felix and Pennicola let out a little squee behind him.

 _"See?"_  Penni whispered to Ren. " _We_  could be mated, as well. My parents can...well, they can go sit on a porcupine. I want us to be together."

Renke's heterochromatic green and purple eyes gazed down at the petite Unicorn in quite the serious gaze. "You sure that's what ya want?" He questioned huskily as he lifted Penni's chin. "Once you're mine, I aint gonna give you back."

"I don't  _want_ you to let me go," Pennicola announced desperately. "Even if my parents never speak to me again…" The Perazan's voice broke. "Or I can never return home ever again…see my s-siblings..." The teen hiccupped.

" _Penni..."_  Renke hissed, "My precious Penni." The larger man then dove down to kiss the Unicorn fervently. He didn't care how low he had to bend, he did his best to kiss the daylights out of him. "I'll do whatever I can so you can at least see 'em all again, I swear it."

The pale-haired Unicorn gave a little hop, wrapping his arms and legs around Ren and burying his face in the taller man's neck, sniffling.

"I can still see my family right now...but, they said I had to keep seeing Shelly." Penni hiccupped again. "I can't even simply take him out on pretend dates, though. It wouldn't be fair to Simon and Shelly." The pale Unicorn clung tightly to his love. "I don't know what to do..."

Renke straightened up, carrying Pennicola like he weighed nothing. "We'll just have to  _force_  'em to accept us, luv," he suggested. "They can't stop you from visiting them, I'd tear down their very guards if they tried."

"What if you ask Prince Winter to help? Isn't he your cousin?" Amshel asked as he neared them. "If he's to be king, then no one can go against anything  _he_  says, right?"

"Prince Winter has much more important issues to concern himself with than his silly cousin's inability to show my parents how perfect and wonderful Ren is." Penni rubbed his cheek against his love's warm shoulder, loving the gentle strength in the arms holding him. "If nothing else works, I'll speak to Winter. I just need to work harder to make Mother and Father see what I see in Ren." The Unicorn sighed softly. "I'm just not sure what to do in the meantime."

"I don't mind you using Shel for cover," Simon said, his heart going out to the couple. "At least until we get ourselves sorted, mated, and have things settled in the family. If it's alright with Shel, that is." The Nightmare frowned. "As long as you don't get smoochy or anything."

"Cosmos, no!" Amshel gasped. "I-I mean yes we can do the cover. But, I couldn't  _bear_  the thought of kissing anyone else."

"I'm of the same mind," Renke growled in response as he gazed at Penni. "If you want to buy some time with the little tyke, that's fine, as long as you remember who you belong to."

Pennicola went boneless in Renke's arms.

"Mmm, I'm  _yours_ , Ren," the Unicorn purred, unable to resist rubbing, just a little, against the tight muscles of Renke's abdomen. "I wish you would take me..."

Felix giggled beside them as he watched the show avidly.

The brunet Nightmare wanted nothing more than to take the Unicorn right then and there, other eyes be damned. But, then his stomach gave a loud grumble. Ren made a sour face and tsked. "I will. I  _promise_  ya, I will. Right after we get some food. Otherwise, we won't have 'nuff energy to."

Amshel stood on the tips of his toes and tugged Simon down for a kiss. "I'm going to take them to the kitchens with Felix. Stay safe and keep out of sight of Allie!"

"Maybe I'll just lay down for a while." Simon smiled at Shelly. "Mind if I crawl under your covers? I'm not sure I'd make it home without passing out into a bush."

The mixed Nightmare's eyes lit right up. "Then, I should be back soon," he responded, happy that Simon chose to stay.

"Come on then, let's get some grub so we can  _all_  go back to doing more fun stuff," Felix declared as he led group off to the kitchens.

::

a/n:

Thirdly: I generally try to space out updates evenly. But, I just  _KNOW_ that if I don't post this, I'm going to forget it exists and it will make things too confusing for when we come back to it after finishing Cuddlefish. So, here's the missing chapter 12 of LP!


End file.
